


Blood Moon

by Nixiesaurus, octofied



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-04-07 02:15:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 55,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14070657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nixiesaurus/pseuds/Nixiesaurus, https://archiveofourown.org/users/octofied/pseuds/octofied
Summary: A peaceful nest of vampires, posing as a brothel in a nook on Conduit Street, is under attack by Sebastian Moran, a hunter with sloppy tactics who suddenly finds himself in way over his head.  The Bailiff of the territory is a centuries-old Irish vampire by the name of Jim Moriarty, who is in charge of protecting the vampires in his district, and suddenly finds his hands full.





	1. Mors tua, vita mea

**Author's Note:**

> From an ongoing RP with chapters posted on the first and third Fridays of every month. Formatting dashes indicate different character's actions. Amazing artwork for the storyline provided by the talented Octofied ( octofiedart.tumblr.com / http://octofiedart.tumblr.com/post/170697272956/octofied-the-full-moon-only-benefits-the-both ).

**_mors tua, vita mea._ ** _ your death, my life. From medieval Latin, it indicates that battle for survival, where your defeat is necessary for my victory, survival. _

 

When you think of the word 'Vampire,' what comes to mind?

 

Sebastian Moran had no set ideas of what a vampire was, he just had the stereotypes the media had portrayed over decades.  From black and white films of shriveled and hissing creatures, to classy and poised Victorian blood-suckers, he didn't know, really, what to expect when he had started hunting.  There had been adaptations over so long, that he didn't know if ghoulish bat-human morphs, or handsome, tall, supernatural beings were what vampires truly were.

 

He had heard stories, of course he had.  In London, specifically, where the sea of people could easily mask any creature from being in the spotlight, he heard tales of a certain creature who used their powers and charisma in a more... logical way.  He didn't build himself an army - at least, Sebastian didn't think he did. No, there were dozens of high-marked, wealthy businessmen who were going missing.

 

By 'missing,' you see, Sebastian meant, both mentally and/or physically.

 

The men were reportedly abandoning decades (or centuries) old establishments; businesses shaped and wealthier than reported.  These businessmen would willing hand over their companies to a proxy middleman, where the company would be absorbed and controlled.  And if someone pushed hard enough, to ask  _ why  _ Mister Belvediere or  _ why  _ Miss McCullough had turned over their hard-earned companies to a third-party to be owned, without so much as a pence taken?   Well, they met unpleasant fates. From household cleaner ingestion, to leaping from their own office buildings.

 

The most recent having cut his own tongue out without so much as a whimper.

 

That, my dear, was a red flag for Moran.  

 

He had first taken up learning more of vampires in Oxford, where the centuries-old library provided quite a bit of information about the hellish beasts.  Fast-forward ten years, and he had spanned the globe, helping to eradicate the foul creatures from lands as far as India, and one even in America.

 

In watching the curious case of the businessmen, however, he felt something was quite off.  If this were a vampire, then the creature was self-aware to the point of using its powers to gain economic control.  That, Sebastian had never seen before. With whispers in pubs, meetings in coffee shops, little rendezvous in old bookstores, Sebastian gathered just a few pieces of vital information.

 

The first:  The vampire went by the title  _ M.  _

The second: The vampire was located somewhere near Conduit Street, as reports of a slight man leaving to frequent the same businesses weekly was reported.  The gentleman would go to Tesco, Oxford Street, and St. Marys Hospital. Once a week, every Saturday evening, at exactly six, without fail. He would take exactly forty-nine minutes to gather groceries, pick up clothing, and take a small cooler from the hospital.  This, Sebastian knew, was the thrall.

The third:  The vampire had been seen with his own eyes, by the very same cabbie who Sebastian rode with.  The old man in his cabbie hat, with his uneven teeth and photo of his children on the dashboard, had given Sebastian a perfect description of the vampire.  Tall, possibly as tall as Moran. Slim, but supernaturally strong. Bright, green eyes (which would turn red, Moran was sure), and fiery, red hair.

 

So, Sebastian went into the hunt knowing what to expect:  Conduit Street, one thrall, and a tall, ginger vampire.

 

Simple enough.

 

So on this night, when the car rolled to a stop at the corner of Conduit Street, Moran took out more than the fare, handing it to the cabbie with a nod.  "Your information was appreciated, thank you," and there, opened the door, stepping out. He hauled a small, leather case with him, containing everything he needed.  A syringe, filled with holy water that had soaked garlic added. An antique silver compact mirror. Herbs to protect him from being compelled. A slim, smooth wooden stake.  And, of course, the small, silver cross around his neck, that rested beneath his shirt like dog tags.

 

Carrying his case, he walked quietly down the dark street, with winter's chill stinging his cheeks.  His coat was bundled around him, and he checked his watch. Six forty-seven. So he moved into an alley between two homes, and waited in the dark.  Still, silent, hunting, like any predator would.

 

Sure as the sun, there came a man walking down the street, brisk steps shuffling on the cobblestone.  He had a scarf tied around the lower part of his face, and a winter cap on, with a pom-pom at the top.  He carried a bag from Tesco, a bag from a store on Oxford Street, and a cooler. As the man made his way down the sidewalk, he turned, and walked up into a simple, but beautiful flat's entrance, with Sebastian quietly stalking behind him.

 

When the front door opened, Richard walked in, the door swinging open behind him and staying that way for a few moments as he hurried inside, going directly down the long, dark hallway, and vanishing into the bowels of the flat.

 

Sebastian had slipped in, easy-peasy, as the thrall wasn't expecting anyone to be following him.  The door shut behind him, and Sebastian stood in the dark with his back against the wood grain, eyes adjusting to the dim lighting and searching for a place to hide, until he could locate the vampire, kneeling in place in the dark corner of the hallway and rummaging through his bag to get out his tools.

 

-

The flat was not exactly a flat, but rather, a brothel, decorated in dark velvets and dusty laces that had been ignored for several years. Dim lightly and candles added to the atmosphere, as if you had stepped into a parlour from an old gothic, victorian novel, rather than a flat in Soho. The services inside the building were not advertised outside of it, but if you had enough money and a lewd appetite, it was well known that the Conduit Street establishment could cater to it. 

 

As Richard approached with his bags of purchases, the brothel seemed to swarm to life. Several men and women  descended from their rooms, circling around him excitedly and gushing over him, petting and cooing over him. They were all very pale, and young, with the exception of a much older, matronly woman who appeared after them all, tutting and shooing them away so Richard could unload his bags in peace.

 

"Everyone. Leave Richard alone. You will have your chance at your meals before we open for the evening."

 

She waved the others away, and smiled at Richard, helping him to unpack the bags. some were simple groceries that went in cupboards and the fridge. But in the cooler, there were bags of blood, brilliant red in the dim light, shining like liquid rubies. Everyone lined up and was handed a bag, which they quickly pierced with pairs of sharp teeth and began to suck down into the bags were empty.

 

-

Richard was used to the excitement, used to the tender affections when he brought back the meals.  He could admit that it was his favorite part of the week, having them all be so gentle and kind to him.  He was smiling bashfully, and went to put up his groceries, Mrs. Halifax helping him along the way. "Thank you," he whispered, "for the help.  As always." The man ruffled his hair, after pulling off his winter cap, and turned to watch them all drink their meals. He tutted to Christabella, "Don't drink so fast, I don't want you to get a tummy ache, like last time," he smiled, and ducked his head again.  He turned from them and began making a peanut butter sandwich for himself, for dinner, and grabbed a bag of maltesers from the counter. 

 

"Supply is good," he said quietly to Mrs. Halifax, "made sure to get the freshest, this time."  He paused, and reached into the cooler, taking out a bag that was separate from the others. It was highly filtered, and he thumbed over the label, eyes bright as he looked to Mrs. Halifax, whispering, "I... I managed to get him Rh-null... can you believe that?  Less than a dozen people in the world w-with that blood..." he pulled out another one, "and a bag of AB negative... he said he hasn't had Rh-null in decades..."

 

Richard sweetly smiled, hugging the bags to his chest with care, and holding his sandwich and candy in the other hand.  His eyes were bright and excited.

 

"Do you think he'll be happy...?" Richard asked her gently.

 

\--

 

The lights began to come on.  Room after room, brightening up, and the hallway lights snapped on, illuminating Sebastian in the hallway.  His eyes blared, and he walked with silent feet along the hallway, hearing the chatter of voices, girls and boys giggling. ...Was he in the right place?  He thought the vampire lived there, alone. But with each light coming on, he was beginning to panic, needing to find somewhere to hide. In desperation, he stepped into the dimly lit parlor, and quietly shut the door, bag in hand.  He looked around, trying to think of how to navigate around the other people.

 

...They _ were _ people, right?  He couldn't make out their words.  There was no way a single vampire had control over so many people... 

 

He crept through the parlor, taking the back rooms, hoping, for his own sake, he didn't run into anyone.  He had to find where the vampire was hiding, take care of the problem, and leave.

 

-

 

Mrs. Halifax pat at Richard's head with a sharp smile and nodded. "He will love it for sure." She hurried off to get the brothel ready for opening, leaving Richard on his own as the others had scattered off to get ready for the evening.

 

The brothel was filled with vampires rather than humans. They did take on human clientele when they opened for the evening, but never killed. They  charmed and fed, maybe pocketed a bit more money than their services called for, and sent the dazed client back on their way home. It kept them fed, paid, and safe. But they did serve under a head vampire. Any vampire nest this organized had to have someone pulling the strings.

 

And that head vampire, was James Moriarty.

 

Jim had finally woke for the evening and made his way upstairs from the basement that had been converted into his sleeping lair. He spent a good deal of his time upstairs in the upper flat, but for sleeping, it was much safer to be surrounded by earth and rock.

 

There was a locked room off the edge of the parlor where the hidden cellar door was built into the floor. The room was barren to hold the illusion that it was unused. As Jim came up from the cellar and shut the trap door beneath him, he stretched and laid down on a dusty chaise, reluctant to wake up fully. He wasn't a morning, or an evening person in the slightest. He was always very anemic till he woke up and had something red to drink.

-

 

Richard was beaming.  Anything to make Jim happy was his goal, his purpose.  To follow, to obey, to praise, to serve, and he shoved the peanut butter sandwich corner into his mouth, and turned, walking from the communal kitchen, back down the hallway, towards the parlor.  He knew Jim would be over the moon about such a rare treat. Of course, donor information was anonymous, or else Richard was sure Jim would find the donor with the golden blood and keep him as a personal feasting cow.

 

Seeing the parlor door was shut, Richard frowned, and opened it.  He hummed, walking into the parlor, squinting in the dim lighting, unable to see much in the darkness.

 

Sebastian, seeing someone opening the door, grabbed the doorknob to the locked room, and shook it to try and open it, rattling the door.  He had been foolish, absolutely idiotic to think he could just go in without surveying, first! But if the vampire was walking in through the parlor's hallway entrance, Sebastian had to hide, and the only escape was the locked room.

 

Alright.  Plan B.  _ Break the door in, step in, prepare weapons, come out with weapons ready. _  Right!  Okay! 

 

The man moved back quickly, and gave the door a kick with his heel, breaking the old wood around the doorknob and giving him access to the dusty, unused room.

 

In the dark, Richard didn't see what was happening, but heard the thump, the crack of wood.  He froze, confused, and didn't walk in further, but called out a meek little, "H-hello?" Perhaps Jim was angry about something?  

 

Sebastian flung the door shut behind him, and crouched.  "Fuckin' hell," he breathed out, not looking around, not seeing the lounging vampire on the dusty chaise.  He had knelt down quickly, body leaning to the door, to buy him some time. His hands fumbled through the bag of weapons and items, and he was huffing, " _ Shit, shit, shit, _ " with his heart picking up.

 

Richard tiptoed quietly to the door, and gently pushed at it, only to feel a bit of movement, then resistance.  

 

"Jimmy?" Richard squeaked out.

 

-

 

The door from the parlor suddenly crashed open, and a large man slid into the dark room, shutting the door behind him frantically. Jim's eyes were already well adjusted to the dim light, but he didn't need sight to tell that the man was a human. He could smell his blood easily, hear the echo of the heart beat in his chest. How curious.

 

Was it a client who had lost his way? No, far too early for that. And of course, he had stooped down and was rifling through a bag of weapons. Some sort of Hunter then. How exhausting.

 

Jim was dressed only in black silk pajamas, expensive ones at that. He was small and pale, draped over the dusty chaise in an abandoned room. How he had gone unnoticed was beyond him. But then obviously the man was a bit preoccupied.

 

He heard Richard's frightened call and sat up, not wanting any harm to come to his most prized thrall. He cleared his throat, to draw the attention of the Hunter. He'd make this swift, before Richard would make his way to the door.

-

 

Sebastian was still avidly cursing, managing to grasp up the wooden stake.  In the past with his hunts, the vampires were in solitude, away from the public.  And yes, they had been asleep when Sebastian killed them. So, what? That didn't make him a coward.  That made him smart. This, of course, was not smart. 

 

So he heard a sound, a clearing of a throat, and his head whipped to look to the chaise.  There was a man, sitting in too-soft clothes. It was dim in the room, so Sebastian gave a squint.

 

"Ssh!" he hissed, when he finally made out the man's features.  Slick, black hair. Pale skin, but it was dark in the room. Definitely not the vampire, the vampire was tall and lean with red hair.  So he pushed to stand, shoving the stake into the wedge of the door to prevent the man in the parlor from getting it open.

 

He rushed quickly to Jim, looking at him with bright, blue eyes full of concern.  "You are in unbelievable danger," he whispered, "There is a vampire residing here, who is incredibly clever, and equally dangerous."

 

The man looked over his shoulder when he heard another sound from the parlor, Richard calling out again if someone was in there.

 

He turned his head back to Jim.  "Are you under his power? I could see why - you're lovely.  But that being said, I must get you out of here, and quickly."

 

There was a meek little tap on the door.

 

Sebastian took a sharp breath, "How can I get you out of here without alerting him?  Is there an exit?"

 

-

The man turned and hushed him. That made Jim blink. He began rattling away about vampires and safety, and how Jim was in danger, and then it dawned on him. He thought Jim was a trapped human. Ah. How naive of him. Though he supposed he looked rather defenseless compared to what someone would normally see a blood sucking beast as. 

 

He decided to play the part, and let his brow furrow with worry and bit at his lower lip. He'd seen Richard do the same thing plenty of times. It was easy to imitate. "I don't know of any exit but the door. I was abducted and knocked out in my bed, and then when I came to, I was locked in this room. I don't know why I'm being kept here, but I'm scared."

 

His eyes went wide, and he hugged his arms to his chest, as if trying to protect himself. "You said there is a vampire here...? Is that for real? I've never seen anything like that...what would it want with me? I'm just an accountant." He gave a soft sob that shook his chest.

 

-

The man was sobbing, and Sebastian scrambled closer, gently cradling his shoulder with a hand, smoothing his hand over the silk and cooing.  "Ssh, it's okay. It's alright," he whispered, glancing back, then back to Jim. "It's okay, I promise I will get you out of here." Moran bit his lips together, looking around the dusty parlor, and tried to catch his breath, calm himself down to be able to think.

 

"This isn't my first hunt," he reassured the other, "it's my seventh, and - I made a grave mistake of coming in here at night.  The last sucker I took out was in Paris, and her thrall nearly gutted me for coming during the daytime..." He pushed himself to stand, staring at the door.  ...He began to wonder why the beast wasn't simply busting the door down. His brow furrowed, and he ran a hand through his hair. "Alright..." he whispered, walking to the door and putting his ear to it.

 

Richard was standing, blinking at the door.  He looked around, taking another bite of his sandwich, and sighed.  Maybe Jim was in a bad mood. And, he had to keep the blood cold, so he stepped back quietly, and left the parlor, humming a little pop song, to return the storage fridge for the blood.

 

Sebastian frowned.

 

"...He walked away?" he whispered.  He looked back to Jim, "...I think he's gone.  I don't know why, but I think... I think we're okay.  I can regroup, and return during the daytime. But I have to get you out of here, to safety..."

-

Sebastian was divulging quite a bit of information, spilling it out like a broken faucet. He even hurried over and pet Jim in an effort to soothe him. For a hunter bragging about all the vampires he had killed, he was rather oblivious to the fact he was coddling one right then.

 

Richard seemed to go on his way, and Sebastian thought the coast was clear. He seemed to think better of a raid this night though, and come back when he was better prepared. Jim considered it, and then reached down to rub at his ankle, feigning pain there.

 

"I think they twisted my ankle when they tossed me in here. I don't think I can walk. I don't want to slow you down. I'm sure if you go on your own, I can find my way out after. "

 

Jim let his lower lip tremble, his eyes wide and gold, glossing over with tears.

 

-

 

Sebastian was quiet, listening for any footsteps, any hints of sound, of someone outside of the door.  There was silence. He looked back to Jim, and shook his head. "No. Absolutely not. I won't leave you to that monster," he whispered, kneeling back down, and taking the stake from the door's wedge, putting it back into his bag.  He left the bag by the door, and walked back to Jim, looking at his leg, and tugging up the silk trousers to expose his ankle. "Alright... I don't see that it's swollen, but that doesn't mean it isn't twisted..."

 

He sighed, and looked up to the man from his kneeling position.  "I can carry you out of here. I don't mind. I refuse to leave you behind.  That's not who I am." He offered his most comforting smile, the man's wet eyes large and glimmering with their beautiful color.  "I won't leave anyone to be sucked dry by one of those creatures," he whispered. Shifting his weight, he picked Jim's foot up, to get a better look at his ankle, pinching the area gently to test for any edema, slowing after the first two gentle squeezes.  

 

He froze.

 

"Y-your -"

 

He stared at the man's pale ankle, cool beneath his touch.

 

"Your skin is - it's quite - quite cool," he said softly, staring at the skin beneath his warm hands.  " _ Why _ is your -" he began, voice cracking.  

 

He didn't move a muscle.  His hands were still, and he was sure he held his breath, chest burning.

 

Those eyes flickered upwards, and he swallowed with a loud clack of a sound.  It clicked, suddenly and with the rush of a broken dam. He locked eyes with the other, still as a statue.


	2. Mors omnibus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The bite has been placed and the world is suddenly very different for the hunter, and the vampire - though Jim doesn't know how very different things will be. Richard's eagerness to serve continues on, though he finds trepidation with the new family member and unease settles in him. Continuation from Chapter 1, RP format.

_**mors omnibus**  death to all.  Latin; used to signify anger and depression. _

The man came closer, kneeling down to examine his ankle, rather than just take his word for it and carry Jim out of the room. Oh well, this was good enough. He began to go on about the temperature of Jim's skin, then seemed to realize that perhaps Jim was not a human after all. Cold, pale skin. No pulse. In the dim shadows of the parlour, anyone would have looked pale. But an icy touch to their skin was not something human. Not easily hid.

 

Without another second between them, Jim lunged forwards and grabbed a hold of the man, fingers curling tight in a deceptively strong grip. He slid down into the man's lap and dove down to bite into his neck, piercing the skin there with his sharp fangs. Blood bubbled forth and spilled into his mouth, thick and metallic on his tongue. It was hot, and tasted like cigarette ash and chemicals. Surely the man was not in the best health, drugs and nicotine pumping through his system. This wasn’t a bite for pleasure, but rather for survival. 

 

Every second he fed, endorphins were released into his victims blood stream, charming him like any other thrall. Some felt it like the greatest high. Other’s the greatest love. An obsession. The longer the contact, the stronger the bond. Too much though, and the thrall would die. Jim hadn't decided yet if he was going to keep this one. But Richard wasn't exactly able to offer much in the way of protection. This man was tall and strong, and as a hunter, had surely seen combat. If he did live, he could serve to protect the nest. His muscles would serve him better than his brains. He didn’t seem to be very intelligent, invading a vampire den at dusk.

 

\-------

 

The blond watched the other with sharp eyes.  Those damn few seconds he had been stricken with fear had cost him dearly, as the other was down on him, Moran's strong hands no match for the strength of the creature, and for the first few seconds, there was a shaken, fear-filled cry that strangled from Sebastian's throat, no different than a prey animal calling for help.  His hands were pushing and tugging to get Jim off of his lap, the burning, stinging, pain in his neck unimaginable.

 

The sound of his cry gurgled into a gasp, and his blared, wide, terrified eyes stared at the dusty chaise.  Four seconds, five seconds, six seconds. His struggling hands stopped pushing. Seven, eight, nine seconds… His tense body began to relax.  That horrified stare began to soften, and Sebastian's body relaxed, and felt - felt...  _ nice. _

 

The pushing hands before curled into fists, gripping the silk.  All he could hear was his pulse thumping in his ears, in his mouth, the strange, rushing, sucking sound against his neck.  His breathing was hollow and quiet, and with heavy eyes, his head tipped to the other's, nudging, but not to get him away. Lazy, like a tired beast would lean.

 

He wanted to curse him, really.  To curse himself. To curse the cabbie, who had purposefully lied to him to hide the identity of the real vampire.

 

It felt better than any drug, any sensation, the longer Jim fed.  The room was beginning to spin, his body going from relaxed, to limp, tipping against the other, unfocused eyes staring ahead.

 

The scent of fresh blood in the air was like a drop in the water to sharks.  The vampires all rushed the parlor, gasping as they pushed and clawed to see what was happening.  Whispers of, " _ What's going on!? _ " and,  _ "Is that fresh?!" _ were hissed among them, but none dared open the door - they knew better.

 

Richard stood behind them, eyes wide.  He had a few crumbs on his lips, peanut-butter on his breath, and gasped at the sudden frenzy, a sharp, "Is Jimmy okay?"

\------

The man's struggles were fleeting at best, lasting only a few seconds before he began to go limp. Jim continued to hold him steady as he sucked at his neck, draining a few more mouthfuls of blood. He could hear the others gathering outside, excitement thick in the air. They knew better than to push through into the parlour, no matter how excited and hungry. That was Jim’s territory, and he was the head vampire of the clan. They served him, and to defy him would be a death sentence.

 

Jim was nearly full, and hasn't even drained a third of the man's supply. He was rather large after all. He could easily keep Jim well fed. And fresh blood always tasted better, always lasted longer. If he did become a thrall, he’d need to be cleaned up. As it stood now, he tasted awful. Perhaps it would be easier just to let him die. Grooming food took so much work.

 

He finally broke away with a sigh, licking at the bite mark left on the man's neck.  He let go of the other and brought his fingers to his lips to clean them up, sucking the rest of the blood from the tips with a soft hum. His skin had a bit more color, and was now warm with the borrowed blood filtering through it. With heavy lidded eyes, he looked up at the other, waiting for the bond to click, and for him to become a thrall. To no longer be a threat.

\------

 

The lapping tongue had brought the cells to clot, and Sebastian's eyes were half-closed, nearly black from the wide pupils.  As Jim had gained some color, Sebastian had lost a little bit of his, but the natural chemicals rushing his blood made him feel in some sort of trance.  He was feeling in control of his body, but... just not quite right. That adrenaline before was gone. The desire to drive that stake through the vampire's heart was gone.  In fact, he felt a strange pull in his chest, as though he had a ball of yarn inside of it, and someone was unraveling it by a single string.

 

There was silence, and all he could recall for the moment were his last words.

 

He reached up, hand pawing at the vampire's face, thumb pushing at his lip and seeing the sharp fang.  He could smell the scent of his own blood on the man's breath, and he was irrevocably, undoubtedly taken.

 

The world felt strange.  Blurry, hazy. He looked back at the black bag of weapons, and shivered, shaking his head, "Need to get rid of that... yeah?"  

 

He turned his head back to look at Jim, hands finding the silk hem of his shirt.  "I don't -" and, a swallow, "I don't think I understand what's happening..."

 

The vampires behind the door were gasping, groaning.  The had just fed on their bags, but nothing carried the sweetness of fresh blood.  And the blood shed smelled decadent to them. Claws scratched at the door, but they still stayed out.

 

It was Richard who began stepping forward, and the vampires immediately moved to the sides.  Although Richard was just human, he was very important to Jim, and the others respected him. So they bowed back, and Richard stepped to the door, voice so small and fragile.

 

"Jimmy?" he spoke so softly, with trepidation, "Are you - are you okay?   I brought you food."

 

\------

 

The man mumbled, and then reached up and started prodding at Jim's mouth, touching his fangs. Jim pulled back with a soft snarl. He wasn't threatened, he could feel the bond between them holding strong. A thrall could not hurt its master. But Jim wasn't about to let someone touch and poke. Who knew where those fingers had been, and how many vampires they had killed before. Jim had no desire to have them anywhere near him, thrall or not.

 

He climbed out of the man's lap and stood up, walking over to the duffle bag of weapons. He picked them up, then opened the door to find Richard on the other side, looking worried. "Don't be afraid Richard. We had an intruder, but he has been made into a thrall." Perhaps not indulgent with information, but Richard did not need to know any more information than that. He would worry and fret, and the other vampires would pick up on it. They were close to a frenzy, and needed to snap back to themselves. After all, the working night would soon start. They could have their live feeds then.

 

He stepped past Richard and handed off the bag to one of the others. "Get rid of this in the incinerator."

 

Looking back into the room, he looked to the man and snapped his fingers, getting his attention. "What's your name?"

\------

 

When Jim moved, Sebastian did, as well.  Sluggish, but coming to a bit more. The rush, the high, it was addictive, and he felt a strange draw to follow Jim.  But he stayed still, pushing himself to stand, and swayed a bit, gaining his bearings. He rubbed his fingertips against his temple, looking around the room, and took a step, grabbing a tall stand and nearly toppling some old vase to get his balance.

 

The girls and boys outside of the door would have been content just to take a sniff of Jim's breath, but they stayed back, heads down and eyes up, watching the scene play out.  A few wandered away; the ones lowest in the hierarchy. One who was handed the bag nodded, opening it just to peek in and hissing quite angrily at the scent of the herbs and items inside, most notably silver, snapping the bag shut and rushing from the room to dispose of it.

 

Richard brought his hands up with a gasp, covering his mouth.  "...Intruder?  _ Thrall?"   _ The Irishman was watching Sebastian in the open doorway, stepping back.  The blond was tall, and quite intimidating. Richard scampered back to Jim, eyes bright and scared.

 

The snap of Jim's fingers made Sebastian's head jerk up, and he answered before his tongue could stop him.  "Sebastian," he said softly, "Sebastian Augustus Moran."

 

Richard chewed on his bottom lip, having seen the bag begin taken out, and looked to Jim.  "H-he was a hunter? He can't... he can't fight it, yeah, Jimmy? He can't hurt you…  _ right _ ?"

 

\------

 

Ah Sebastian. Alright then, easy enough. There weren't any Sebastian's currently in the nest. The thrall could keep his name for now. Jim reached out and set his hands on Richard's cheeks, stroking his face gently to comfort him. Reassure him. Calm the frightened rabbit that stared at the beast behind Jim.

 

"The bond is very strong. He won't hurt any of us. And if he knows how to fight, he can keep us safe. And you will have someone to keep you company during the day."

 

Jim smiled and kissed Richard’s cheek briefly, like a doting parent would. He let go of Richard and looked back into the room where Sebastian stood. He beckoned him out into the parlour.

 

"This is Richard. He is my first thrall. You'll answer to him as if he were me. Understood?"

 

\------

 

_ Don't walk. _

 

He walked ahead, stepping into the parlour, looking at the two, at the other vampires who were watching him with wide eyes.  They began dismissing themselves one at a time, until just the vampire stood in the room, along with his two thrall. His eyes were watching Jim closely, watching the other man who... looked identical to Jim.  The other thrall, the man who had run Jim's errands for him. 

 

Richard smiled at the kiss, eyes fluttering, and he cupped Jim's hands on his cheeks.  "I like it after you've eaten... you're so warm..." he whispered, but turned his head to look at Sebastian, wary eyes on him.

 

_ No, not understood. _

 

"Understood," Sebastian answered, looking to Richard, and nodding his head respectfully.

 

Richard blushed, and looked back to Jim.  "Oh!" he smiled, "Jimmy, I got you something... it's so special.  You're going to be so happy, I promise." The man stepped back and rushed from the room, skidding in the hallway and made his way to the cooler, taking out the special blood bag.

 

The blond was looking at Jim when Richard rushed off, the haze beginning to wear off, but he had no desire to harm the other. No anger, no malice.  He just felt... calm, and content, and strangely satisfied. His hand raised up, touching the scabbing dents on his neck, and he breathed out, "Your name.  He's calling you 'Jimmy.' That short for 'James'?"

 

Richard rushed back into the room, holding the present behind his back.  He walked to Jim sweetly, and whispered, interrupting Sebastian. He was the higher thrall, after all, and blushed, holding his hands out to show the bag in open palms.

 

"It's... it's the Rh-null blood.  You talked about it, once... it's the rarest, Google said..." he smiled, cheeks pink. 

 

\------

 

Richard scampered away, and Jim turned his attention back to Sebastian. He could feel the tugging at the bond as Sebastian tried to fight the thrall. He wouldn't win though. Jim had fed long and deep, securing the bond. There was no escape, unless Jim severed the bond. Or Sebastian perished.

 

Sebastian used his name, and Jim was about to correct him until Richard returned, excited. He showed off the bag of blood, and Jim eyed it, grinning at the gesture. He was sated from Sebastian's blood at the moment, but he would indulge once that feeling passed.

 

"Richard, how sweet of you to find this for me. I'm quite full for now, so let's pop this back in the fridge. We can bring Sebastian down to the kitchen and you can make him a sandwich so he can replenish some of his blood and energy. You still have the orange juice right?"

 

He put his arm around Richard and lead him out of the parlour, gesturing for Sebastian to follow. Kindness went far with Richard. As for Sebastian, eating and drinking would replace the energy that had been drained out of him. Having him at full strength meant that he could stay awake and answer questions. That strength couldn’t be used to harm, unless Jim wished it. And he wasn’t about to be carrying the lout around like a sad teddy bear.

 

\------

 

Richard saw Jim's grin, and that was worth all of the work to get that blood.  He curled against Jim as they walked, giving an affectionate root of his cheek against the vampire's shoulder.  Jim's approval meant the world to him, and while he couldn't recall how long he had been under Jim's wing, serving him, he was happy every single day.  He was always eager to do Jim's bidding, without tugging at the bond to fight it. Sometimes he didn't like having to be mean to the liaison at the hospital, but Jim had instructed him to be stern and demanding.  "I do! I just got some today, too," and, looking back for a moment, he glanced to Sebastian. "Do you like bits in yours?" he asked quietly.

 

Sebastian finally felt like he could answer without it being forced from his tongue.  "I do," he said, walking behind the two. As he made his way down the hallway, his eyes scanned the rooms.  Girls and boys lounging about on furniture, listening to music or checking their mobiles. He could see, with the lights on, that they were all vampires.  Pale skin, dark eyes... all were beautiful. He turned his head forward, and stopped when they entered the kitchen.

 

It was the strangest thing, however.  Sebastian felt with each passing moment, he knew he should be fighting.  Screaming, clawing, biting, tearing to get out. But he didn't want to. He liked the scents of the essential oils in the brothel, of the perfumes.  He liked the soft lighting, and velvet walls. 

 

"You're not ginger," he said, finally, his mind unscrambling slowly.  "He said you were ginger, and tall. That there was just - just you, and... Richard."

 

Moran, feeling a bit tired and weak, took a seat at the counter, leaning against it with propped elbows and a slumped frame.  "You're not ginger, your name is James. I'm Sebastian, and that's Richard. Conduit Street... it's a brothel, but it’s  _ not  _ and -" Sebastian pawed at his face, that echo of a voice in the back of his mind trying to tell him to run was fading.  

 

"Why didn't you kill me?" he finally asked with a whisper and looking to Jim, as Richard put Jim's very special blood up for later.

 

\------

 

Jim sat at the island counter after they placed the blood back into the fridge. He arched an eyebrow at Sebastian's questions, and gestured for Richard to start making a sandwich and glass of juice for him.

 

"No, I am not a ginger. Very observant of you. You may call me James." Sebastian was weak obviously. He gestured for the man to sit down, and conserve his energy.

 

"You wanted to kill me without even knowing me. I think I'll find out who you are, and get to know you before I decide if I'm going to kill you or not. It's far more courteous, don't you think?"

 

\------

 

"I don't have to know a vampire, to know you're-" and, he flinched, ducking his head.  He couldn't even speak ill of the man. His tongue wouldn't form the words, his throat wouldn't push the air out.  He shook his head, and slowly lowered his head down onto his arms on the countertop. 

 

"James," he said, then, after a pause.  "I've never felt that.."

 

"Great?" Richard smiled, pushing a deli roast beef sandwich and glass of orange juice to the new thrall.  "It's wonderful, isn't it? It's like... it's like when you go to the pool, and you close your eyes, and just float on the water."  The man hugged his arms across his chest, smiling and closing his eyes at the thought. "It's a hug from someone you care about..." he said softly, before sighing, and looking to Jim with a sweet smile.

 

Sebastian watched Richard, and even though he didn't understand what the man meant, he knew those feelings, and immediately knew that yes, it was quite like that.  It was like the first sunshine of spring on your face after a frigid winter, or the best release imaginable. He picked up the half of the sandwich, and began eating quietly, before looking to Jim.  "You're a fantastic actor," he said against the bread, before taking a bite, "I wouldn't have suspected a thing, if I hadn't checked your ankle..."

 

\------

 

Jim continued to stare across the counter at Sebastian, as the man struggled to insult him. Surely he was a brute, yet the thrall kept him loyal. And he had been so sweet before. Sweet and stupid.

 

Once Richard had finished his task, Jim beckoned him over and pulled him in close, patting his hand softly as a reward for doing as he was told. It didn't always have to be a bite; physical contact kept the bond strong as well. And Richard responded so well to it.

 

"I may be, but I wasn't then. It was quite simple. I barely put an effort into it. You walked into our den blindly. You made poor assumptions. You were easy to trick, because you thought you were better than us."

 

\------

 

The blond, at a point, closed his eyes while he ate, the energy of chewing his focus.  But as he drank the orange juice and ate the sandwich, he felt a bit of his strength return.  When his eyes opened again, Richard was curled against Jim's side and holding to him with affection that had no power controlling him.  

 

For Richard, Jim had been far kinder to him than anyone else, and Richard would have offered his servitude to the vampire without even being bonded.  But, being bonded was quite nice. The man practically purred, his heart picking up in his chest from joy.

 

"I was a fool," Sebastian sighed, perking up just a little.  The defiance wasn't in his eyes, the bond no longer tugged. He spoke to Jim casually, as though they were two people just having a chat over lunch.  But it was night, and he felt less high from the bite, but still felt sated. He watched the two quietly, taking another drink, and wished with all of his heart he hadn't showed kindness to the vampire.  He would be home, watching telly, having a nice takeaway meal, instead of feeling so... so...

 

...so  _ what _ ?  He didn't feel bad.  Soft eyes watched Jim, specifically.

 

"I was easy to trick, because I wanted to help you.  Because you were injured - or so I thought. I would have carried you out..."  He pinched crumbs up with his finger and thumb, licking them from his touch, and looked to Richard.  "Another," he said, simply.

 

Richard blinked, and looked to Jim.  He remembered what the vampire said about respect from Sebastian, and cleared his throat, lifting his chin.

 

"...Please, Richard.  May I have another?" Sebastian sighed, catching himself.  He didn't have a desire for Richard the way he did James, so it wasn’t natural to show him that same respect.

 

Desire?  No, no. That wasn't it.  It was just the bond.

 

Richard went to making another sandwich, letting the vampire and knew thrall speak without bothering them.

 

\------

 

Jim nodded to Richard and drew his arm back, letting him leave to make a sandwich. He wasn't very touchy, even with his thralls. But he had wanted to reassure Richard that his place was secure, even with the sudden arrival of another thrall in their midst. Richard got more than enough of his cuddling from the rest of the nest, who were always happy to curl up against a warm human.

 

Jim shifted and crossed his legs, eyes narrowing as he watched Sebastian. "You're stupid indeed if you think there are ever any humans left in a nest. They are either drained and dead or a thrall. No vampire just leaves a human around to tend to later."

 

He yawned and showed his glistening fangs, just sharp small points that could have been overlooked easily with the right smile. He was indifferent to the man before him. It was just a hiccup in the scheme of things. Jim could easily adapt. But that required information.

 

"What is your background Sebastian. Tell me about yourself."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will Sebastian manage to break the bond of the thrall? Will Richard trust that Jim has his new thrall under control? Next chapter anticipated posting date: April 20, 2018.


	3. Marcet sine adversario virtus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the bond strong, the hunter-made-thrall struggles to snap the tethers that bind him to the vampire. All the while, Jim discovers the true reason behind his newfound thrall's desire to hunt. And Richard? He is just happy to have someone to share meals with.

_ marcet sine adversario virtus -  _ _ valor becomes feeble without an opponent _

  
  


One poor choice has cost him his life, and Sebastian felt shame over his rush and idiocy, his recklessness.

 

The tired, blue eyes were fixed down when Richard pushed another sandwich to him, and Sebastian picked it up, taking those large bites from it, body desperately trying to recover nutrients.  He sucked some sauce from his smallest finger when the vampire asked him a question, and his eyes rose, defiant stare as he tugged at that bond with futility. It was no use, Jim had fed too long, and the charm too strong.

 

His tongue moved without his permission, answering.  "Born in Cambridge. Studied at Oxford, killed my first, there.  I worked after I graduated, hunting. I served two years in war, only to get in and take down this vamp serving and feeding on civilians over in Afghanistan."

 

He looked down, "I... I -" he flinched, fighting the bond, head wagging, before visibly giving up.  "I was contracted to find and kill you, by this group of - of CEOs, who suspected a suc--  _ vampire _ was charming and... and killing partners..."

 

He shoved a part of the sandwich in his mouth to occupy his tongue and stop talking, but he couldn't. He just spoke with a full mouth.

 

"I would have taken you out, if I knew... what you are..."

 

That part he didn't struggle to hide.  But when his eyes lifted again, the fight in them waned.

 

Richard frowned, looking to Jim, "Is... he worth keeping around, Jimmy?  He's fighting a lot..." He whispered, pouring himself a glass of juice and wiggling his toes as he sipped it.  He held doubts about the hunter. If, for one second, the bond slipped...

 

\--

 

Cambridge and Oxford. So, apparently the Moran family had money. He would research it further himself. Moran was a popular name amongst the elite. An Irish name, but all the Irish had long been filtered out of Sebastian's bloodline. 

 

The man spoke with such contempt for vampires, as if hunting them down was not a job, or some sacred duty, but a fun sport he approached with glee. Vampires to Sebastian had never once been people, they were simply beasts, and he was a game hunter looking for another trophy. Jim was surprised he didn’t wear a necklace of fangs around his neck, or something equally as gaudy and cruel.

 

Richard's comments drew Jim from his thought, and he glanced over at him briefly before sighing and sliding down off the barstool.

 

"He is strong, yes. But I am stronger. He may be fighting the pull, but it does no good." Jim moved around the kitchen island to stand behind Sebastian. He placed his hands against the man's back, and slowly drew them up over his shoulder blades. He slipped his fingers over the collar of his shirt, and stroked the back of Sebastian's neck, giving him that skin to skin contact to strengthen the bond from any tugs Sebastian was giving it.

 

It was strong as a steel wire,  pulled taut between them. 

 

"He's a kitten."

 

\--

 

The man was chewing, furrowing his brow when Jim moved behind him.  He felt hands against his strong back, muttering around his sandwich, " _ Oi, _ get your fu-" but froze.  It felt like jumping into a cool pool on a hot summer's day.  Or stepping out in fall to catch a brisk, fresh, savory breath of morning autumn air.  Those angry eyes went soft once more, and Sebastian felt such a peace, such a calm, that his sandwich dropped rather sloppily onto the plate, and his head tipped to the side.

 

"S'nice," he murmured, not sure the word actually left his lips.  His eyes fogged over, and he breathed the most sated, gentle sigh.  Those twitches and jerks of muscles fighting the bond, that twisted sensation in his chest, it all washed away.  In fact, he leaned to the touch, seconds from asking the vampire not to stop whatever he was doing. Just the skin to skin contact was enough to make him feel euphoric.

 

Richard, eyes wide, watched with a smile as he sipped at his juice.  "You're so lucky,  _ kitten _ !" he chuckled to Sebastian, who surely heard nothing that the slight thrall said.  His eyes danced with excitement to Jim. "Now that there's two of us, I can get more food.  I'll have someone to make meals with." Richard grinned, and looked back to Sebastian, but his eyes held nothing except pure, innocent joy.  He hugged his glass of juice with both hands, and leaned to the counter. "You dropped your sandwich," he whispered, reaching out, and trying to hand the sandwich back to Sebastian, but it was like trying to force a horse to water.

 

Moran was in his trance, his thoughts just a repetition of  _ please don't stop. _

 

Richard looked to Jim, tipping his head, "You drank for a while?  He's pretty snowed for just a touch."

 

\--

 

Jim hummed, just idly brushing his fingertips up and down Sebastian's neck. They slid into his hair, which he noticed was covered in sweat and dirt. Sebastian was obviously fit and handsome, but he was rugged, unkempt. Appearances took second place to his job, which had apparently been to kill Jim.

 

"Yes, you'll need to shop more. Lots of protein for now, whole milk, red meat, beans and peanut butter. Things to keep his strength up until he adjusts." It wasn't out of care that he did it. Drinking from thralls depleted their energy. To keep them alive it had to be built up. It was unpleasant for Jim if a thrall died. He didn't care to encounter it.

 

His touch had been light, and barely there thing. He applied a bit more pressure, massaging his fingertips into the tense muscles at the base of Sebastian's neck. He received no pleasure from it on his end. It was a necessary task, to keep a thrall in line. "Always drink deep the first time. I don't take risks. There will be no chance he can break free, not when his intention was to kill our entire family.”

 

\--

 

Richard was small, and watched Jim work the new thrall over with bright eyes.  He frowned, shaking his head. "I wouldn't have let him, Jimmy. If I had known... if I had known he was there, I would've ran him through with a fire poker, or something.  I wouldn't let any hunter get near you..." 

 

But he had.  Richard suddenly realized he had failed in protecting the nest, and his brow furrowed.  His eyes grew large and worried, and he whispered, "I'm s-sorry. I failed in protecting you, and our nest.  I should have seen him. Should have known something was wrong..."

 

The man worried his bottom lip, chewing on it, and turned his eyes down.

 

\--

"It’s unfortunate that he found his way in, but you didn't fail me Richard. Everyone is safe and that's all that matters. I just ask you to be more observant in the future. It's an important job. I'm counting of you."

 

He flashed a pleasant smile at Richard. He did not like the breech, and it was obvious it had indeed been Richard's fault. But they could learn from it and move on. Obviously more security would be required.

 

\--

 

To describe Sebastian would be like if one talked about a tired cat.  With his eyes heavy and head tipped, his breathing was slow and even, and lips parted.  There were a few moments where he grew so comfortable with the bond that he nearly tipped from his bar stool, but caught himself, and leaned back into the vampire's hand, yearned for that touch with low sighs. 

 

"I can give you information," he whispered, "on the people who hired me.  All thirteen of them." There was no tug at the bond, anymore. In fact, the man was making a willing act of offering, like Richard's gift of the special blood.  His head tipped back more into the hand, and he gave a long exhale.

 

\--

  
  
  


Sebastian spoke, and Jim looked back to him. His smile faded and he drew his hands back, away from the man. That was quite enough touching for now. 

 

"I know you will."

 

Jim dismissed Richard then, sending him away to find Mrs. Halifax and help her open for the evening. When he was gone, Jim gestured to the sandwich.

 

"Finish eating. Then we have work to do."

 

Jim moved to the sink and turned on the tap to wash his hands, along with the dirt and sweat that had accumulated from the contact. He was a clean creature, no matter how messy his lot in life became. Or who messily came into his life.

 

\--

 

The moment Jim's hand left him, it was like being yanked from sleep.  He rose with a blink, almost gasping, and doubled against the counter.  His palm pressed to his temple, and he rubbed at it, as though trying to wash away the fog from his mind.   _ Run.  Run, get out, run _ \- 

 

He didn't want to run.

 

While he didn't partake often in wicked indulgences, he could say for certain that Jim's touch surged a sort of rush through him, before lulling him into the most sated state of contentment he could ever recall being in.  He took one deep, shuddering breath, tight chest rising and caving, and he leaned an elbow on the counter, eyes heavy and down at the plate. "They don't know," he said quietly, "I never fed them any information. Proprietary, you see..." and he shoved a bite of the sandwich in, hungrier than before.  He finished the second sandwich, chasing it with the orange juice, and sat upright, before his shoulders relaxed.

 

"My brother may come looking for me, eventually.  Maybe..." he said softly, "but not here. I didn't leave a trail, or a note -" and, he cringed, shaking his head, "I was too excited...  _ too excited _ ."

 

He pushed back, slipping from the stool, and stood a head taller than the vampire, and a tenth as strong.  His feet dragged from tiredness, and he rested the plate in the rinse, before turning to the man.

 

"So, what work do we have?" he asked, reaching up to rub the back of his neck, touching his gritty, short hairs, where Jim had petted him, as if trying to get that same sensation once more.

\--

 

"A brother..."

 

Jim murmured, taking that information to save for later. That could prove to be a problem, vengeful siblings made a mess out of things. He would address it later. Now, his attention was on other things.

 

"There is no **we**. Not yet. You're a sack of meat at the moment. I don't trust you, and you aren't worth anything but a meal until you prove otherwise. And even that isn't a plus. You taste disgusting."

 

Drugs, alcohol, cigarettes. All things that made blood awful on the tongue, and in the body.  Jim beckoned Sebastian along, and he made his way upstairs, to his personal rooms above the brothel. Lounge and living areas, a den and office. There was a bedroom if he cared to use it, but he rarely did. Sleep was something forced on him, and he did that down in the basement. Alone.

 

\--

 

Oh, Jim was wise not to trust Moran.  If it weren't for that bond, that charm, Sebastian would have fought to the death to end the Irish vampire.  It wasn't even that he was paid for it, anymore. It was survival. But that desire wasn't in him, not an ounce of it.  His belly was full, and he still felt chills from the petting.

 

"I imagine so," he snorted, in regards to the taste, "probably fifty percent tar."  

 

The brothel was beginning to light up with life.  Well, human life. Sebastian could hear giggles and laughter from the humans and vampires who charmed their clients, bringing them into their private rooms - or public ones, depending on the taste.  He paused, looking back at the hallway, watching men get tugged by their ties, women tossing flirtatious looks to one another. He swallowed thickly, and followed the man up the stairs, eyes taking in the fine features of elegant solid wood accents and gorgeous, rich colours.

 

The private rooms were beautiful, classy.  They even looked habitable. He walked with trepidation, looking around, and rubbed a hand down his face, still so tired from everything, but refusing to let himself rest.

 

"At least I'm a handsome sack of meat," he smiled, perhaps a bit of that personality from earlier in the night showing.  But his smile fell as they walked around, and he frowned, "It's lonely, up here. Cold."

 

\--

 

"I could fix that, if you cross me. I'm sure there are plenty of ways I can wreck that pretty face of yours." Jim turned to face Sebastian, taking a few steps towards him. He lifted his hand and pressed a sharp nail under Sebastian's chin. "And I'd have you begging me for it."

 

Jim drew his hand back and walked to his office, where there was a desk and several chairs, bookcases and a fireplace. He flicked a switch on the wall and the hearth roared to life, filling the room with warmth so Sebastian could no longer complain about the temperature.

 

He took a seat at the desk and opened the computer, pulling up a screen to begin taking notes.

 

"Give me the names you have."

 

\--

Truth be told, Jim wouldn't have had to charm the thrall to have him beg for it.  Even before Jim's true self was revealed, Sebastian was falling for those doe eyes, the soft, lithe frame.  Jim was so fragile when he was like that. Vulnerable, and gentle, and the blond stilled, eyes shutting at the sharp prick behind his jawbone.  And, in all truth once again, he hoped his racing heart wasn't heard by the other. As James drew back, Sebastian was touching with a rub beneath his chin to check for a stick, but found his skin still intact, and followed quietly.

 

Then, then came that roaring fire, and Moran actually groaned.  The vampires didn't seem to care if the brothel was cold, and the clients got hot and sweaty, regardless.  He wasn't asked to sit, so he walked hurriedly to the fire, and dropped onto his knees, holding his hands out, palms exposed, then closed, rubbing hands to warm.  The loss of blood made him colder, and he sighed softly.

 

"Solomon Crenshaw," he said, "he was the lowest on the tier.  The Welsh investment banker."

 

A pause, and he closed his eyes, sighing as his skin begin to feel so much better.

 

"Fatma Haddad," he spoke, and put a hand down next to himself, against the rug.  "Beatrice Sulley..." 

 

The man continued listing names, and turned onto his side, laying down on the floor, in front of the fireplace.  His knees curled to his chest, and he bundled up, warm and soft, absolutely calm in a way he hadn't been in years.

 

But, finally, he sighed out the last name.  The leader of the thirteen.

 

"Ian Anderson.  Yes,  _ that  _ Ian Anderson, who owns most major television networks..." and, he sighed, "but something wasn't right about him.  He had a woman with him. Pale, black hair, pulled up. Thin. She sat in the corner of the room, in the dark... but we met at night.  I swear, she spoke through him, like he was just a puppet."

 

A beat, “...a thrall?”

 

\--

 

Sebastian set himself in front of the fire like a dog to warm himself, and really, he wasn't much more than a pet at the moment.

 

Jim recorded all the names and information Sebastian told him. He would research each one, and have them swiftly taken care of. If anyone knew about him and had hostile intentions, there was no point in keeping them alive. 

 

When the last was described, Jim considered Sebastian's recounting of the man's female companion. She could have been a vampire as well, but until he had more information, he would not assume anything. If she was though, it was as good as war. Territories were guarded and enforced. Making a move on a nest was asking for a fight.

 

"I see. What did they hire you for exactly. And for how much?"

 

\--

 

That was a soft rug.  Sebastian's head tipped against it, and he let his eyes shut, let his body relax.  Those short, blond bangs fanned down his forehead, some strands against his eyelids.  He never knew he could feel so good, and the fire flickered heat in lapping warmth over his frame.  He could sleep right there... just right there, without a care in the world. 

 

But Jim spoke again, and his eyes opened.  He stared at the flames, quiet, for just a moment.  "They hired me to investigate. To seek you out. To put a toothpick through you..." he whispered, but the thought made his stomach ache.  It made his chest feel strange, and he frowned, turning his head and resting it more against the rug, before his curled body, finally warm, began to stretch out again and relax.  

 

His arm curled beneath his head, like a pillow.  His eyes fell shut again, and he sighed. "They didn't offer much information.  Gave me a starting point. I got six-hundred thousand to start with, for time, materials and risk... promised another nine when I brought them your head.  Been hunting you for nine weeks, now."

 

There was a pause.

 

"My stomach hurts, saying that," he said, frowning, not understanding why it made him physically ill to even say things like that about the vampire.  The thrall was the only logical explanation.

 

"The woman didn't speak, but Ian kept saying that you were too great a threat," and a beat, "but... but he never said to  _ what. _ "

 

\--

 

Of course Sebastian felt off when he thought about harming Jim. As a thrall, it went against his nature. His new nature. He could still be a violent, murderous man. But just not towards Jim. It must be very conflicting for a man who made a career of destroying people. Jim felt no sympathy.

 

"You were given so much warning, and yet you disregarded all of it. And you can't even say it was worth it, because that money is no longer yours. It will go to new security for the nest. It's not like you have a life to fund any longer."

 

Jim leaned back in his leather desk chair, sinking into the buttery soft cushion. It would be too much of a risk to let the man back to his home to collect his things. If the man had been hired for that much, he was being watched. You didn't make an investment like that and not keep up with it.

 

Then again, most hunters didn't have much in the way of personal lives.

 

"You'll be staying here for now. Make a list of what you need, and it will be brought to you. You won't be leaving this building until I see fit. And I don't see much as it stands."

 

\--

 

The money wasn't worth it, not in the least, just as Jim said.  It was as good as dirt. Sebastian didn't honestly know what he wanted, and truthfully, he was planning on gambling the money away, regardless, or spending it on cheap thrills and pleasures.  Hell, if he had known there was a brothel on Conduit Street, he probably would have blown every pence there. Too bad, of course, that it just so happened to be a vampire nest. He rolled over onto his back, sighing, and resting his arms out by his sides.  He stared up at the ceiling, chest moving with each breath, and for a few moments, he was just motionless.

 

"I don't need anything," he admitted, "just a green duffel bag from my closet.  Everything else can go."

 

He didn't argue - he couldn't argue.  It wasn't his place to, and even if he wanted to, his tongue wouldn't work.

 

If Jim even let him live, it wouldn't be much of a life, at all.  What would he do to pass the time? His duffel bag had an old, worn deck of cards.  He could play solitaire over, and over. God, he wanted a smoke. 

 

Then, it hit him.

 

"I could take them out for you," he said, turning his head and looking at Jim from across the room, fire dancing shadows over his face.  "I mean, hell, I killed humans for two years while I hunted. What's thirteen more? And it would throw any others off of your trail, because it wouldn't be the same method."

 

\--

 

Jim made a note about the green bag. He'd get the address from Sebastian and send one of the nest to go collect. He would make sure they were on alert. There were a few fast as the blink of an eye, and would never be caught if they didn't wish it. Jim was about to ask the location and if anything was booby trapped, when Sebastian posed his question.

 

There was a moment. Maybe a second. And then Jim laughed. A genuine, amused laugh. He shook his head and waved his hand, dismissing the comment.

 

"You handle it? That's simply ridiculous. I know nothing of your skill other than the tidbits you have told me. You are a freshly made thrall, you can't and won't leave this building until the bond is firmly set. I won't have you endangering my family again."

 

Jim stood from his desk and stepped around it, looking down at Sebastian as he laid sprawled on the floor.

 

"You seem to think I'm stupid. And yet you're the one who has been foolish. You are no longer a hunting dog. You are a pet, and you’ll stay in the kennel until you’re trained and know who is your Master.”

 

He grinned then, not the sweet thing from before, down in the parlor. It was a wicked thing, teeth bared and shadows from the flickering flames of the fireplace making his pale face glean like a skull. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in posting - boy, life gets busy! Expect a new chapter in nine days! As always, thank you for reading. Octofied and myself are so happy to discover that others are enjoying this tale, as well.


	4. Miles Gloriosus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Jim realizes that Sebastian is eager to please, he decides to put his loyalties to the test. Perhaps some answers may come of it, he hopes.

_ miles gloriosus - the boastful soldier _

 

When Jim made the comment on Moran thinking he was stupid, it was Sebastian's turn to laugh.  It was a hiccough sort of giggle, and he curled an arm up, beneath his head, looking up to the other.  The fire was warm and seemed to calm his bones. The defiance was gone from his eyes, with whatever strange touching Jim did earlier, tethered him down like a balloon's string to a sand weight.  

 

"Stupid?" his giggle rounded off, head shaking, and he sighed to calm his breath, "No, no.   _ You?  _  Fuck, no.  You've been sending any upper echelon businessmen and women shaking in their brogues and louboutins.  You're brilliant, using your power to gain businesses. It's fucking brilliant. A new era of supernatural."

 

He tore his gaze away, looking up at the ceiling, and sighed, "And besides," he puffed, "I wouldn't want to go anywhere.  Never felt that.  _ Whatever that was _ , earlier."  His hand reached up, touching the dents in his neck, and he rubbed at the healing marks softly.  "Richard was right. It's like floating."

 

The man's eyes turned back to Jim.  "Do you feel strange, when you feed?  What does it feel like? Like having a drink in the pub, or... something better?"

 

It was out of place.  Bold. Absolutely rude to ask, but Sebastian was in a rather apathetic, relaxed state, and he studied the vampire's face in the firelight, wondering just how old he really was.  He looked young, not much younger than Sebastian, but still youthful, though the pale flesh helped, he supposed.

 

\--

 

Jim narrowed his eyes as he looked down at Sebastian. The bond didn't work both ways. He was not charmed at all by Sebastian. He would never forget this man was sent to kill him, and that he agreed to it. It showed Jim what sort of man he was.

 

"Your flattery lands on deaf ears. I don't need you to tell me anything about myself. You've only been in my presence for an hour. If I want to know how great I am, I'll ask someone whose opinion matters to me."

 

Jim could have pierced Sebastian with his glare, stabbed through him as easily as he had sunk teeth into his neck. It was a very personal question. Sebastian was nowhere near the level of Jim sharing such intimate things with him.

 

"With you? I felt like vomiting. You not only taste disgusting, you were trying to kill me. The only thing making me swallow was the need to keep you docile. I imagine I'll feel ill for days."

 

\--

 

It had to be the bond, that made Sebastian smirk.  He was charmed by the other, no matter what the man said.  Hell, James could read the London A-Z book and Sebastian would probably find it entertaining.  So his grin didn't falter, his eyes didn't lose their brightness. Jim's reaction to Sebastian's blood made him lick his back teeth and tip his head back to look up at the man more.  He had an urge to make some lewd swallowing joke, but for some reason, that sort of insult wasn't working well with whatever bond the thrall shared, so the words stayed stuck in his throat.

 

He did manage out a few words, however.  

 

"Good," he snorted, but it wasn't malicious at all, but seemed playful.  "I imagine living off of takeaway Indian food and Lucky Strike isn't helping the taste for you," he teased, and pushed up onto an elbow, looking up at the other.  He pushed to completely sit up, and curled his legs beneath him, rubbing his hands down his face. The air grew serious, and he sighed into his palms.

 

"I can't help it.  I know my brain doesn't want any of this, but it can't stop..."

 

It was probably the most sense he'd made all night.  His head turned to the fire, and he stared at it, quiet, before looking back up to Jim. 

 

"If you do end up killing me, make it quick.  I would have done the same, for you."

 

There was a gentle tap on the door, and Richard appeared with neatly folded clothes for Jim to wear.  He was looking at the two, his frown an apology for interrupting, but he spoke sweetly to his vampire, "I brought your clothes.  The new ones, from Oxford Circus. They made them to your measurements, as always... they're so soft, Jimmy. They smell so nice."

 

\--

Food actually had little to do with ruining the taste of the blood. It was the drugs, the chemicals. Sebastian had been killing himself slowly. His blood tasted dead.

 

He could have asked Sebastian what it was he did want. What had driven him to kill. What business he had stepping into a world he was not a part of him.

 

But Richard walked in then, uninvited and interrupting.

 

Jim looked to Richard with a slow blink, controlling his features. Jim's privacy was important to him, especially in a nest full of vampires. He had not asked for clothing, had not asked for Richard to come into his chambers unannounced. He had specifically sent Richard to tend to a task and give him time alone with Sebastian.

 

Hadn't he already screwed up once tonight?

Jim reached for his laptop and shut it with a snap.

 

He walked to Richard and took the folded suit from him, looking him in those oversized big eyes. And in one fluid motion, flung the suit into the fireplace, where the flames caught the fabric and flared up in a well of smoke.

 

\--

 

It was a strange thing, how a thrall could feel the energy from the connection with its host vampire.  Jim's intrigue turned to wrath, and Sebastian frowned, head still ducked. He was quiet, as to not interrupt the higher thrall and his vampire, and he kept his head low.  He swore he felt ill from his disrespectful comments to the creature, but couldn't place why. The man slowly pushed up to his feet, using the mantle above the fireplace to steady his shaking frame, but there was a whoosh of something that flew past him, and the flames burst higher.  Moran, though, didn't flinch at the flare. It felt nice, a warm wave washing over him, and he basked in it, until his head lifted and he watched the other two.

 

Richard squeaked.  It was a tiny, mousy sound, and he closed his eyes tightly when the fabric was tossed into the fire.  His shoulders moved up, head ducked, and all his mind said were Gaelic slurs of apology, a quick and peckish, “ _ I’m sorry, I just - I’m sorry, I - wanted to try and - _ ”  When he opened his eyes again, he took a wary step back.

 

It was obvious then, his intention.  When he looked to the fireplace, where Sebastian stood, then back to Jim.  He wanted to make sure everything was alright. The hunter had gotten too close.  But in his action, it showed a hint of distrust in Jim being able to take care of himself, which was, of course, not the case whatsoever.

 

The lithe thrall kept his head bowed, and he finally slurred out his Gaelic apology, knowing Jim hated apologies and decided to simply cut it short.  Then, he backed quickly from the room, racing away back to Mrs. Halifax, as he had been instructed before.

 

Sebastian?  He didn't question any of it.  He simply took a few heavy steps to Jim, the warning fire having helped his body, the food and juice beginning to replenish him, and he stood a few feet from Jim with heavy eyes struggling to stay open.  He simply had worn down, even in the short time Richard and Jim had interacted. The fire, itself, made him so tired.

 

"Please," he said gently, not used to asking for something so simple, "I feel so tired, and cold.  May I sleep in front of the fire? Just for a little while. I can't recall the last time I actually slept."

 

He was learning quickly that respect would get him much further than crudeness. 

 

\--

 

Jim did not care about intentions. He cared about loyalty and obedience. And now Richard had showed Sebastian that Jim was worthy of neither. It was as insulting as letting a hunter into their home had been. Jim could only suffer so much indignation.

 

Richard quickly scurried away, leaving Jim and Sebastian alone once again. Before Jim could even react to that upset, Sebastian had climbed to his feet and was stepping behind Jim, bold enough to speak to him. It was a simple, logical request, but in the situation it only angered Jim further. 

 

But Jim was old enough, strong enough, then he could control that anger. Silently, he gave a single nod, then left Sebastian to his rug by the fireplace's mantle. Of course a body would crave sleep after being drained of its blood. It would be useless to force him to remain awake. And it was best is Jim was alone now.

 

Jim headed back to the bedroom and changed into some dark, casual clothing and then he left for the night. There were times Jim did not care to be part of the nest, though it provided the most safety. He craved to be alone at times, with his own thoughts. And tonight, there was much to think about.

 

\--

 

Moran only felt Jim's anger like ripples on a pond.  The man gave him permission, and Sebastian practically dropped to his knees on the rug and crawled until he felt the warmth of the fire the best.  His arm made a pillow beneath his head, and he fell into an immediate sleep with no dreams.

 

Of course, he didn't know how long he slept.  He just knew the large clock in the office ticked steady to wake him, and he pushed onto an elbow, heavy eyes looking around.  The fire was gas, and still lit. His body was still warm, but he felt stronger, more alert. His eyes blinked around the room, the pulled curtains and darkened windows with their UV-filtering film, deceptive on what time it was.   Checking the ticking clock told him it was just before sunset, the following day.

 

His eyes widened and he excitedly stood, with intentions of rushing to the door, the stairs, the hallway, parlour, and out to freedom!  He nearly tripped, trying to rush to the door, but froze in place, body twisting a bit in refusal to move.

 

He knew he had to get out.  But he couldn't. He physically couldn't move, and within a few moments, his mind began to calm, again.  The ticking clock was a soothing sound, and he stopped fighting, stopped wanting to run out. Instead, he breathed out a sigh, and decided on juice.  Then, his body let him move.

 

He walked quietly down the stairs, to the hallway.  To the kitchen, where he quietly removed the orange juice, and poured a glass, gulping it down.

 

He poured a second, and took to walking around.  It was dark as night in the brothel, with just dim, natural-glow ambiance lighting from little lamps or hallway decor.  He paused, sipping the juice, and peeking into a room where Richard was curled in a tangle of arms and legs from three working vampires, who cradled him in their sleep like a soft toy.

 

The man thumbed sleep from his eyes with his free hand, and continued roaming in silence, boots creaking the floor in some places as he stepped.

 

\--

 

Jim spent most of the night outside, moving through London's shadows. As a major city, there was plenty of night life to keep someone occupied, or for a vampire to snack on. Jim found someone far healthier than Sebastian to drain, and left them to sleep it off in an alley. Without a physical presence with the bond so fresh, they wouldn't become a thrall. There was upkeep involved in that. It was very much like owning a pet.

 

He returned to Conduit street well before sunrise, and had retired to his room in the basement without visiting anyone. He had nothing to say, and no apologies to give. Maintaining two thrall was exhausting, especially one as defiant as Sebastian. Sleep was usually never a welcome thing. That morning, it was.

 

Come sunset on the next day, Jim woke and washed, changing into a suit. Over night, one of the other vampires had retrieved Sebastian's things and they were waiting by the front door. As Jim stepped into the parlour, he saw them, and sighed. At least someone had gotten things right.

  
  


\--

 

Sebastian had taken a bit to explore.  There was a dusty, antique piano in pristine condition beneath a drape in a room, quiet and off to itself.  There were paintings on the walls that were decades-old, and one could tell with just a glance, but the portraits were of the residents of the brothel.  Flapper girls, Victorian men. Young and beautiful and not a day older as they slept in the rooms around the luxurious home. He sipped slowly at the juice, not wanting to guzzle a second glass too quickly and earn a stomach ache.

 

When he finally came to the home's center, he wandered into that parlour where things had gone so terribly wrong.  His few things he had requested were by the door, and Sebastian sighed. Severin would surely think the man went away, willingly, and simply never returned.  It would not have been the first time, and guilt rattled his insides.

 

His eyes flickered to see the man in the suit standing across the parlour as well, and he took a quiet drink of his orange juice, before looking back to the belongings.

 

"Strange," he said, breaking the quiet with his soft words, "how one's life can be condensed down to just a few belongings that matter."

 

He took another drink, and looked back to the vampire.

 

"You look well.  Good day's rest?" he asked, though hardly expecting an answer.  There was no resistance in his tone, no defiance in his eyes. Sebastian looked far better, his color returned and eyes bright once more.  He wasn't tired, not in the least.

 

\--

 

"You had the option of more. You chose to condense it down. Just as you chose to have nothing of value."

 

Jim adjusted the cufflinks on the sleeves of his shirt. He was dressed for going out, and had no intentions of staying in the brothel. There was much to be done. He turned to Sebastian and looked him over. He was in the same clothing from last night, still dirty and covered in dried sweat.

 

"Is there a change of clothing in that bag? We have work to do tonight. I'd rather you were at least somewhat presentable."

 

Jim moved past him, heading back to the kitchen to find the bag of Rh Null blood  and drink it down. He didn't have to drink from Sebastian for awhile to cement the bond again. And he didn't particularly want to until his blood was clean.

 

\--

 

Having Jim's charms on him was like letting go of the wheel.  While it frightened him, somewhere deep inside, it also made him feel positively liberated.  The vampire spoke of work, used 'we,' and Sebastian smirked, wondering what had changed to make Jim use that word he had so viciously refused the night prior.  But obediently, he went to the bag and rummaged through it. It was packed full of clothes, his favorites, and most important things. He stood from his kneel and stripped down in the parlour, briefly wondering where he would be sleeping, going forward.  The fireplace was nice and warm, and he would have been just as content to grab a pillow and rest there every night. 

 

But, it seemed as though that office was Jim's, and with the way the vampire had lit his own suit on fire the night before with a toss to the flames, Sebastian imagined it was Jim's personal shrine.

 

When he emerged into the kitchen, he wore a burgundy shirt with some old rock reference on it in subtle, heather-worn black ink.  The man wore jeans that were comfortable, but perhaps a bit on the tight side. Fashionable, and expensive. Rich taste. He had a pair of nice, clean trainers on, and a black-and-white track jacket.  Bunched in his hand was a solid white scarf.

 

He watched the creature suck the last drops of the blood, and tipped his head.  Richard was talking about that, wasn't he? The night before? Special blood. He didn't ask, but filled his empty juice glass for a third time, eyes on the vampire.  He let the bag empty before he spoke.

 

"You said 'we have work.'  You're going to keep me? Or is that still up for debate?"

 

And, a pause.

 

"And, what 'work' are we talking about?  Do I need to bring anything?"

 

\--

 

Jim finished draining the bag of blood, and disposed of the now empty container into a rubbish bin. He looked up at Sebastian as the other spoke and took in his appearance. The clothes were decent, but he had hoped the man would have showered. He would simply have to be more clear with his directions in the future. Sebastian seemed to be doing the bare minimum.

 

He sighed as Sebastian asked about being kept. Was it not obvious? He wasn't dead. He should be happy with that for now. "We have a list of people to kill. And right now you are expendable, so it makes perfect sense to use you rather than risk someone. If you accomplish the jobs to my liking, you will be rewarded."

 

Jim tilted his head to the side in an almost reptilian way, regarding the man. "I imagine you'll need things to kill humans rather than vampires. Do you even have those?"

 

\--

 

The vampire's oscillation made a shiver run Sebastian's spine, but he didn't know why.  He was thrall to a very strong, very capable being. Very dangerous being. He spoke of killing humans, and there was a slight flicker of light in the blond's eyes that hinted not just an agreement to do the vampire's bidding, but an eagerness, and excitement.  Shaking his head, he raised his hands and held them up, palms showing. "I don't need weapons, I have these."

 

And, it was true.  Sebastian was far better at hand-to-hand than he was with a knife or gun - at least, a close gun.  Long-distance sniping was different - his aim impeccable. "People know what to expect when you pull a knife or gun on them.  They don't know what to expect, however, when you show up with your fists. And, for posh pricks like the ones who hired me, it'll take one punch to ground them, and a good stomp on the neck to crush a windpipe."

 

It wasn't what he wanted to say, then.  It was the charm working on him, that bond.   He had to be honest with the vampire, even if it was against his will.

 

"Plus, I don't trust myself with weapons around you, yet.  Not that I could harm you, of course, but I have no desires to end up dead because of some foolish impulse."

 

He took a sharp breath, "Plus, weapons would be loud, messy, and draw attention.  You want this is be discreet? Let me use my hands and skills."

 

\--

 

Sebastian's hands may have been deadly, but they were human hands. He didn't have strength yet as a thrall, because Jim hadn't shared his blood. And humans like the ones they would be hunting, would have bodyguards with guns and knives.

 

Jim however, just shrugged a shoulder and accepted the claim. Sebastian would either prove himself, or he would be dead. His claim of not wanting weapons around Jim was a bit foolish though. He had came in here with a bag of them and not used a one.

 

"That's your choice. I hope we don't regret it." Jim walked around the counter and stood before Sebastian. He reached up and briefly touched his hands to Sebastian's face. It wasn't prolonged contact, nothing like last night. But it was enough to spark the bond fresh and give incentive for Sebastian to please him. He drew his hands back and stepped around the other, making his way back to the front parlour.

 

"Come along."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We hope you guys are enjoying it, still! Every kudos and comment, every bookmark and visit really mean so much! It's a fun story to write, and we appreciate you guys for reading!


	5. Manu Propria

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Jim allows Sebastian to begin atoning or his transgressions, Moran, once again, finds himself in a far different place than he imagined. The vampire seems far more resourceful, and cunning, than the thrall could have planned.

_ manu propria - by one’s own hand _

 

The blond was fine, and actually felt... nice, that Jim didn't argue.  It would give him a chance to prove his worth. If his life was to be about serving the same beast he'd spent his life hunting, then he wanted to do the best he could.  Make the master proud. So he nodded, and was even smirking a bit when the other walked around near to him. His brow furrowed suddenly, however, and he almost pulled back when the vampire reached up - unsure if he was about to get a strike or claw, not knowing Jim's temperament.  

 

But the man's hand touched his face, cool fingertips brushing his cheek, and Sebastian was frozen, eyes falling shut and body almost swaying just from the simple touch.  His lips parted again, breathing even, and he leaned towards the man's hand when it drew away, and he opened his heavy eyes, sighing.

 

"...That's pleasant," he whispered, feeling even more eager to serve the other.  He licked his back teeth and followed the man out, eyes darkening with wicked delight.

 

\--

 

"That's the point."

 

Jim murmured as he stepped outside of the brothel. Night had fallen proper, and yet London was still lit up. Lights and cars, noise and people. Jim wasn't sure if it made him feel more human to have such a crowd at night, or if he hated the idea of sharing his eternal night.

 

Jim headed to the parking garage beside the building. He handed over a set of keys to Sebastian, a press of the fob lighting up the brake lights of a sleek grey Aston Martin. Like his clothes, Jim preferred the finer things. Might as well spend some money on himself.

 

\--

 

The keys were passed over, and Sebastian didn't think to check the key's brand.  When the lights flashed awake, however, his eyes grew wide.

 

" _ Holy Christ _ ," Moran murmured, walking up to the Aston.  His eyes lit up like the London lights around them, and his jaw went slack.

 

While he was wealthy, Moran had never bought much for himself in his adult life.  He lived simple, with just his gambling and vices. He leaned close to the beauty, and ran his hand along her sleek boot, whistling softly.  "You're lovely, aren't you? Oh, and I get to drive you, don't I?" he cooed to the car, and smirked, getting into the driver's side with a slide, and adjusted everything to suit his long legs and height.  His arse gave a wiggle to settle into the seat with comfort.

 

Sebastian was one to appreciate, and he took just a few seconds, running his hands along the wheel, over the gears, his heart picking up its beat.  "You have exquisite taste," he smirked at the other, buckling in. The car’s ignition button was pushed, rumbling and purring with joy at its life returned to it.  Slowly, he began to pull from the parking garage. He kept his eyes ahead, having to hold back from testing out the car's power.

 

"So," he hummed, "Where are we heading to, first?  And what am I to expect, going in?"

 

\--

 

Jim watched with a curl of his upper lip and a raise of his eyebrow as Sebastian groped the car and cooed at it. It was an odd thing to do, but then again, most humans in this day and age were odd.

 

Sebastian didn't open Jim's door, and that made him frown as he slipped into the passenger side. He settled into the seat and buckled himself in, then turned to glance at Sebastian as the other asked his questions.

 

"You offered to be the weapon. You suggested we hunt them down. You gave the information. Therefore those decisions are yours as well. Or did you not think that far when the words passed your lips?"

 

\--

 

The car began driving down busy London streets.  The night life of the city swarmed people around, and the man was feeling more like himself with each passing moment.  He cracked the window and took a deep breath of the city air, resting back into the seat, and feeling like the car was second skin.  

 

_ Fuck, _ he wanted a smoke.  Of course he never would tarnish an Aston in such a way, especially not such a lovely one.  But perhaps when it was all done, he'd have a nice drag in the night air. If Jim didn't mind the nicotine in his blood.  

 

That was, of course, dependent on Jim not killing the blond after the dirty work was done.

 

"Alright, then," he grinned, teeth bared, "Do you want to scare them, ascend the chain?  Start with the lowest, work our way up? It'll make the future work tougher, but if we start from the top, they'll scatter like goddamn roaches.  The ones up top tend to have more pride, thinking they're better, that they can survive."

 

It seemed as though the man was more excited about killing humans than vampires.  The nervous, fumbling man from the parlour, grasping for weapons in his bag was a different man than the one driving.

 

He tipped his head, eyes flickering to Jim, "Let it be known I can't control half the shit I say around you.  Can't stop myself. Is that part of this? Unadulterated honesty?"

 

\--

 

Jim had just told Sebastian to figure it out himself, and yet he was still asking for Jim to give him directions. He wanted to please Jim obviously, and carry it out in a way Jim would approve of. But the whole point of this was not just to kill Jim's enemies.

 

"Part of you impressing me is you figuring this out on your own Sebastian. You clean up your mess yourself. And then maybe you'll prove you are worth keeping around."

 

Jim looked out the window and watching the world zip by through tinted windows. 

 

"It's not always the case. Some are simply compelled to please their master. Some are loyal. Some are protective. It's always different. Just like how some are affected by the physical part of the bond differently."

 

\--

That must have been when Jim touched him.  It felt like spring rain on his skin, or the first snowfall flakes touching his eyelashes.  It felt like the buzz in the air before a storm, and he sighed, staring ahead. "Alright, then.  I suppose you're along for the ride?" he grinned, licking the inside of his cheek and turning a corner, heading towards the Knightsbridge area, where Solomon Crenshaw resided.  Oh, Sebastian wasn't an idiot enough not to research the people who hired him, first, before going after the vampire. Making sure they had the money they promised, the resources.

 

If he had put half as much effort into learning about Jim, he wouldn't be in his current situation.  Oh well,  _ c'est la vie _ .

 

He pulled the car down the street from Solomon's home.  Parking it, he sat for a moment, and stared down the street, eyes going blank for a few moments as he recalled the layout of the man's home, the blueprints he'd acquired in his investigation into the man.  Sebastian had quite a photographic memory, and he took a small breath.

 

"Fourteen minutes, tops," he said with a nod.

 

It was a strange move, then.  Sebastian unbuckled, and glanced to Jim, but didn't ask if he was going to join him.  Sebastian knew it was his mess to clean up. His hand extended down towards Jim's, if only for that strange, calming touch, a bit of tangible bravery.  But his hand stopped short of contacting Jim's skin, and he turned, getting out of the car, shutting the door and walking down the sidewalk in silence towards the penthouse flat.

 

\--

Jim didn't pull back as Sebastian’s hand reached for his. He tilted his head in that cold blooded way and watched with curiosity, like a child who watching a trail of ants just before stomping on them. The thrall pulled back and left the car before he made contact however.

 

Jim wondered what sort of thing he'd ask for as a reward then.

 

He didn't sit idly by and wait in the car. Jim slipped from the vehicle and moved through the night, taking a neighboring house's roof as he perch to watch Sebastian clean up his mess. He didn't expect the man to finish the list in a single night. And he hadn't decided yet if he had faith that he was going to finish at all.

 

\--

If there was one thing that Sebastian had learned, it was how to tiptoe around in the dark, undetected.  So he had went between the flats, through the alley, and found the balcony. Climbing to it on the second floor along the building's architecture, he hoisted silently onto the balcony ledge.  The patio doors were open, of course. Why wouldn't they be? No one needed a locked flat when they had that much money and bodies to guard it. And besides, Solomon had hired a well-known hunter to take down his only real threat.  

 

It was room by room that Sebastian cleared.  From the outside, the first room's light stayed on.  The second room, closer into the home, the lamp flickered, and turned off.  The floor above, the hallway light flicked on, but off, as quickly as it had turned on.  

 

And finally, there was nothing.

 

For a vampire like Jim, the scent was surely in the air.  Blood, thick and tangy. Copious, radiating through the air on the slightest breeze, blind to the senses of humans.  It most certainly wasn't Sebastian's blood, and the chorus of beating hearts pounding inside of the penthouse had closed to two.  A steady beat. A heavy, fast beat. A steady beat. A faster beat. A steady beat. A slowing beat. A steady beat. No other beat at all.

 

The window on the first floor pushed up, and open.  A figure spilled from the window, landing on its side, before pushing up.  And when it stood, the blond man straightened, walking with a slight limp towards the street, from the alley.  By the time he reached the sidewalk in front of the home, his limp was gone, and he had straightened up, steady heartbeat just as calm as it had been throughout the altercations.

 

He neared the Aston, pausing for a moment and patting himself down, realizing he had forgotten his cigarettes.  He grumbled, and approached, the streetlamp illuminating sprays of blood, spit, and sweat against his clothes

 

\--

Jim was waiting beside the car when Sebastian returned. His eyes closed an eerie gold in the dark, pupils dilated from the scent of blood in the air.

He looked Sebastian up and down, then opened the driver's side door and set one hand against Sebastian's chest, pushing him back a bit.

"I do hope you aren't so delusional to think you're getting into my car covered in various body fluids."

There was no praise for the kill. Sebastian had done what he was told to do. And he had twelve more to go.

"Shirt off or you can jog home."

 

\--

Sebastian had walked until he couldn't, fixated on the gold, glowing eyes looking up at him.  They were hauntingly beautiful, and the man only paused when spread fingers against his chest stopped him.  He looked down to the hand, and when Jim spoke of his shirt, the man licked his lips. He really didn't wish to take the shirt off, the air was cold and he was decorated with scars that he wasn't proud of.  But he didn't want to jog home, and there was a strange pull from their bond to want to be near the creature. The thrall hesitated a moment, eyes down, before he stepped back and nodded.

 

His jacket, torn at the shoulder from the fighting and stained with crimson, was peeled off.  Then, his blood-splattered shirt was tugged at, revealing a body well kept, despite his vices and foul blood.  Tight skin drew across muscles, sinewy but strong. His frame was angled, with prominent features, and he immediately shivered from the cold, skin raising goosebumps and shivering.

 

In the dim street lamps glow, prominent, raised scars were apparent, around his shoulders and curving along his back.  Speckled and marked with the cuts, he stood taller, as though to make up for his appearance, not seeing the capable and formed body, but the embarrassing scars.

 

He bunched up the shirt and jacket in his hands and nodded.  "What do you want me to do with these? Rubbish bin? That would probably what Scotland Yard calls 'Evidence.' though."

 

\--

 

Jim leaned back against the car and watched as Sebastian pulled off the pieces of clothing that were stained by blood and sweat. The smell was strong, but Jim had been sated earlier, and had no pangs of hunger. He was not some young thing, driven mad by the scent of blood. He had far more control than that of a starving fledgling.

 

Sebastian's body was a map of scars, carved into his flesh from various altercations throughout the years. It was a sort of text, a monument to each vampire he had struggled to kill. Jim imagined it was much like a visit to a holocaust museum, where you could see the name of fallen kin etched into a vast stone wall. Sebastian was a grave reminder that he was a prejudiced murderer. Jim wondered how many of those scars had been given to Sebastian by someone he knew. Perhaps someone he cared about, someone he loved. Now just scattered ash.

 

Jim looked back to the house where Sebastian had done his deed, several blocks away. It was dark, and in London you could never see stars or a moon beam through the thick fog. But you could make out shadows, and certainly with glowing eyes Jim had no problem seeing in the dark.

 

"You burn them. That's what you do with evidence. You burn it."

 

No sooner had the words left his lips, an explosion shook the ground, and the house burst into a wall of roaring flame that lit up the neighborhood. Jim watched for a moment, then hummed and slipped down into the driver's seat of the Aston. He started the engine and slid the seat back into proper position, then looked up at Sebastian expectantly.

 

\--

 

The man stood quietly, and when Jim's eyes took in the shame of this scars, Moran couldn't meet his eyes.  He dropped his gaze, silent, waiting for the other to end his stare. He knew there were blatant marks from vampires, as a prominent stripe of human hand-sized claws scraped their way over the round of his shoulder, raised and white and angry.  An echo.

 

He heard the vampire speak, and turned is head to follow the gaze.  The sudden eruption made Moran jerk and jump, shuffling back with wide, frightened eyes.  He hadn't seen that since war, and his eyes glossed with the glow reflecting on them. 

 

Standing perfectly still, he didn't move, but watching flames lick into the sky and the sudden flicker of life in the surrounding buildings, as neighbors jilted awake or stopped their dinners with the earth-shattering sound.  

 

Moran swore his bones were still vibrating from the shock of the explosion.

 

He looked to the vampire as he settled into the car, and Sebastian glanced back once more.  It was impossible not to stare at a roaring fire.

 

Sebastian quietly took a seat in the passengers side, silent for a long few seconds, before he looked to the vampire. 

 

"I -" he breathed, but looked ahead again, changing his direction of words, "How many do you want me to take out, tonight?"

 

\--

Sebastian had done his job, and done it well. But with the explosion, it was obvious that Jim had not really needed the Hunter to do the job at all. It was a power play, making him turn on those that had hired him and offered vast amounts of money in order to end Jim's life. And Jim had turned that back on them without a single slip of paper.

 

Jim drove down the road, turning off the street and leaving the growing chaos of the explosion and fire behind them. The sky was lit up like a late sunset, full of burning reds and oranges that dissipated into plumes of thin smoke. Jim didn't answer Sebastian quite yet, putting a good deal of distance between them with a roaring purr of the Aston's motor. After all, why bother having the car is you didn't put the engine to the test now and then?

 

Out of the residential neighborhood, Jim directed the car more towards the industrial, where the Thames cut through the city in a dark foreboding line. 

 

"One is plenty for tonight. I want them to see that as a message. I don't care how much they prepare themselves. I will find each one and pull them apart like ripping the stitches of a rag doll. They will regret their foolish decision, long after they are dead and rotting."

 

\--

 

There was silence from him as he listened to the rumbling Aston's purr, and he let his head rest back against the seat cushion support.  He didn't care to know where they were going, but his mind was counting how long it had been between the time he crawled from the window, and the explosion.  Had James planned it ahead of time? Had a set time, and Moran had only escaped by moments before being blown to smithereens? Or was it a remote detonator? Oh, he didn't care to know.  He just knew that his knuckles pulsed, exposed and busted from the fighting, blood drying and scabbing with an eclipse of bruising around the violent red.

 

"You just set me on them, I can take care of it," he finally said, head lifting and eyes opening.  He was sure it wasn't the charm that was making him feel the way he did. No, Jim hadn't commanded him to curb stomp Solomon's face on the corner of his porcelain bathtub.  Jim hadn't told him to push his elbow into the wife's windpipe, leaving her to suffocate, writhing on the floor.

 

No, that was all Sebastian, and the man felt a strange liberation in his bones.  He could really kill, and in his mind, could just blame it on being thrall.

 

A scapegoat, of sorts.  Freedom from guilt.

 

He looked around, seeing warehouses and factories around them, instead of the classic London architecture.  Picking at one of the scabs on his knuckle, unable to stop from scratching wounds, he ducked his head to look out through the front of the car, upward.

 

"The problem with rag dolls are that they can be sewn back together.  I don't think Ian was clever enough to orchestrate it," he frowned, watching the sky for a moment, before sitting back.  His bare skin back rested to the seat, and he found it to be surprisingly soothing.

 

\--

Jim pulled up to a dock on the banks of the Thames. There were warehouses around, and from across the wide river, you could see the lights from the Eye slowly turning. He parked and turned off the car, pocketing the keys. Turning to look at Sebastian, Jim stared for a moment, mostly at the blood drying on his hands, scabbing around his bashed knuckles. It was black in the  dim light, but the metallic smell was unmistakable.

 

"Not if the fabric is frayed beyond they point of salvaging. There is more than one one to break a man."

 

Jim reached over and took hold of Sebastian's hands. He brought them over towards him, raising them, and then placed his mouth over the wounds across the knuckles. He sucked gently, pressing his tongue against the broken skin to coax it into healing. He did the same to the second hand, then let them go with a sigh, tasting the tang of tainted iron again on his blood. 

 

It really was a shame Sebastian took such poor care of himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We hope everyone's enjoying the ride so far! Thank you again from Octofied and myself, for taking the time to read!


	6. Meliora

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Jim's disappointment over Sebastian's motives leads to a questionable future with the two, Richard makes an effort to help the situation ease.

_ Meliora - latin - “better” _

  
  


"Tear 'em apart, yeah?" he grinned, glancing to the vampire, his eyes dark like coal, with reflections of the city in his glossy eyes.

 

The man wasn't afraid of Jim.  ...Alright, fine, he was. When Jim began to reach over, Moran visibly stiffened, his mind immediately picturing his lifeless corpse floating face-down in the Thames, invisible to the tourists having champagne in the Eye.  But the second Jim's hands took up his own, whatever fear he had ended abruptly. Just the contact to Jim's skin was like a sun-starved plant feeling light on its leaves, and his head bowed instantly. It was a crippling thing, to be stilled in such a way by a simple touch or hold, but he had no desire to fight what happened.  It felt more comforting than anything he could recall, and he shuddered. Goosebumps raised on his skin once more, strong arms relaxing.

 

His eyes stayed open to watch the vampire healing his hands, and the sting and burn of the wounds and bruises washed away.  

 

Jim's hands slipped from his own, and while the physical connection was gone, that bond between them was strong, and the thrall drew his hands back, looking at the skin, healed and soft.  He stretched his fingers out and heavy eyes stared down.

 

"I'm starting to live for that," he said, drawling his English tone softly, referring to Jim's touch.  The man's bare chest rose and fell heavily, and he settled back, staring out over the river. He couldn't stop touching his healed knuckles, fingers brushing them.

 

"I don't think I've ever actually taken time to look at her," he muttered, referring to London.  There was such a peace in the air, and he knew he shouldn't, but he said it, anyways. 

 

"Thank you... they don't hurt, anymore."

 

\--

 

Jim sat back in his seat with a sigh and looked out over the river. His gaze wasn't focused on the wheel, but instead on the pitch black water at the end of the dock.

 

"Is that what you have to live for? The rush of a touch from me? You feel that way because you are an addict. So this is replacing the effect drugs have on you."

 

If all Sebastian had to live for was his addiction, then he was a much sadder man then he had thought before.

 

"What do you want as your reward?"

 

\--

 

"We're all addicts," Sebastian said, "just with different fixes.  And some have more of a pull to their drug of choice than others."  

 

The plain stripe of his lips across his face curled into a slight little smile, and he shrugged a shoulder up lightly, "I think you'd prefer this, though, wouldn't you?  Better than taking a handful of pills."

 

There was a bit of quiet, eyes staring out over the water.  He watched the subtle movement of the surface, his eyes taking in the calm of it all.  For the first time in his life, he actually felt peace. His relaxed shoulders, his head tipped, the way he looked over his cheeks towards the city.  It was just... 

 

He breathed.

 

Hearing Jim's voice, he paused, and didn't look to the vampire by his side.  With a furrowed brow, he thought for a moment, and looked to him. 

 

"I don't -" he started, watching the other for a moment, "I..."

 

He didn't want the drugs; they were nothing compared to the brush of the vampire's fingertips.  He didn't want money, because the rush of gambling was nothing compared to the feeling of Solomon's skull cracking beneath his heel.  Hell, he didn't even want freedom - not that Jim would give him that.

 

"This."

 

He nodded, looking ahead again, over the water. "This.  This is nice. I can hear my heartbeat in my ears, and the air feels like it's buzzing, but I'm calm."

 

With a small, lethargic smile, he sighed.  "How about you? Is there something that you want?"

 

\--

 

Jim wasn't exactly sure what Sebastian meant by that. He wanted the view of London, the car, the bond he shared with Jim? Or just the addiction of the touch?

 

Or perhaps he wanted all of it.

 

Jim was silent for a while, looking out over the water. When it was still, it reflected the lights from the Eye like a dark mirror. There was no one to interrupt them now. If Jim was to make any sort of decision, he needed to have some questions answered.

 

"Why do you kill us?"

 

\--

 

He didn't think about a damn thing.  He didn't worry for Severin, assuming the twin would be better off without him, anyways.  Sebastian was the defiant one, the black sheep. For a few moments, he let his eyes fall shut, let his body just breathe.  Meditate, in a way. He swore his heart slowed, his breathing evened. There was a sound of Jim's mouth, that wet little noise someone makes before they speak, and he opened his eyes, watching the other when he asked his question.

 

"Why not?" he said quietly, looking back out over the water.

 

"They asked why I killed vampires, when they hired me.  Those CEOs. They expected some big story, about how a vampire killed my family.  Some act of revenge. Something personal. It isn't. I honestly don't care if it's vampires, or humans.  If it's rich men, poor men. Soldiers, civilians."

 

He looked down, scratching at a spot of dried blood on his trousers, eyes heavy and almost remorseful.  "I began learning about your kind at Oxford. Began hunting, then. Only started being paid for it when they hired me to take you out."  He shook his head just once, eyes shutting, and he gave some laugh, low and rumbling, bitter in its way.

 

"Boring, huh?" he muttered, lifting his head to look at Jim, "Maybe I thought if I did this, I wouldn't die old and alone.  Go out in some blaze of glory, doing something I  _ thought  _ was brave."

 

His eyes moved back to the water, watching the stillness, the city rippling in the dark.  "Saying it out loud, sounds ridiculous," he admitted.

 

\--

 

Just because. Sebastian would have murdered Jim and everyone else at Conduit Street, just because it was something to do. A hobby. Jim was thought of as a beast, a creature. And yet even he had reasons for killing. It was never a just because. In fact, he usually went out of his way not to kill. Owned a blood bank. Didn't let his nest out to hunt, or to drain a client fully. Killing only came as a necessity.

 

His stomach churned with unease. No wonder Sebastian tasted so awful. It wasn't just the drugs. He would always taste awful. He was rotted on the inside.

 

Jim took the keys from the ignition and handed them to Sebastian.

 

"I don't care where you go."

 

Opening the car door, Jim slipped out of the vehicle and into the darkness. And then he was gone.

  
  


\--

 

The keys were heavier than a boulder in Sebastian's hand, and he watched the man get out, watched him vanish into the industrial district's labyrinth of warehouses and factories.  It was a quiet moment of realization, that the monsters Sebastian had thought were wicked, demonic things, were just the very opposite. In silence, he sat, looking back out over the water, watching the city.

 

Was penance a thing with vampires?

 

Moran was sitting, peaceful, until his skin prickled and his bones began to ignite.  He didn't know what overcame him, he didn't know why he chose to do what he did. Why the keys pushed into the ignition, why he drove back through the gritty, smoky part of London, back towards her heart.

 

Jim had dismissed him.  The vampire didn't specify if Sebastian was free completely, but he took it as such.  And weaving through the city, winding through the alleys and streets, he began his work.  The second home of the night was as easy as the first - word hadn't reached the others, yet, and if it had, they hadn't the time to prepare.  Moran compounded from each home, taking weapons found, stealing them, and using them for the next target. Easier and easier, it went from fists and knives to guns, quick shots, making the job fast and simple. 

 

He had stolen a shirt from one of the first homes, too large for him, but something to cover his body.

 

Dawn came, and the man was not in the brothel on Conduit Street.  

 

The day passed, and mid-afternoon, Richard had stayed up, waiting.  He didn't like Sebastian, didn't trust him, but worried that Jim had lost thrall, and that he would be in a strange mood due to that.  So when the blond returned to Conduit Street, Richard let him in with a frown gasping when he saw the man's state.

 

Sebastian wasn't injured, but for a busted lip and split brow.  He was drenched with sweat, some dried and sticky on his skin, and the shirt clung to him.  He said nothing to Richard, but made it halfway down the hallway, to the parlour, before dropping to his knees, and crawling into the parlour, face-planting the floor, immediately falling to exhaustion.

 

Richard knew better than to wake Jim, as such a thing was impossible during daylight, so he simply took his plush, soft fleece blanket and dragged it to the parlour, tucking it around the other thrall, and turning the lights back out for the daytime, going back to his nest pile to sleep for a few more hours.

 

It was Jim's mobile that pinged a few times, two minutes after sunset.

 

_ One of your thrall just beheaded one of mine, while I slept.  Irene _

 

_ Ian had done nothing wrong.  Irene _

 

_ Care to explain?  Irene _

 

\--

 

It was the buzz of his phone that woke Jim from his slumber, the ping of an unfamiliar alert. He took out the mobile and read the messages, have a roll of his eyes and replied.

 

_ You should know why. You sent him to me first. I'm returning the favor. JM _

 

Jim climbed out of bed and tossed his phone into the covers, not caring what her reply was. He assumed that meant that Sebastian had finished the rest of his job. Jim was ambivalent to it. It was twelve men who wouldn't try to kill him again. But they wouldn't be the last.

He dressed for the evening and made his way upstairs, stepping into the parlour.  He found Sebastian sleeping on the floor, Richard's favorite blanket tucked around him. Was the man ever not filthy? Jim stepped around him, unphased, and headed for the kitchens to find a meal, and someone to clean Sebastian up out of the parlour before clients began to arrive.

 

\--

 

Richard was sitting by the counter, chewing happily on a robust meal.  He'd whipped up a big plate of English Breakfast for himself, and had a plate sitting out, cold, for Sebastian.  Well, at least Richard was trying, even if he knew Sebastian probably wouldn't stir for the meal. There were quiet footsteps, and he took a big bite of toast, before looking to Jim and he put the bread down, scrambling from his bar stool and opening the blood supply fridge for Jim, smiling softly to him.

 

"...Did you sleep well?" he asked quietly, though sleep wasn’t what one would call a vampire’s catatonia like death.  His eyes stayed on Jim and he was hopeful that the man felt better from the other night. He wanted him to be proud of his thrall, and Richard understood that he sometimes got overzealous.  It was just his excitement he needed to reign in.

 

So he nibbled on his lower lip, fuzzy white bunny slippers rubbing the floor as he toed the ground, and he smiled softly at the vampire.  "He.. he didn't come back, until earlier this afternoon. He smells awful...."

 

\--

 

"He always smells awful. He seems to be adverse to the idea of a shower. Have one of the others go collect him from the parlour when you've finished your breakfast."

 

Jim took the blood bag and put it in a bit of not water from the kettle to warm it through. He then pierced the bag and drank down the warm blood, clicking on the telly in the kitchen to watch the evening news and see the aftermath of whatever chaos Sebastian had wrought.

 

He hadn't expected him to come back. Why would he?

 

\--

 

_ ‘...tland Yard is saying it was a deliberate attack, possibly related to the suicides scattered about London of high-profile businessmen.  Phone records link each of the victims to one another, but police are giving no indication that there were any other connections. There are talks of the market being chaotically high in the days to come, following the scramble of the organizations and companies to find new CEOs.  So far, a statement was released from Detective Inspector Lestrade during a briefing conference stated, 'We are still finding the bodies. Each home was destroyed in deliberately ignited gas leaks. If you have any information...' _

 

Richard was quiet, going back to his place and glancing to the telly, shoving his mouth with food to get to asking one of the members of the nest to get Moran cleaned up.  Richard grew quiet, face paling, and he looked back to Jim.

 

"Jimmy?" he whispered, "Is - is that what he did?"  He gulped down a few swallows of orange juice, and furrowed his brow, confused as to why Jim wasn't with Sebastian overnight.  He pushed to stand, and blinked to the vampire. "A-Are we safe, now?" 

 

He drew up his thumb, chewing on a hangnail, and put his plates in the sink to wash later, pausing and frowning at him.  "...Maybe he'll smell better, and you'll want to keep him? I don't like stinky things either, Jimmy."

 

\--

 

Jim finished the bag and tossed it into the rubbish bin. He glanced over at Richard's worried little face and said nothing. They were never safe. That sort of thing was an illusion born from ignorance.

 

The questions turned to Sebastian, and Jim really didn't have an answer to that. He was a danger to them, and only as a permanent thrall would he be kept in check. It was a connection Jim did not care to make. Not even Richard had that. But Richard was not a threat.

 

"Give him a makeover then Richard. He desperately needs it."

 

\--

Richard clapped a hand over his mouth.  "No," he whispered, gasping softly, eyes immediately lightening up like the sunrises Jim could no longer watch.  He bounced on his heels, "I can do that?!" And, he squealed excitedly, rushing by the vampire and scooping up his hand gently, kissing his wrist once, quickly.  James wasn't one to allow hugs, under any circumstance, so Richard settled with his gesture of appreciation, before bolting from the kitchen, bunny slippers squeaking on the floor as he rounded the corner to his room.

 

Then, as quickly as he made it to his room, he left, arms full of toiletries, and he rushed down the hallway to fetch Sebastian, tugging at him for a solid five minutes before the man stirred.  Even when Sebastian was awake, he didn't even put up a fight, letting himself get pushed and prodded by the other thrall into the private washroom on the first floor that Richard was permitted to exclusively use.

 

There were sounds of water, of Sebastian's very audible grumbling and protest, and Richard's equally bratty, "You're under me, remember?"

 

But Richard spent a good hour in the room with Sebastian, scrubbing and cleaning.  Digging dirt and blood from beneath his nails, scrubbing the grime from his body, washing sweat down the drain.  Sebastian received a nice hair trim, shaping his hair properly, trimmed low on the sides and longer on the top, fading a bit and looking far more classy than even Sebastian would admit.  To Richard, he couldn't stop thinking of that scene from Beauty and the Beast, where they cleaned-up the beast and made him more presentable.

 

Richard continued, bustling about the first floor, grabbing up various things from the other nest dwellers.  'Borrowing this!' 'Be right back!' 'Using this, thanks!'

 

So with two hours passed, Richard finally tugged the other thrall upstairs, to Jim's office.

 

"Drumroll!" Richard called out from the hallway in front of the office, before shoving Sebastian into it, the tall man stumbling from tiredness, catching himself.

 

Moran looked completely different.  He wore one of his shirts, a black button-down dress shirt, sleeves rolled to the elbow.  It was tucked into a pair of clean, black trousers. He had a nice, close shave, and he carried a clean, neutral sort of scent.  His nails were trimmed and neat, clean. His hair was cut, not too short, but shaped. And the blond that was there, well, it was gone.  A rich brown took over, instead. making the man's eyes glow a marine blue in contrast. He rubbed at his own side, shifting his weight, and didn't meet Jim's eyes.  After all, he hadn't been told he could return.

 

Richard, peeking around the corner to where just his eyes were seen, looked at Jim with a bright, hopeful gaze, whispering, muffled from behind the door frame, "...I saw his roots.  They were brown. What do you think, Jimmy?"

  
  


\--

 

Jim had of course retired to the upper floors while Richard had his way with Sebastian. He supposed it was as close to an apology as Jim would ever give from snapping the other night with the suit. Richard would obviously have a wonderful time cleaning up the stray dog that had wandered into the brothel.

 

Sure enough, in a handful of of hours, Richard returned with his leashed dog in tow, pushing him into the office for inspection. Jim stopped his work at the laptop and closed it, looking over at the two of them. He stared at Sebastian for a bit, who certainly looked cleaner, though perhaps a bit tired.

 

"He looks much better as a brunette."

 

Jim stood up and walked over to Sebastian, staring him in the face, even though the other refused to met his eyes. He finally lifted his hand and held it out towards Sebastian, but said nothing further.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading! :)


	7. Per Angusta Ad Augusta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim offers Sebastian a second chance at life - or death, depending on the perspective.

**_per angusta ad augusta_ ** _ \- through difficulties to honors; similar to ‘through trial to triumph.’ _

  
  


The way Jim held his hand out made Sebastian's tired, downcast eyes flicker up.  He saw the upturned palm, and languidly held fingers. It reminded him of the way one greets a dog, holding fingers out to let the pup sniff before petting.  Sebastian's dull, hazy eyes brightened, and he turned his head, looking at the man, then at his hand. He stepped closer, but didn't take Jim's hand to kiss it, like Richard would have.  Perhaps it was just in Sebastian's nature, but he swept the vampire's hand up, and cupped it against Sebastian's own freshly-shaven, surprisingly soft-skinned cheek, hot from the blood flowing through him.

 

He cradled Jim's hand, leaning his head into the vampire's palm, eyes falling shut.  He didn't apologize for his life's choices, didn't make excuses for what he had been doing before he met James.  There was silence from him, not speaking until spoken to - learning, slowly, how to behave around his vampire.

 

Richard was still peeking around the corner, now with fingers curled around the doorway edge, eyes bright and still excited.  "Doesn't he, though? Aw, Jimmy, look. He's being sweet," Richard whispered, speaking with a dollish tone, as though Sebastian were nothing more than a puppy who had messed on the floor and tried to apologize for it with whimpers or big, sad eyes.

 

Moran's eyes opened, the touch of Jim's skin giving him the shivers and comfort that he didn't have the courage to ask for, before.  He met the vampire's eyes, and still, said nothing.

 

\--

 

Jim didn't break his gaze from Sebastian. He let the other hold his hand against his freshly shaven cheek, making no attempt to pull it away.

 

"Richard. You are to never forget what he came here to do to us. No matter what occurs between you two in the present, or the future, you are to remember the past and be cautious. Even as a thrall he will never be tame."

 

Jim wasn't trying to degrade Sebastian, nor was his tone harsh. He was just protecting his family. They could become friends. They could care for each other. But Jim did not want Richard to forget what he was capable of.

 

"Thank Richard for what he has done for you. He said you couldn't stay if you were still stinky after all."

 

\--

 

Richard gave a meek little nod, slow and soft, before his eyes moved to Sebastian, watching the man interact.  He was quiet, letting the two share that bonding, and stepped into view completely. He nodded to Jim's words, understanding, and he smiled slightly.  "Maybe as a man. Now, maybe, he could be tame one day, though," Richard whispered, stepping into the office and looking at the two still, still gawking at his own abilities of makeovers.  The Irishman was quiet, and didn't get too close.

 

Sebastian nodded, and in a strangely intimate move, kissed Jim's palm, not his wrist, as Richard had done.  He reluctantly released the vampire's hand, not wanting to wear out his welcome, although he felt absolutely heavenly from the touch.  His eyes were vibrant once more, full of life, and he smiled a very genuine smile to Richard. "Thank you, Richard," he said softly, nodding his head and looking back to Jim.

 

"Thank you.  For letting me stay.  I..." he swallowed, jaw tight for a moment, before he locked eyes with the vampire, making sure Jim knew his sincerity, "I know you'll never forgive me, for what I've done, that you'll see my sins when you see me.  Doesn't mean I won't live my life trying to right my wrongs." He took a small breath, and bowed his head down, stepping back from the vampire, giving him respectful space.

 

"You weren't the monster," he said, very quietly, and stepped back again, reaching up and scratching at his busted lip, his scab-scratching habit showing, "I was.   _ I am _ ."

 

Richard looked to the man, then down, saying nothing.

 

\--

 

As his hand was kissed and released, Jim flexed his fingers and drew back. He nodded at the thank you that was directed at him, though it was obvious Jim was caught between a rock and a hard place. He had a decision to make, and did not care to do it. But it was necessary.

 

"Richard. I am sure Sebastian is hungry after his ordeal. Could you go downstairs and heat up his plate of food, then bring it here for him to eat?"

 

He knew Richard would be quick to comply, and as he hurried away, Jim moved to another room where there was a table they could sit at. When Richard returned with the meal, Jim thanked him and dismissed him, needing to discuss something privately with Sebastian. He let him eat for a bit, finding men much more agreeable when they had a full belly.

 

\--

 

Moran was grateful for the food.  He sat across the table from James, hunched but taking polite bites of his meal.  He seemed to have manners developing rather quickly, and he scooped the beans with the toast, eating in quiet.  It was nice, truly, it was. Jim sat across from him, the room's dim and relaxing lighting making it feel almost romantic, like some candlelit dinner date.  Of course, he couldn't think of it as such. A vampire like James would have not just zero, but negative interest in a former hunter, some mongrel from the streets.  That didn't stop his eyes from dancing up every now and then to take in the shadows over Jim's face, to watch him as Sebastian ate in silence. Lovely. Wasn't that his first impression?  Jim was lovely. But then he was a vampire, and then there was the pain - then the most liberating, euphoric feeling the man had ever enjoyed.

 

Another bite, and he chewed slowly.

 

The man politely ducked his head, as not to stare.  His left hand touched the grain of the tabletop, sort of just feeling the grooves beneath the pads of his fingers.  

 

He was nearly finished eating, and took a long drink of juice, before meeting Jim's eyes.  Still, he said nothing. Jim didn't seem like he was one to enjoy small talk, and Sebastian had a habit of putting his foot in his mouth.  

 

Of course, he hoped his faster heart rate wasn't noticed, as it strangely thumped quicker in his chest.

 

\--

 

Sebastian was staring, but Jim never looked away. He was never intimidated or embarrassed, that sort of feeling having long since diminished over the many years.

 

When the man finished, Jim cleared his throat and spoke.

 

"If you are to remain here, you must become my permanent thrall. You would be linked to me eternally, with no way to break it beyond death. You will have more empathy with both Richard and I. You will be healthier, will heal faster, be stronger, more resilient because I am giving you my strength."

 

He signed and spread his hands.

 

"I give you the option to accept or refuse. Unlike when you first became a thrall. You can walk away from it. But if you are to remain, I must insist upon it."

 

\--

Sebastian had sat back, body resting in the chair, and eyes on the other.  There was silence from him, and he kept eyes locked on the vampire as he began to speak.  ...The Irish lilt rolled out his words about staying. About becoming permanently connected, about being a servant to the other until death.  Those blue eyes didn't budge, just stayed calm and tongue quiet. Any man in his right mind would politely thank Jim for his hospitality, and walk out, get the fuck out of London, and never look back.

 

But Sebastian didn't.

 

He rubbed his thumb and index finger pads together, silent for as long as he could be, in thought.  At first, he wasn't surprised that he wanted to stay, to become a part of the life there on Conduit Street.  But something caught him off guard, and that was the realization that not only did he want to stay, but he didn't want to stay just because of the touches and connective petting.  He wanted to stay because when his eyes locked with the vampire's, something shook his heart like the explosion had the night prior. A subtle rumble he could feel in his ribs, and he wasn't sure what that sensation was, but knew it wasn't good.  No one in their right mind would find a vampire attractive. With his milky skin, his doe eyes, his hellish good looks, his -

 

Sebastian had to blink himself back, heart picking up once more.  No, he couldn't think that way. Jim would just as soon drain him and string him up on a flagpole than find the hunter attractive.  Jim had even told Richard to never forget the crimes perpetrated by the hunter.

 

No way in hell did Sebastian have a chance.

 

He cleared his throat as well, and looked down.  "Well," the Brit started, reaching up and running a hand through his hair, "I do appreciate the choice to accept or decline..."  He nodded once, wanting to be sure of himself before answering. So he finally glanced to meet Jim's eyes, and didn't budge in his gaze.

 

"It would give me a lifetime to prove I'm something more than what I've been."

 

A beat.

 

"I don't even care about the perks.  I care about the opportunity to fix things.  Though, a better empathy connection couldn't hurt, yeah?" he muttered, a tiny smile on his lips.

 

\--

 

It wasn't exactly a definite answer. Jim would have liked a simple yes or no. But Sebastian was trying to be bashful and humble, both things he was not very good at. Still, Jim assumed that had meant a yes. He pushed up from his chair and came around the table to sit on the top of it beside Sebastian.

 

"There is no going back from this. Even in death, your life won't be your own. You must fight to stay alive and by my side. You must fight for us all, and protect us from men like you. There will be more. There is always more."

 

Jim rolled up his sleeve to expose a pale wrist. He took his sharp thumb nail and punctured his skin, dragging a line that welled up with dark, thick blood. He held his wrist out towards Sebastian, gaze steeled and never wavering.

 

"Drink."

 

\--

 

When Jim moved closer, sat on the table next to the - well, now, brunette - Sebastian looked up, then down to the pale skin, blossoming with the red, liquid line.  The blood was tarry, dark. It dripped slower than normal blood, and if Sebastian had any hesitation, it didn't show. Jim had spoken about protecting the vampire, protecting the nest, protecting Richard.  Sebastian wondered if Richard, thrall as well, had that strength, the healing ability. Moving to the edge of his seat, he gently took the man's arm with one hand, thumb pressed to the tender inside of Jim's wrist and he leaned in closer.

 

His eyes were locked onto Jim's.  His heartbeat pulsed in his mouth, and he took a deep, soft breath, before his mouth met the vampire's skin, and Sebastian's tongue lapped against the cut.  Tangy, metallic, thick. It was sweet, but tasted like copper.

 

Within seconds, Moran's pupils grew enormous, turning his eyes dark.  There was a flutter of his lashes, before they fanned over his cheeks, and his body leaned forward.  His other hand moved up, grasping Jim's elbow and holding. He didn't suck the blood from the wound, but lapped with sealed lips against the skin as it flowed.  His fingers began digging softly into Jim's skin, and he let out a low, hungry, near-erotic sort of groan.

 

Downstairs, Richard felt a pulse through the air, freezing in place as he stirred the chocolate pudding.  His eyes grew wide, and he swore he could feel something new, something burrowing into the back of his mind, shivering his skin.  He felt a chill in the air, and stayed motionless, mostly out of worry as to what the new sensation was, unknowing of the bonding upstairs.

 

\--

 

There was a pressure against his arm as Sebastian closed his mouth around the wound and sucked. Suddenly fingers tightened around his elbow, and the groan surprised him, making Jim tense in reaction. It was more of Sebastian's addictive nature coming through, and he had found a new drug.

 

The drain was dizzying, but thankfully Jim was sitting down. His blood flowed slower than any humans, so Sebastian couldn't swallow more than Jim was willing to give. A tingling sensation went up his arm and pooled in his stomach. It stirred things in him he had nearly forgotten. 

 

After a few moments and perhaps a mouthful of blood, Jim set his other hand against Sebastian's shoulder and pushed him away, pulling back his arm in the same motion so Sebastian broke off of it. The cut was healing quickly without the suction of Sebastian's mouth, and soon it was healed over and closed.

 

\--

 

Between Sebastian's teeth, red stripes filled the dips.  His lips were pink, tongue a vibrant rose red. He panted, pushed back and going slack in the chair, eyes heavy and unfocused.  He drew his fingertips up, brushing the pads of his touch across his own lips, an acidic sort of tang on his tongue, but his body felt so peculiar.  He pushed a smear of red at the corner of his mouth into it, licking at his fingertip, and trying to catch his breath. Sebastian's body began to accept the bond, the red, angry split on his lip healing up slightly - not completely, but no longer violent red, as did the cut on his eyebrow.

 

He lifted his eyes, looking to the vampire on the table.  A strange 'sixth sense' sort of pressure moved through him, like when someone can feel a storm coming.  He swore he could feel Richard's concern, buzzing like electricity in the air. Then from Jim, a cool rush.  Something temperamental, but torrential. A swirling hurricane, a gale off of the shore. 

 

He regretted not a single second of his choice.

 

It was when his hands moved to the table, and rested by Jim's thigh, that the man pushed up.  That he leaned in closer, blood on his breath and fire in his veins, and he moved in dangerously near to the vampire.

 

"What do you want?" he asked, breathless, eyes coming into focus and locking his gaze onto Jim's.  "Do you want me to watch the nest during the day?" he asked, but his voice was hushed, nearly guttural.

 

Richard ducked his head, going back to stirring the bowl of pudding.  He knew what was happening, then, and wanted a celebratory snack for the other thrall.  A 'Welcome to the Family' sort of treat, and chocolate pudding always seemed to make him happy, so why wouldn't it for Sebastian?

 

\--

 

The stronger bond certainly seemed to make Sebastian bolder. He pushed up and loomed in towards Jim, mere inches away from him. Jim could smell the blood on his breath as he spoke, but it was his own blood, and no hunger stirred within him.

 

Well, perhaps that was a lie. There was a sort of hunger, a flicker of heat that he hadn't felt in a long while. He drew in a quick, deep breath, but didn't lean away, not wanting to give up his dominance.

 

"That is part of what I want you to do. Richard is not a fighter. He would protect everyone with his life. But he is not as strong as you are now. Or as experienced. What I need, is someone to keep us safe from others like you."

 

\--

 

Jim had a strange scent, that Sebastian was suddenly very aware of.  He wasn't sensitive to smells, not in the least, or else he probably would have taken better care of himself before Richard took to him, polished him up.  But then, with Jim so close, he knew the man's scent. Perhaps it was purely chemical, perhaps it was just the bond. He wasn't sure, but it was like breathing in something you hadn't taken in before, but found it to be something nostalgic and familiar.  Something that warmed him, like how mulled cider warmed him, or how fireplaces warmed him. He hadn't realized how close he was, until he felt Jim's breath puffing over his lips, and the other didn't back down. 

 

James wasn't disgusted.  Why wasn't he disgusted? By all accounts, Moran was a vile thing, a puppet resulting from the fears of men.  But Jim didn't draw back, but stared him down with equal determination to stand his ground.

 

It was when Sebastian's eyes dropped from Jim's gaze, breaking it, to look at his lips, that Moran backed down.  He knew better. Why did he get so close? Why did it feel like he wanted the other? Wanted to please him? Wanted to make him proud?

 

He realized his gaze had broken, and he was staring at Jim's lips, knowing the sharp teeth were hiding behind them.  Wondering, briefly, what it would be like to -

 

His parted lips snapped shut.  He drew back, straightening as he stood, and looked visibly flustered.  His hand reached up, smoothing down the front of his dress shirt, and he cleared his throat.  "Where would you like me to stay? I'll be awake during the daytime, keeping watch, when you all are most vulnerable.  That allows Richard to keep the same hours as you. I'm positive the others in the nest won't allow me to share space with them, with my reputation."

 

\--

 

Sebastian stared for a long time, a bit too long perhaps, with a gaze that didn't quite met Jim's eyes. It was then he felt something from the other side of the bond, a feeling so foreign from his own, it had to be Sebastian's. It was a flux of desire and shame and confusion. He assumed it was from the transfer, and Sebastian's addictive response to his touch, and now his blood. With enough concentration, he could ignore the frayed edges of emotion from Sebastian, and focus on his own thoughts instead.

 

"They will do what I tell them. But I understand there will be tensions. You may have the bedroom up here. It largely goes unused, and the others do not come upstairs save for Richard."

 

And that relationship was being salvaged due to a scrub up and a bit of beautification. Jim finally slid off the table top, his expensive shoes clacking upon the polished floor. He stood perhaps a foot shorter than Sebastian, but there was a radiation of power that made it quite apparent they were not on equal footing.

 

"You must work on those relationships, if you are to become their guardian."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always - thank you for reading! :) We hope everyone's doing well and enjoy the story!


	8. Cort aut mors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As things begin to fall into place, new tasks are delegated and new feelings are found.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I just wanted to give a quick heads-up! We are moving our update day from every other Friday, instead to every other Saturday! It gives us the weekend to edit and post. So look forward to updates every other Saturday!

_Cort aut mors - heart or death; one’s choice is between the heart (morality, values, loyalty), or death_

 

The man was indeed smaller than the other, and Sebastian stood with his chin tucked and eyes down to Jim. It felt as though the longer he looked at him, the stronger he felt. The more the vampire's scent filled his lungs, made the now-shorter hairs on the back of his neck bristle. He wet his lips with a swipe of his tongue, and nodded. The cut on his lip was a faint, pink line, healing steadily. Tensions were brought up, and he looked down. "It'll take time. Quite a bit of it..."

The man was close once more, and Sebastian wasn't sure what really compelled him, but he stepped back. Perhaps it was him feigning to the other's dominance, his power. Perhaps it was the scent that made Moran fear more foolish acts. He saw the suit turn to ash - he knew that James wasn't the type to enjoy someone just acting on their own accord. He could imagine the suit under his hands. He wondered if the man's hair was as soft as it looked. Easy to tug. He wondered -

No. Nope. Eyes ahead.

"I'll keep this place safe. Keep you safe. Or, die trying."

Another step back, a visible submission, like a wolf bowing and backing away at the snarl of another. He smiled, though, in appreciation. "Thank you. It'll be nice, having my own place to sleep.. and-"

He froze, turning his head, staring towards the doorway. He felt strange. Nervous? Something was nervous. Something was excited. Something was happy. Something was hopeful.

"What is that?" he asked, furrowing his brow, confused, "It's like a... a tickle," he frowned, hand rubbing the middle of his own chest.

Richard stood, bouncing on his heels at the base of the stairs. He dare not interrupt, not after the suit altercation. In his arms he held a large bowl of chocolate pudding, a simple mix put together, with dollops of whipped cream on top. He was giving a toothy, excited grin, eyes bright and hugging the bowl with both arms.

\--

Jim much preferred the backing away then a snapping of teeth to his throat. It was a show of respect, and that was very important to Jim. His whole empire and home ran on respect. If Sebastian was to become part of it, he was to fall in line like the rest.

Sebastian grew confused and began mumbling. He didn't have the hearing or sense of smell that Jim did, and could only feel that fluttery butterfly sort of feeling that was Richard. A ray of sunshine, pure and always happy. There were reasons Jim had taken him for a thrall after all. It wasn't just the similar looks. Being bonded to him was Jim's own brand of Prozac.

"Richard is waiting at the bottom of the stairs. He has a bowl of pudding for you. He is hoping to make you happy. Because that is what Richard always wants."

Jim moved past Sebastian and called down to Richard, beckoning him upstairs to accompany them with his offering.

\--

Sebastian seemed lost and confused, not understanding until Jim explained. "T-that's Richard? It's so..." and, he pressed his palm to his chest, offering an almost soft smile, "comforting..." He sighed softly, turning his head to watch Jim walk by. Of course there had been at least one shameless glance at the man's arse, but his eyes quickly looked back up to avoid staring.

Richard heard that familiar voice, excitement bubbling, sending those ripples of emotion and joy through the other two. He walked up the stairs, whipped-top chocolate pudding wiggling in the bowl with his steps, and he blushed, pausing in front of the office to look at Jim. Fluffy hair and giant, innocent eyes like a rabbit stood before them, and he paused, blinking, and kept his smile, looking into the office at Sebastian. "I brought you chocolate pudding. I don't like the taste of blood much, but I imagine Jimmy’s is… but this should be nice. Pudding is a tasty treat, I think. I guess you're my brother, now."

Sebastian nodded in gratitude, whispering his thanks, as he stepped forward, and took the bowl, with the oversize spoon still stuck in it. He drew the spoon out and ate a bite of the pudding, smiling at Richard. The two looked similar, but Richard wasn't Jim. Jim was more eloquent, fashionable, deep. Sebastian's eyes glanced back to Jim, as though comparing the two, before he took another bite.

Richard stepped in closer, looking up at Sebastian. Richard's family had thought him silly, when he was young, and could see things. Spirits, aura. Sebastian's was... strange. Especially before Jim made him thrall, there had been no real special attribute about the man, just a hazy aura surrounding him like... if Richard focused and looked closely enough, he could see, before, the energy around the former-blond rippling the air like hot pavement.

But now?

Now it was like silver streams of light around an eclipse, and he glanced to Jim, blinking those big eyes. "You know, Jimmy, I see a bit of something in there. He's not all bad."

Richard turned from Sebastian entirely, walking to Jim and delicately smoothing the vampire's shirt down, eyes softly on him, "Are you hungry? You usually are, after you lose some blood like that..."

\--

Jim was taken back when Richard mentioned Jim's blood being nice. He had never offered Richard his blood, had made sure of it. He did not the bond between Richard and him to be permanent, so that Richard could leave when he wanted, find a mate, start a family. Richard was a wonderful, willing thrall, but Jim did not want his entire life. Richard did not deserve that.

He watched as Sebastian spooned the pudding, taking large bites of the chocolate flavored gelatin. Jim no longer cared for actual food, though the smell of it no longer bothered him like it had when he was younger. It was just unappetizing, something that would make him very sick if he tried to indulge.

Richard commented on seeing something inside of Sebastian, but then Richard tried to see the good in everyone. Jim would rather hold back, and let time and actions show such a thing. Auras could change in a split second after all. They were all animals, and all animals would fight when pushed hard enough.

He glanced down to Richard's hand on his shirt and gently removed it. Richard was like a mother hen, and Jim no longer was annoyed by it, but he certainly didn't need the clucking.

"If and when I am hungry, I will take care of it Richard. I appreciate the concern but it is not necessary."  
\--

The fact that Jim didn't stare or send Richard away was enough for the man. He nodded, hands slipping from his...

What was Jim, to him?

He looked at the man in sudden thought. Jim was above him, surely he was, and Richard knew that. But Richard cared deeply for the vampire, even would dare say that it was love. Of course it was probably different than what most people thought that love was. Richard was a man who had a love language of action, by doing everything he could to bring comfort or even a smile to the vampire.

So he decided that Jim was his friend, even if the man was higher in the echelon of their home. Richard bit his lips together and looked to Sebastian. "How is the pudding?" he smiled.

Moran just nodded once, muttering another word of thanks, and he took another big bite. His body felt great, felt strong. He even stood with more confidence, and smiled, "I have a bed, up here."

Richard beamed, and looked to Jim, "He's going to protect us?" he asked quietly. He looked back to Sebastian. "My family downstairs doesn't particularly like you. There's whispers of who you killed. I think it's best that those crimes are washed away, right?"

Richard smiled at Jim, "He's my brother, now. Thank you, Jimmy."

It was well known that Richard had no family, although Jim was the only one who knew the story behind it. While the vampires were his family, it was nice to have another human around.

\--

Jim shrugged a shoulder at the question. "That is what I intend, yes. Time will tell, I suppose. I understand that the others feel uneasy about him. That is why he will stay up here for now. Away from the others, as well as the clients. He will also help you during the day. But he is not your servant. He is mine."

Jim knew how bratty Richard could get at times. He wanted them to work together. The less tension and grief, the better. And if Richard got along with Sebastian, the others would soon enough follow in suit.

Jim moved to take a seat. He was just slightly dizzy from the transfer, though he was not hungry. There was no kitchen area up here, as Jim had no need for it. But other than that, Sebastian should be more than comfortable. "I only ask that you stay out of my office when I am not here. The rest of the rooms are yours to use as you see fit."

\--

Richard walked to the tall Brit, and stuck his finger into the pudding, swiping out some whipped cream and chocolate, sucking it from his finger and watching Jim speak. Richard gave a pout when Jim said Sebastian wasn't his servant, and looked up to the former hunter. "You lucked out. I would have had you painting my toes," Richard hummed, taking a seat in one of the chairs in front off Jim's desk. The large, brown eyes watched his vampire, and Richard looked back to Sebastian.

Moran, of course, didn't sit. He did, however, watch Jim sit down, and gave a small frown. He could feel a tired energy from the other, and knew Jim must have been worn from the act. It was best to give the vampire space, not knowing if Jim was the type to be irritated when drained. So he simply turned to face the other two, but continued eating the pudding, starting to feel full. He heard Jim's order, and nodded, "Thank you. I won't take up much space, just sleep, shower. I'll eat downstairs, and try to keep quiet while you all rest."

There was a very small smile from Sebastian, as he finally slowed down on spooning up the pudding

"Jimmy..." Richard frowned, looking down, "Um," and he paused, resting his hands in his lap. He looked a bit like a worried schoolboy in the principal's office, "You know I don't like asking you for anything... but you remember that man?" His eyes lifted, a sort of pained look in them. A few weeks prior, one of the clients had slipped from his designated space, and cornered Richard as the rabbit of a man stocked the pantry. Richard wasn't hurt, of course not, but it frightened him, and the things the man had said, and tried to do, made Richard sick to his stomach just to think about.

"I saw him at Tesco, the other night. He didn't bother me, but - but earlier tonight, when I was dusting the windows, he passed in front of here, down the sidewalk. I... I know I shouldn't ask, but... I'm kind of -" Richard nibbled on his lower lip, visibly apprehensive, "Can Sebastian come with me when I go out to run errands?"

\--

Jim leaned back and listened to Richard's request. He did remember the incident, it was all everyone had talked about for a day or two after it happened. The man had been thrown out and banned from further entry. It had been a mistake, but had not warranted a death. Jim did not just murder anyone who slighted him. He was trying to avoid attention after all.

"You're right. You shouldn't ask me. You should ask Sebastian. It is his services you require. That would be a conversation between you two."

Jim glanced towards Sebastian, who was still nursing the pudding and had a ring of chocolate around his mouth. Very menacing.

"He is right here. And he is not a pet. You shouldn't speak of him as if he isn't in the room. No one will warm up to him if you treat him as an object."

\--

Truth be told, Sebastian was rather used to it. He reached up, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand and watching the two with bright eyes, looking far more natural with his brown hair than the blond. He didn't mind the two talking about him; after all, he felt lowest on the pecking order among them. But Jim spoke to Richard as though Sebastian was important. As though he was a person, not an object. For a brief moment, his eyes flickered to the vampire, watching him carefully, wondering why James would defend Sebastian's pride and respect in such a way. Sebastian hadn't earned Jim to defend him, but wondered if their newfound bond somehow made Jim a bit more commanding about the situation.

Richard didn't take the words the wrong way - he rarely did, with Jim. He wasn't one to have hurt feelings. So he nodded, and looked to Sebastian, tipping his head as though he didn't have to ask, or have a conversation. As if his words before were what Jim wanted.

Sebastian stood his ground. He didn't respond, but glanced to Jim, then back to Richard.

The Irishman blinked, and huffed, pushing up. He walked to Sebastian and blinked up at him. "Will you make sure that man doesn't hurt me?" he asked softly, adding a, "Please?" with a small, innocent smile.

Moran looked to Jim, but knew it was his own call. The man nodded, "Yeah, yeah… Of course," and, handing Richard the bowl back, offered a pat on the man's shoulder, "I'm to protect the whole nest. Yourself included." Sebastian then looked to Jim, frowning, "That being said, I never found that woman who was present in the meeting. There was no evidence about who she was... where she was from. I do know what she looks like, and should she show up, I'll make a quick end of her."

\--

Sebastian agreed, and Jim nodded. It was the answer he wanted to hear, but he wasn't going to put pressure on either thrall. Yes, he could control them, but he preferred to only compel them in moments of great need. He would much rather they work together, and were choosing to serve him.

The Woman was mentioned and Jim waved his hand, dismissing Sebastian's intense promise. It was nice, but it certainly wasn't needed. She would kill him in a single stroke. "There isn't a need for that. She texted me this evening."

He sighed and brought a hand up to rub his forehead, feeling slightly agitated over the whole matter. What exactly had her play been? Was she trying to take over his territory? Or just test him? Someone like her would think an assassination attempt as just a playful joke.

\--

She - what? Texted him? So Jim knew her. The pieces began to click in his mind. While Moran wasn't bright when it had came to his attack on Conduit Street's nest, he was smarter than some, and narrowed his eyes in thought. She had to have been a vampire. It was a power play. The leader, Ian, seemed as though he had been controlled - and he was. He was her thrall. ...Sebastian killed the thrall of a obviously powerful vampire. He swallowed thickly, looking to the Irish vampire at the desk, who looked... strangely fatigued. Stressed? Yeah, felt stressed - it radiated through the air and burned Moran's bones. He didn't ask Jim to elaborate on the woman. It wasn't Moran's business.

He wanted to help. But, of course, Jim wasn't the one who enjoyed coddling, or fretting.

Richard picked at the hem of his shorts, and looked to Sebastian, "If you'll get up a list of food you like, I'll make a Tesco run," he said quietly, breaking the slight tension in the air. The slight man stood, and picked up his pudding bowl, half-empty. He knew when it was time to discuss business, and knew he had no place there. He looked back to Jim and smiled sweetly, before dismissing himself from the room.

Sebastian took a seat where Richard had been.

"Do you trust me with a weapon, to keep the nest safe?" Sebastian asked quietly, "Even if it's something simple, like an aluminum baseball bat - it's better than nothing. Anyone who tries to come here will have weapons."

There was no tug at their bond, not anymore. He reached up, rubbing the soft, brown hair on the back of his neck, short and freshly trimmed. It was sleek beneath his fingers, the split ends trimmed off, and he looked to the vampire. "I understand if you say no," he added.

\--

Jim watched as Richard left, carrying his empty bowl of pudding with him. The further he went, the less of that spunky, happy feeling filtered into Jim. Not that it would have ever showed. Jim knew he was a somber individual, and it was certainly no better when he felt tired and drained.

He leaned down and opened a small fridge under the desk, taking out a pouch of blood. he rolled it between his palms, heating it up a bit as Sebastian spoke. Obviously he was not going to give Sebastian anything silver or sake like. He doubted Irene would make an attack in person. Vampire politics were all show. You did things in the shadows and never admitted to it. But the hunters she would send would be human.

"A gun is fine. With regular bullets."

Jim bit off the top of the bag's tube and began to suck down the contents of the pouch as he stood up and walked over to the safe in the corner of the room. He quickly punched in a combo, as well as pressed his finger to the keypad. Once the safe was open, he pulled out a Glock and some rounds of ammunition. He brought them over to Sebastian and handed them off, the bag dangling from his lips and he drew in another swallow of the dark red liquid.

\--

Normal people would have thought watching a vampire drink blood would be disgusting. Sebastian, however, didn't feel any objections to it. In fact, he actually gave a tiny sigh of relief when the man drank, because it would restore some of his lost energy. Help him to feel better. Get rid of that strange echo of tiredness in the air. As the man neared the safe, Moran's head turned, not wanting to see how it worked, or the numbers. It was a conscious act of respect, and he looked around the room, quiet, just for a few moments. He took in the decor, the scent. His eyes fell shut just for a brief moment, a strange calm taking over, before the footsteps neared him, and he opened them once more, turning his head to look up at Jim.

The gun was handed to him, and he moved it between his hands, feeling the weight. He nodded, taking the bullets, and pushed them into his pocket, raising his hips up to do so.

"Good. I would usually say that a hunter wouldn't expect another hunter... thrall, to be waiting. Unless, of course, they have information to the contrary."

Sebastian had pieced it together, and knew that if he had killed another thrall, that vampire may very well send a better hunter to come. If, of course, they were bold enough.

His eyes looked to Jim, and he nodded, "Thank you. And I'll keep 'that man' off of Richard. Whatever 'that man' means," he asked, tipping his head. "What does he look like?" he muttered, lifted his chin.

\--

"You'll do best to speak to Richard about that. I don't remember faces. There have been too many of them in my life time, they've become a blur. I remember people by how they smell. The blood through their skin, their sweat, the breath that lingers when they speak."  
Jim returned to his chair and tossed the now empty bag into the rubbish bin. He tilted his head and looked over at Sebastian, taking in his features. Would he remember them years from now? Decades, centuries? It was too soon to tell.

"Back at the docks. When I asked what you wanted for your reward, you just said "this." Which implies I had already given you something. What was it? "

\--

He took the gun and placed it on the floor by his feet, resting back into the seat properly and watching the other as he spoke. He wondered for a moment what Jim thought of him. Oh. Right. Sebastian tasted awful, didn't he? Jim could have vomited the man's blood, Moran imagined. He wondered if he changed that, if Jim would feel differently about him. Surely Moran wouldn't have his vices on Conduit Street. He crossed his feet at the ankle, resting his legs out in front of him, and he watched Jim for a quiet moment.

When Jim asked about the dock, Moran shifted his weight and sat up a bit more properly. He folded his hands over his lap, picking at his cuticles. Well, where his cuticles had been rougher, before. Richard did something with his hands, making them neat and trimmed. He thought for a moment, eyes looking downward, and he cleared his throat.

"I - ah," he nodded once, "I almost don't want to say. You don't seem the type who would care much about sentimental shit," he muttered, looking down at his hands, still.

But he did elaborate. Jim could stop him, if he didn't want to hear, didn't care.

"I could say it was the second chance you gave me, and you can believe it's just that," he nodded, "but if you want the truth, then it's... it's just peace. The dock was quiet. And you were there, and I don't know why, but I felt nice. I felt like it was where I was supposed to be. I think it was because you were there."

He didn't look to Jim, knowing his eyes would carry a flirtatious gleam. A look of interest. James was attractive, and Sebastian noticed those features more and more. He wasn't one to find many attractive, or even act on it.

So he nodded once, and leaned down to grab the gun, "Should I head on and begin my duties, then?"

\--

Jim listened, not interrupting Sebastian. I'm the contrary, all Jim had left was sentiment. However, the idea of things that were sentimental were no doubt different then a mortal whose memories lasted only a blink of an eye.

"If you wanted peace, you certainly it picked the wrong profession for it. I would say you have a chance at it now, but you have brought quite a bit of drama with you. I hope you can find a chance for peace, for that means peace for us as well.”

Sebastian seemed eager to leave, clutching his gun and staring as his shuffling feet.

"You may go." Jim gestured with a flick of his hand. clients would begin arriving and work would begin. It was better to have the pair back before it was too late in the night.


	9. Cedere nescio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When confronted with danger, James steps in to protect what is his.

_ cedere nescio - I know not how to yield _

 

The man stood and slipped the gun into the front right side of his trousers, against his hip.  Quick to reach, not loaded. Just a temporary holding place. He lifted his eyes to the other at the desk.  He glanced to the rubbish bin where the empty blood bag was, he nodded to it. "Is that enough for you? You felt fatigued, earlier..." he mumbled, standing straight, however.  The cut on his lip and brow were gone, just a very thin dip in the flesh left, which would heal more over time. He followed his question with, "I just want to make sure you're alright."

 

Why?

 

Even he seemed to flinch, just beneath his eyes, as though confused by his own words.  But it wasn't thrall that made him ask. It was something different. He shifted his weight, clearing his throat again, as though trying to hide the sentiment in his words.

 

"I will be awake during days.  I won't bother you at night, unless you need something from me.  I'll leave notes on the day's happenings, if you would like."

 

He felt as though he wouldn't really see the vampire, see the nest, see Richard.  It would be solitary, wouldn't it? That was alright. He was quite used to it.

 

\--

 

Jim didn't like it when Richard fussed over him. He was a centuries old vampire, and had lived just fine for a great many of those years without a thrall worrying over his eating habits. He supposed it was because he often didn't feed from thralls. He didn't like them mindlessly serving as slaves. That meant they were enemies, just waiting for the bond to break.

 

But Sebastian fussed as well, and Jim supposed it was just thrall nature when they had willpower and minds of their own. Caring for him like a doddering old grandparent who forgot to eat now and then. Sebastian was trying to be empathetic. It must be strange feeling all those extra emotions.

 

"I am alright. And I will be until you return. And then when I sleep, I will still be alright, because you will keep me safe."

 

Jim tilted his chin up and stared over the desk at Sebastian, even though the other towered over him now that he had stood.

"Won't you, Sebastian?"

 

\--

 

Oh.  Oh, that was nice.  The way Jim said his name like that, the drawl of it.  It sounded so lazy and soft, soft like those eyes, those lashes.  Sebastian gazed for far too long, lips twitching into a sort of smile, crooked and simple.  He nodded. "I will."

 

With that, Sebastian ducked his head and turned, walking from the room with slightly brisk steps, heart picking up too quickly, and for a reason he couldn't explain.  He made it to the hallway and had to pause, had to take a deep breath, before walking down the stairs. He roamed a bit, looking for Richard, only to find him giving a French braid to a redheaded vampire who sat in front of her vanity.  There held a quiet, small conversation between Richard and Sebastian, of a description of the man who scared Richard. As he glanced towards the vanity, Moran furrowed his brow when he saw the vampire held a reflection in the mirror, which earned a giggle from Richard.

 

The vampire arched a brow at Sebastian's apparent confusion.  She explained with impatience and a thick, posh accent, "They do not make mirrors with silver, like they used to," and a huff, "Now off with you.  You smell retched."

 

Sebastian snorted, wrinkling his nose as his words grumbled a short, "I just bathed."

 

"Your insides," she frowned, waving him away, "You smell like nicotine and drugs and cheap, greasy Thai food.  Off with you."

 

Sebastian immediately wondered if that was what James smelled, too. 

 

Richard caught the other thrall’s look and wagged his head.  “It’s alright, Sebastian,” the Irishman smiled with reassurance as he continued braiding the vampire’s thick, red hair, “Just wait for me in the library.   I’ll come find you when I’m ready to leave.”

 

Sebastian kept his eyes on the redhead but gave a respectful nodding to Richard, and made his way towards the front part of the home.  The man wandered into the room off from the hallway, where a piano was draped with a large sheet. With the natural dust, it seemed no one really used it.  It wasn't purposefully dusty, like the room where he met Jim, but strangely neglected. Along the wall were books, and he took an ancient copy of James Joyce writings.  From the room, he could keep an eye out of the clients who came in. 

 

So he took a seat in a wingback chair, turning on the light by him, and glancing up to the clients as they walked in.  A sentinel, keeping watch.

 

\--

 

Sebastian left, and it was like a ball of yarn unraveling, with the end tied around Jim's little finger. He could feel Sebastian as he moved through the brothel, and knew which rooms he was in. He imagined it wouldn't be so sharp the further Sebastian went from him, but he would surely always have a feel for where he was.

 

Jim was curious to know what Sebastian felt now that they were connected. He stared often, and yet at the same time, tried to avoid meeting Jim's gaze. Whatever he was feeling, he was very conflicted over it. How far into Jim did he see?

 

It was something to find out for another time. For now, he opened his laptop again, and began writing an email.

 

_ Dear Irene, _

 

_ You've made a move against me without any provocation, and no formal permission from this city's deacon to overthrow and absorb my territories. I now have evidence, that you were so kind to drop on my door stop. I'll be making a formal complaint to the deacon _ ,  _ and expect reparations to be paid. _

 

_ Warmest Wishes, _

_ -M _

 

\--

 

A bit of time had passed as Richard finished helping some of the nest get ready for the evening, with his constant willingness to help.  When Richard was ready and he appeared in the doorway, Sebastian swore he could feel that warmth from the other radiate as he neared, and he lifted his head to see Richard ready to go out.  

 

Richard wore his pom-pom winter cap, his extra-long scarf with an embroidered silhouette showing a white cat wearing a beret on the end of it.  That, along with a bulky coat to kep him warm, it was a sign that he got cold rather easily. The gloves were a further hint at that. Sebastian tried not to grin at the sight, as Richard looked like a tree, with his skinny jeans tight on his legs and sticking out beneath the bunchy coat.

 

Richard waved at Sebastian.  "Come on!" he beamed, "If we don't get food now, you'll end up eating my organic peanut butter, and then I'll be hungry.  Sometimes Tesco doesn’t have the kind I like in stock, and I have to get crunchy, and I really don’t like the crunchy." 

 

Sebastian shut the book with a smile and a nod, placing it in his seat as he moved to Richard.  Moran was typically very warm, but still grabbed his coat from his bag on the way out. 

 

When they headed out, Richard rattled on before the front door even shut.  The Irishman talked about all sorts of things, everything from his favorite telly show to the cute dog they saw on their walk to the store.  It was the first time Sebastian had really taken the time to spend with someone else in quite some time, and to be honest? It was pleasant.

 

\-----

 

_ M, _

 

_ I understand your reason for concern, and hold no blame for your intentions on filing a formal complaint.  The deacon is quite reasonable, and will surely issue some small fine for the infraction _ .   _ However, no damage came to you.  The hunter was evidently not as skilled as I believed.  More of a detective, it seems. _

 

_ I'll have him back.  A thrall for a thrall, since he took the life of my primary, and you suffered nothing. _

 

_ Tenderly, _

_ Irene _

 

\-----

It was almost disappointing when they arrived.  Richard held quite a sense of humour, and Sebastian enjoyed the company.  The thrall connection bled warmth from Richard’s sunshine-soul, but the Irishman seemed not to notice, rubbing his upper arms as they stepped inside with a, “Brr!  Much better. Grab a trolley, Sebastian, would you?”

 

Sebastian gave a nod and grabbed the cart as he looked around.  Walking around the people felt like a strange disconnect. Was he human, anymore?  He was stronger wasn’t he? Healed faster. Had a connection, something… otherworldly?  

 

Richard broke off with the trolley to gather some groceries, and Sebastian walked along the quick-meals, things to pop in the stove for a few moments to heat up.  He couldn't cook worth a damn, and perhaps it was time he ate a bit better. As he turned the corner down the sweets aisle to find the other thrall, Richard was talking to someone in a cherry red, form-fitting dress with her back turned to Moran.  Her shawl draped her shoulders, and the colors made her skin more pale. Sickly pale.  _ Deathly pale. _

 

"...doing very well, thank you!  Things have been good! We're rather busy, and everyone is just as happy with the new telly seasons coming on in a few weeks.  You know how Samantha  _ loves  _ to watch  _ Towie _ ," Richard beamed, unaware the situation’s depth.  Richard stepped to the side of his trolley to speak to her, smiling brightly upward with the respect he gave all vampires - and most people.  His smile faltered just a moment, and he realized slowly as he began piecing things together. "...But what are you doing on this side of town, Miss Adler?  You're usually in Belgravia..."

 

Moran's blood turned cold, when the pale woman glanced over her shoulder at him with her blood-red lipstick, then she turned back to Richard.  

 

_ The woman from the meeting.  _  It was the vampire who had hired Sebastian to kill James, standing in the sweets aisle, and Richard was exposed to her without knowledge of who she was to Sebastian.

 

Irene purred, "Our Tesco doesn't seem to carry the Jaffa Cakes that Ichabod enjoys, and I promised him a treat."  With her red lips smiling, she reached out and cupped Richard's cheek, thumbing at his jaw, "Would you like to come back to Belgravia?"

 

Richard’s head tipped slightly, his eyes softened by her voice.  By her command, by the touch, by her gaze. Charmed, his pupils began to widen and he sighed.

 

Sebastian's own jaw tightened immediately, and he walked briskly to the two, grabbing Richard's upper arm and yanking him from her grasp with a jerk, his dilated pupils shrinking back to normal size from her sway, and confusion taking his face as Sebastian began rushing them from the store.  Sebastian’s heart began thumping wildly as he was practically dragging the stumbling, bundled-up Irishman along his side.

 

\--

 

There was no noticeable tug to the bond while the two thrall had left for Tesco. Jim went on with his work despite the return email from Irene, not expecting her retaliation so soon. However, suddenly there was a rush of alarm, not just from Richard, but Sebastian as well.

 

Quick as lightning, Jim was out the window and scaled down the wall, moving effortlessly in the tailored suit and fine shoes. He flit through the streets towards the Tesco, stopping quite suddenly in front of Sebastian and Richard, the latter tucked under an arm like a sack of potatoes.

 

It was still early evening, and there were quite a few customers milling about the 24 hour department store. It was a very public place to make a move. It was an unwise decision on Irene's part. However, she always had some plot brewing, bubbling away like the surface of a witch's cauldron.

 

\--

 

When Sebastian saw Jim appear that bond immediately soothed with relief.  He said nothing to Jim, but ushered Richard beneath the vampire's arm. People were moving about them casually, and Sebastian didn't want to make a scene.  Any strange behavior would draw attention, would bring Jim to light, could risk them. He nudged them and prompted them. He paced quickly alongside of them, his hand moving to the small of Jim's back - instinct, simple as that.

 

Richard walked, curled against Jim's side, his eyes wide and vacant.  Whatever she had tried to charm him with was still lingering, even though broken, and Richard seemed zoned out, and silent.  His hands clutched Jim's shirt, fingers curling tight fists, and he hid against the man.

 

Of course, Irene moved quickly on her own, and using the emptiness and shadows of the back alleys, she scaled and slithered until she had caught up - after all, humans moved terribly slow compared to vampires, and James had been forced to keep pace with Sebastian and Richard.  

 

She stepped from the shadows to move in front of them, crimson lips pulled into a splitting smile with white teeth bared.  Sharp canines, larger than any human’s, glinted in the evening glow of lamp posts. With mock-dignity, she folded her gloved hands in front of her middle.  "Good evening," she purred out, eyes glowing an ethereal way as she met Jim's eyes. A shine of some nocturnal being.

 

"Chilly evening, isn't it?" she said, her Louboutins clicking the stone below as she stepped closer.  Her eyes glanced to Richard, then flickered back to Jim. "He's the favored one?" she spoke, still holding her smile, and locked eyes with Richard.  Her hand raised and she wiggled her fingers in a deceptively innocent wave and a coo of, "Hello, you scared little hare."

 

Richard didn't look at her eyes, as though she stood before them as deadly as Medusa.  He turned his head to Jim's side, hiding, clasping the vampire with fear.

 

Sebastian stood alongside Jim, but didn't dare move.  He had no weapons, and it would be pure suicide to charge her, so he hoped Jim could handle it with diplomacy.

 

\--

 

It was a bit of a blur, Sebastian forcing Richard against Jim, and then quickly ushered them off towards the alleyway. Jim barely had time to protest; leaving the public, well lit spot was foolish. Sebastian pushed them all into the viper's nest.

 

And now Jim was face to face with her.

 

She was eyeing Richard like he was indeed a frightened rabbit, and she the hungry snake. Like any prey animal, Richard had frozen completely in response to the predator.

 

Jim's eyes searched her face. She had all intents to snatch away a thrall, and it was possible the deacon would see it as fair game. But there were other things he could offer.

 

"The Virgin has returned to London. And he brought home a new pet."

 

\--

 

Irene took another step closer, and Sebastian began a low growl, an unintentional sound rumbling in his chest and throat, like a dog giving warning.  He was unsure who was older, who was more powerful, between Adler and James. Looking at them on the surface, they looked to be the same age, or thereabouts - Irene had perhaps been just few years older than James when turned.  The thrall had his blue eyes locked onto her, but she didn't give him a second glance. 

 

Her hunger was burning in her eyes, on the sharp points of her teeth, in her apple-red smile.  Her movements were casual, closing in on them with her shoulders level and eyes still glowing a shallow hue in the dim light.  She had started to reach towards Richard, but she heard James speak, so her eyes flickered to him. Her hand drew back, and she leveled her shoulders.  "Is that so?" she asked, eyebrow quirking curiously. She turned, and began a deliberately slow pace back and forth in front of them, tapping her chin with her black gloved hand in thought.

 

"Interesting," she whispered to herself, eyes flickering to Jim.  "Has he met with the deacon? Surely The Virgin wants no territory.  Seems to enjoy living in the world of mortals, meddling. Boring, really, they just repeat the same business over, and over.  ...But, you say he has a pet?" she chirped, licking her fang in interest, and glanced to Sebastian. Perhaps Jim had just spared Richard, by offering her information, and it may have indeed worked.   

 

"You are an absolute failure," she sighed, turning back to face them, but stopping in front of Sebastian, addressing him as she spoke.  "Not only was your task left incomplete, but you couldn't even get yourself killed in the process, so now I have to suffer to look at you and clean up this mess," she frowned, her lovely face turning sour with a scowl.

 

"I didn't fail," Sebastian said, voice low, a defensive tone he'd not taken with Jim.  His eyes were hard, focused ahead, and he stepped closer to her - a mistake. "He wasn't the monster, like I had been told," he snarled, lip twitching.  Brave, and stupid, which both seemed to be his trademark. Already defensive of James far beyond that of a thrall, his heartbeat slammed - which she could hear all too well from where she stood.

 

Irene paused, looking the thrall in the eyes.  Her scowl began to curl upward, an impish grin taking her face, but not quite meeting her eyes.  "Well!" she said, clapping her hands once and turning to face Jim. "I suppose there will be a meeting with the deacon, then?" she smiled, eyes glittering at Jim's with a secret, "When would you like to schedule that?"

 

\--

 

Irene took the bait, and of course she did, it was top class. She snatched the hook eagerly and reeled in, her heels clacking on the paved alleyway. As she paced, Jim moved his hand to tuck in against Richard's neck, letting him feel the skin on skin contact.

 

When she had finally stopped pacing and looked in, Jim rolled his eyes and clicked his tongue. "You'll know when the deacon sends you a summons. It'd be a shame if they send you away, right when your favorite toy returned. You should be on your best behavior, Adler."

 

Jim didn't step back, holding his ground even as she flirted back and forth in an attempt to intimidate. They were the same height, the same colouring, and save for their eyes they could have easily been siblings. But there was no familial love coming from either of them. Only well disguised rancor.

 

\--

 

Richard's body was coiled tight, skin prickled and tense.  He shivered every few seconds from fear, like an animal on its way to the vet.  The moment Jim's hand touched his neck, however, Richard stopped shaking, curling more against Jim and hiding, but there was no longer a sense of fear sparking from him and buzzing through the air.  He drew his head back just a little, one eye looking to Irene, wide and alert, like any prey animal would be, though James’ touch gave him a sense of confidence, bravery, and comfort.

 

The woman gave a shrug of her shoulder and wave of her hand, dismissively.  "You know the deacon. They are as wise as they are ancient, and I'm sure they will understand my reasoning.  I'm sure they will be fair." Irene folded her hands once more against her middle, dainty and sweet. Her eyes were turning soft, and she tipped her head.  "However, we could negotiate. The information you gave me is more than sufficient to lower the value of what I request."

 

The woman tipped her chin, nodding to Sebastian.

 

"Him," she said, "If you just... simply turn him back over, we could call this even.  No deacon must be involved. We simply... forget this whole mess ever happened. Go on about our business.  I stay in my territory. You stay in yours."

 

Flashing her sharp teeth, she smiled like a viper.

 

_ "Deal?"  _

 

Sebastian's heart picked up when he realized what she wanted.  He looked to her with wide eyes, but quickly put a forced look of calm on his face.  He didn't dare look at Jim, or Richard. His jaw tightened, and his back straightened.  Silent, he let her speak with Jim, making no sounds, though there was a sort of pulse between their bond - a silent plea.  

 

\--

 

The answer was simple enough, even without Sebastian's desperate tug through the bond.

 

"No. You are in my territory Irene. Leave."

 

Jim loosened his grip on Richard and nudged him towards Sebastian. He stepped towards her, and he was slightly taller. He was a slight man, but she was a very petite woman. If it became physical between them, he would be more powerful. But snakes had venom. You always had to be cautious.

 

"That new pet of his? I hear it's a werewolf. And he's trying to tame it."

Jim's mouth curled up at the corner in a little smirk.

 

"You couldn't possibly compare to something so interesting."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, always, always, thank you for reading! This chapter was pretty intense and extremely fun to write! Enjoy!


	10. Si vis amari, ama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being safe from one problem doesn't make them safe from another.

si vis amari, ama - if you wish to be loved, love

Suddenly, Irene didn't care about the exchange. Her eyes were flickering with a sort of excitement at James’ words. "You're lying about the werewolf," she said, breathless, "They went extinct decades ago. There's no way..." Her frame stayed still, watching him closely. But she saw the smirk on his lips, the look in his eyes. That little twinkle. She saw him rise to her, saw his posture strengthen. It was a nonverbal challenge, and she backed down. Stepping away from him, her lips were parted, eyes vibrant and excited. Oh, that was wonderful news, and she seemed to mute whatever excitement buzzed in her.

So she held her hand up and blew Sebastian a kiss, before giving a cheeky little smile to Richard. "Well," Irene sighed, pulling her shawl around her shoulders more, as though cold. "I suppose things are well," and, stepping back again she locked eyes with Jim. "See you later, Jim? We always do happen to run into one another." 

The woman turned, and began walking away, heels clicking on the sidewalk.

Richard was curled against Sebastian. His fists were tight in the man's black dress shirt, his face buried to Moran's chest. He was frightened of The Woman, and didn't want her to take Sebastian. He had just made a new friend. Richard didn't move, but stood perfectly still, in case she were to come back. The reaction of any rabbit, frozen in fear.

Sebastian stayed silent as he held his arms rather protectively around Richard's shoulders. His eyes were watching Jim, and Jim alone, and he felt gratitude for the vampire not turning him over to her. 

\--

Just as he expected, that news was enough to finally send Irene away. She’d have plenty to keep her occupied over at Baker Street.  
Once she was gone, Jim turned to look at his pair of thralls, huddling together. Had he not arrived, they would have had no chance against her.  
"You are no longer to go out shopping at night. That will be done during the day. At night, you stay at Conduit Street."  
Jim narrowed his eyes a bit, to be sure they understood the warning. He then brought them back out of the alley to the street, and flagged down a car for them to pile into and head back home.

\--

As James addressed them, Moran locked eyes, and nodded a single, firm time. He held Richard more tightly and gave a single nod, making sure Jim knew that he understood. 

Richard just buried his head more against Sebastian's chest and gave out a tiny squeak of, 'Yes,' hushed and soft, before finally pulling away with reluctance. There was a mark of tears on Sebastian's shirt, the fabric darker where he had cried silently against Sebastian's chest. Richard thumbed at his eyes and shuffled away with Jim, heading to the cab and curling in on himself when they sat inside of it.

Moran approached the cab as well, and sat in the seat across from James and Richard in the back seat of the cab. He watched Jim and Richard in silence, speaking nothing of the issue for a few moments.

It hadn’t taken long for his focus to turn back to James. In the passing lights, Jim's skin looked like moonlight with that ethereal silver-white. He found it hard to tear his eyes away from the man in the dark, and he took a small breath before speaking. "Thank you. You could have done it, but you didn't..." he said softly, eyes locked onto Jim's. There was appreciation in his gaze, but also something far more intimate.

Richard was curled to Jim's side, still frightened, hugging the vampire's arm as the hangover from Irene’s compelling stare made him feel ill. He hadn't wanted to go with her, but she did something to him that made him feel sick to his stomach. Jim never did that to him. He never had to. Richard loved his vampire, and hadn't needed to be compelled in a very, very long time.

\--  
Jim let Richard curl against him, and offered his hand to Richard so that his thrall could have the prolonged contact and further expel the charm from his mind. How dare that she had tried to charm Richard. He may appear weaker, but he had been bonded with Jim for much longer. The bond with Sebastian would have been easier to try and break. She couldn't know that the bond was now permanent.  
Sebastian spoke and Jim met his gaze, staring back at the other. In the dark, his eyes were gold once again, the occasional passing light cutting out the glow in an eerie sort of blink. He could feel the sincerity from the man. And the relief. He hadn't been sure Jim would have kept him.  
"You fight for me...I'm going to fight for you too Sebastian. We are family now. You, I, and Richard. More than any other the others in the nest. We are connected. I would not give that up. I am not that weak."  
\--

In the dimly lit cab, with the passing lights throwing shadows over their faces, swallowing them with dark, then illuminating, repeating, Sebastian's lips pulled into a small smile. He took a soft breath and rubbed his hand down his face, "No more going out at night. For either of us. I would have stood no chance against her, but perhaps she'll leave us be..." He slouched in the seat for a moment, before the cab rolled to a stop. 

Richard was rubbing Jim's fingertips softly, brushing over his knuckles with his warm touch. Jim was chilly as always, and Richard wished he could help the vampire to feel warm. He lifted his head, eyes red and lashes wet, but his energy was calm once more. The ride hadn’t been long at all, and he saw familiar buildings outside of the cab window. "We're home," he said weakly, kissing Jim's cheek with a sweet smile. It was a gesture of appreciation for the hand he allowed the Irish thrall to hold, to comfort. Richard crawled from the car with a sniffle, and made his way inside.

Sebastian reached into his wallet, handing the cabbie the quid for their short ride, before getting out as well. He stood on the sidewalk, letting Richard rush into the safety of their nest. Moran put his hands in his trouser pockets, and waited for Jim, in hopes of speaking to him privately.

\--  
The ride home was tense. They were safe for now, and Jim was sure Irene would be very occupied over Holmes and his pet. She had a very unhealthy obsession with the male vampires in London. Perhaps as a female she had to prove her worth. Jim didn't think gender mattered much once you became one of the undead.  
Jim accepted the kiss from Richard, nodding to him. The smaller thrall scrambled out and headed into the nest, where the others who weren't working would comfort and coo over him till he felt better.  
Jim himself slipped out of the cab and watched Sebastian pay the fare. The taxi drove off, and Jim was left in the chilly night alone with Sebastian. It was obvious the man wanted to speak, so Jim waited for him to do just that.

\--

Moran stood under the soft glow of the lights. Sounds of London buzzed and cars honked in the background. Their street, however, was discreet and quiet; a road near the main streets of London, but just away enough to be private for clients. Reaching up, he scratched beneath his jaw with that strange crunch against the grain, looking up for a moment, before gathering up his strength to speak to the other. 

"Hopefully, she'll leave us alone," he said, as he had earlier, but it was obvious that wasn't what he wanted to discuss, from the way his weight shifted and his eyes looked down to Jim's feet. He was quiet for a few moments, trying to think of what to say. Think of how to say it.

"When we met. When I saw you, I didn't think that-" he wrinkled his nose. What was he trying to say? He puffed air in his cheeks, and fidgeted, rubbing the back of his neck again. "I didn't think you were a vampire, at all. I mean- you know that. You were there," and he chuckled a bit nervously. "Anyways," looking around, he seemed to avoid meeting the vampire's eyes. Perhaps it was out of fear of seeing the man's expression, as Moran spoke. "I do remember what I thought, what I said. I called you 'lovely.' Odd, isn't it? First impressions."

Christ. There was a heavy thump in his chest, heart picking up, blood rushing faster.

"I still think that," he said, hands shoving back into his trouser pockets, and he looked down. "And I think that with this," a pause, hand slipping back up to gesture between them, "connection, you'll feel it in me, eventually, and… I'd rather just admit it. Put it out there.."

Out in the air. Good.

He looked down at his knuckles, bruising healing, and he swiftly added, "So, that's said. Good…” 

The man trailed off a moment, before he cleared his throat. “So. With the thrall… does it - y’know, does it change my heart? Do we have ice inside of us, in a way?" He looked up, swiftly shifting the subject, finally meeting Jim's eyes.

\--

Sebastian began to speak, and it was a curious thing. He stared at the ground, shifted about, shoved his hands on his pockets. It took a moment to understand why he was acting bashful, but the empathetic bond between them helped make it apparent. Sebastian was confessing his attraction, and was embarrassed by it. And worried.  
He didn't give Jim a chance to reply to the confession however, quickly changing to a different subject. He seemingly did not want to have any answer, but rather wanted it out in the open, known. And perhaps it was best Jim not give his reply.

"There is an ice maker in the refrigerator. It's quite modern, you know."

Jim stared at Sebastian for a bit longer. It was not unheard of for a thrall to develop intimate feelings with their vampire. Being connected in such a way confused many a thrall, especially at first. Eventually, those feelings settled.  
"If you want something, you'll have to woo me. Make me interested."  
And with that, Jim turned and headed into the brothel, into the safety and out of the cold.  
\--  
Sebastian nodded, offering his biggest smile when the man spoke of the ice maker, and gave a snort of a chuckle at Jim's comment on it. The air was chilly enough that Sebastian's breath fogged when he spoke, but Jim's? There was no fog. It was a strange thing to see. But then, Jim spoke of wanting, of wooing, of interest. Whatever pulsed in his chest seemed to ripple, invisible, through the air between them. It was a strange concoction of hope, of excitement, of even attraction. The man perked up, and kept things respectful - even though he did watch Jim's flank as the man walked up and into the home with a smirk on his lips.

Already inside, Richard was curled up and hidden on the king bed in the main bedroom for the nest, for those who liked to bundle up and cling during daylight hours. His head was on the chest of one of the vampires, with one curled against his back. He had already stripped down to his jeans and shirt, and simply let the affections calm him. The vampires had always been so very supportive and kind to him. He dared not tell them what had happened - one word of Irene being on some rampage would send everyone to worry. So he simply curled up, quiet and calm.

Sebastian held other plans. The former hunter, of course, didn't crowd Jim out. He let the vampire get back to his private space, and began looking up grocery delivery services on his mobile, as he moved to sit in that neglected room with the piano, which was fast becoming a favourite. He decided to sit there, to stay, and would keep watch once more over the nest. After all, the chair he found was quite comfortable in its way, and he allowed himself to relax.

Just a few moments after he sat, he shifted with unease. He wanted a smoke, but Jim wanted to be charmed, and making himself appetizing was probably his best bet.

Whatever fear that had emanated from him when Irene approached them was gone. Instead, there was a sort of glow to his aura that Richard would have seen and James had perhaps felt; a sunshine-yellow, and he began picking out a grocery list to be delivered in the morning.

\--

It was peak hours in the brothel. Clients ignored Jim, in favor of those boys and girls obviously dressed for work. The other vampires would play with their food, feed off the customers and charm them to believe they had a brilliant time. They'd take their money and send them on their way. They had many repeat clients.

Jim made his way up to his rooms upstairs to finish his work. He did send a letter to the deacon, but for now withheld the request for a hearing or a duel. Irene was occupied, and now taking her from her fun incur her wrath in another way. It was better to let her forget.

He could feel the energy from Richard, still anxious but calming from the attention of those who loved him. And the energy from Sebastian, a sort of hopeful fluttering. Jim was not naive to the man's confession, but it was unfounded and premature. A result of the bond. It would dampen down. After all he was a dead thing. There was not much a dead thing could offer in a way of love and warmth.

\--

 

The book in Sebastian's hands had crispy, aged pages that were fragile beneath his touch, and he handled them with as much care as one would a butterfly. Every few moments he would glance up to see the clients coming and going; entering excited, eager. Leaving with a dazed glow, lighter wallets, and slightly more pale, at times. He turned a page of 'She Weeps over Rahoon,' and glanced up as a client walked by, before looking back down. Then, back up. He snapped the book shut and stood briskly, heading quickly down the hallway and grabbing a man in a hat by his shoulder, spinning him in place.

The man looked surprised, flustered, and embarrassed. He tucked his umbrella beneath his armpit and huffed up at Sebastian, as though offended. The man had a balky mustache, round glasses, and his hat was quite low on his head. He fit the description of the man who had scared Richard, and Sebastian felt unease over him.

Moran arched a brow, chin lifting to the fellow who stood around his height. "Can I help you, mate?"

The man chuffed a disgruntled sound, "Well, I came here on business-" 

"Uh-huh, right," Sebastian responded, looking the man over skeptically. "Well, everyone bloody well does. So, who are you here to see?"

The man blinked, stammering as he was put on the spot, "Ah, that’s, well, I'm here- for-" 

"Richard, right?" Sebastian asked, eyebrows raising with that matter-of-fact bristle in his tone.

The man cleared his throat, and motioned to his briefcase, "I brought him some chocolates. I wanted to ask him what his rates are. I believe last time I had simply assumed. I do have money."

Sebastian snorted, and began chuckling, then giggling. His shoulders jittered with the laughter, and he wagged his head.

"...Beg your pardon? What is so funny?" the man grumbled, frowning at the thrall.

"It's - it's just - oh, heavens, sir. Richard doesn't work here. Here, let me see you out-" Sebastian gestured towards the door, and as he turned, the man in front of him slipped his hand into his pocket, and yanked it back out. Brass knuckles swung at Sebastian, curled on a tight fist.

Sebastian, of course, saw it in what felt like slow motion. He ducked the swipe, and brought his palm up, giving a single strike to the man's elbow and cracking it to break, bending it into the opposite direction that an elbow is typically supposed to bend. He snatched the man by his shirt at his shoulder, and dragged him to the front of the home, giving him a proper shove back onto the street. In the fray, the man's brass knuckles had dropped to the floor with a clatter. Sebastian shut the front door with a slam of anger, and turned to pick the weapon up, but paused.

Silver.

They were silver, not brass. Snatching them up, he flung the door open, but the man was gone. A hunter. The man had been a hunter.

For Richard, the short fight startled him, if only from Moran’s alarm and anger. It woke him with a start, and he crawled from his cuddle pile. Nervously, he stuck his head out into the hallway, eyes on the thrall standing in front of the door and hearing that growl leaving him that sounded feral, and angry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much again for reading!! Please let us know if you have any questions!


	11. Nemo nisi per amicitiam cognoscitur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James has to stand his ground when Sebastian's aggression shows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is just a little shorter than the rest, but we hope you enjoy it all the same!

_ nemo nisi per amicitiam cognoscitur - no one learns except by friendship; one must like a subject in order to study it properly _

  
  
  


Jim felt the alarm throughout Sebastian, and the resulting echo that came from Richard. It was nothing like it had been before with Irene, pure terror and panic. But it was evident Sebastian had engaged someone in combat. Had he taken in on himself to become the brothel's bodyguard? There were vampires to do that. The boys and girls worked in rotations after all. But if Sebastian felt  like it gave him purpose and kept him occupied, Jim wouldn't question it. 

 

He made his way down stairs, and passed Richard as he peeked out into the hall. He stepped into the front parlour and found Sebastian in the doorway, growling like a guard dog. He came to stand beside his thrall, and looked out into the cold, empty air of the night. It was quite the busy evening.

 

"What was it Sebastian? There was an altercation, yes?"

 

\--

 

Sebastian had his eyes on the street, seeing no man, no movement.  His hand curled the brass knuckles - not wearing them, simply holding them.  He nodded once, and stepped back. "Fellow who pestered Richard, before. Returned with quid and chocolates to buy him for a while.  Told him that Richard doesn't work and politely sent him on his way."

 

Moran paused, shutting the door and turning to Jim.  He held out his open hand, showing the silver brass knuckles.  They were engraved with strange symbols. He turned it over in his hands, examining it.  "Runes," he muttered with a frown, eyes focusing and dimming as he thought. He knew that runes only repelled certain types of vampires, but such a type was incredibly rare.  "It's silver, though," he said, looking to Jim, "and a normal man would have simply carried brass or metal."

 

He took a sharp breath, "Bookish-looking man, mid-forties.  My height, but thinner. Carried a briefcase. Human."

 

Sebastian frowned to Jim, "I'll keep an eye out.  Should he return, he will not leave a third time."  He glanced back down to his closed hand, holding the cold silver, and glanced down the hallway to Richard.

 

Richard stepped out, disheveled from the petting and rest, and frowned.  The man had a sixth sense, a sort of gift, and he looked at the vampire, at the other thrall.  "That man came back, didn't he?" Richard whispered, looking at Sebastian's hand, "And he brought something..."

 

He walked up quietly, his socks making his steps silent on the floor.  He looked at Sebastian's hand, seeing the weapon. "Silver knuckles," he muttered, looking back to the two, "He came here to harm us."

\--

 

When Sebastian opened his hand to show the weapon, Jim took a few steps back, frowning. Silver didn't kill, but it hurt quite a lot, and took much much longer to heal from. His eyes narrowed as he inspected it, but the smell of the metal burned his eyes and nose, making it impossible to track any other sort of scent. Jim turned away and pressed the back of his hand to his nose to block out the smell.

 

Richard appeared, and brought his frantic energy. Jim shook his head. He hadn't come here to hurt them. He'd come here to hurt Jim. But why? He knew of vampires, that was obvious from the weapon. He had an interest in Richard, so why the brass knuckles? Unless....he thought Richard was Jim. and therefore a vampire.  The whole thing was very confusing.

 

Regardless, that was two attacks in a matter of as many nights, as well as the altercation with Irene. That was too many for comfort. Perhaps the nest had grown too large, and was attracting attention. That meant it was time to disband.

Frowning, Jim looked up to the building from the outside, with it's tall columns and dim red lights.

 

"I think it's time to leave Conduit Street."

 

\--

 

Sebastian had seen Jim's reaction, known the discomfort the knuckles brought just from being near them.  He looked to Richard and nodded, "Take these, and get rid of them." He handed them gently to Richard, and gently patted the rabbit of a man's shoulder.  It was the first real affection he'd shown the other thrall, and he drew back, joining Jim and letting a bit of silence stay between them. Richard, of course, took the silver knuckles and rushed them to the back, disposing of them properly and worry filling his frame.

 

Moran was quiet, listening to Jim speak, and he shook his head.

 

"The problem is that if you leave, now, it'll appear weak.  And then they could track us. Single the nest out, one by one..."  

 

He reached up, scratching the back of his neck and looking to the vampire.  "Especially with Adler on the rampage... any show of weakness will make her jump.  I don't know what dynamics your territories have here in London, who controls what, but the werewolf will just be a temporary distraction.  Seeing you relocate would spark interest, again."

 

"I can look into who that man was.  Figure out his motives."

 

He had a strangely calm, strangely confident energy.  

 

"I know I'm nothing to you, or any of the nest, but if you'll give me a chance to protect you, then I will.  And if it kills me, then at least I tried."

 

\--

 

Richard scurried off, though Jim did not know where he was going to dispose of the silver in the building. Tossing it in the garbage or dumpster would still be dangerous. Hiding it somewhere just meant it was still in the building. The thing should be taken away and thrown in the river. But Richard seemed to be taking his orders from Sebastian now.

 

Sebastian spoke, and it was further evident that the thrall was more than comfortable being in charge. A man who had lived for 30, perhaps 40 years, had an idea how centuries old vampires and their politics worked. Had put them in danger, and now was trying to lead them like they were his soldiers during that failed army career of his.

 

Jim narrowed his eyes. He did not like that, not one bit. He took a step towards Sebastian, then another. His hand darted out to grab Sebastian's neck, and he pushed the man back up against the layered brick of the building. It was an effortless thing to lift him from his feet and let him dangle from Jim's grip, despite his size.

 

"The  _ problem  _ is, that a man I've known for two nights is trying to make my decisions for me. A man who spent one of those nights trying to kill me. I don't know what sort of desire or attraction you claim, but you are not the Alpha male here. You have no hopes of dominating me, no hopes of lording over me like some strong, virile male. I am not weak, I am not some small frail creature for you to protect. I could easily snap your neck now, and suffer nothing but a mild discomfort as the bond was dissolved."

 

He let go of Sebastian, letting the man drop to his feet.

 

"If I want your advice, I will ask for it. You know nothing of me, nothing of my people. You only know how to kill us. You don't know how to keep us alive."

 

\--

 

Moran's guard was down, so when Jim took those steps closer, he didn't tense like a frightened hare.  But the hand was out quicker than Sebastian could see, fingers wrapping his neck, and Sebastian's feet scrambled where they could in the push, before they struggled to stay on the ground, before there was air beneath his feet.  There was no warmth from the contact, as there had been before. It was just a cold, claw-like grasp, and Sebastian's hands were scrambling for purchase against Jim's forearm. 

 

Those bright, blue eyes were wide and lips pulled tight, but puffing air with wheezing huffs as the vampire spoke, fingers grasping but not clawing at the man's arm.

 

But he was dropped, and his feet thumped the ground.  He immediately lurched and coughed, hands clasping his throat to soothe the echoes of the grip.  His head was down, body doubled, and he waited to speak until Jim was done.

 

"You're right, I _ don't  _ know of your lifestyle," he heaved out, hand bracing by his side on the brick wall, and he pushed back upright.  There was defiance in his tone and eyes, but it didn't tug their bond. "So," he frowned, "why don't you  _ teach _ me instead of treating me like some beast you smack with newspaper when it fucks up?  If I'm supposed to serve you, then I need to know what you expect."

 

\--

 

"What are you but a beast? You broke into my home and tried to kill my family and I. You forced me into a decision that was bonding with you, or killing you. And now, you act as if you are superior to my only loyal thrall, and think you are in charge. Why, because you are bigger than everyone? Even now you are nothing more than a bully. I shouldn't have to teach you humility. You are the human. You have no respect for any of us. We are still objects to you."

 

Any glare or angry tone didn't phase Jim. Didn't sway his feelings one way or another. If Sebastian was attempting to woo him, this was a very big step in the wrong direction.

 

"I am in charge. I've seen you at work. You are clumsy and easily charmed. You don't wait for instruction, you merely act. You don't live for centuries by being impulsive. "

 

Jim approached Sebastian again, watching as he panted to catch his breath, his eyes bright with defiance. There was red blooming on his neck, where the blood rushed to the skin from the pressure than had been applied.

 

"This is a nest of vampires. They are not created by me, nor do we share a sire. The only lives that are truly mine to protect, are yours and Richard. If I am no longer here, there is no reason to target the others. I would only have to focus on myself and my thralls. If Irene were to unjustly kill the others, their sires and kin would come to avenge them. She is not interested in them. What good is a territory with no vampires to rule over."

 

Jim sighed and stepped away again.

 

"No one is attacking the rest. It is only Richard and I being targeted. And now you, surely. This building is not my whole territory. I own all of Soho. I have many places to take up residence. Obviously, this one had been compromised."

 

\--

 

Jim was...

 

Explaining things?

 

Sebastian listened, and that anger and defiance in his eyes began to wane.  The red, bristled energy around him that pulsed with each pound of his heart began to cool, began to calm.  He straightened up, eyes on the vampire, his expression softening by the second. It made sense. All of it.  The nest, they lived on some symbiotic relationship. Jim protected them, they protected him. Richard loved his nestmates, it seemed, and it would be sad to see the man leave them, but he would stay by Jim's side without any shred of doubt.  

 

It processed in his mind, and he gave a single nod.  The man pushed off of the brick wall, and he took a deep breath, rubbing at his blushed throat.  There was silence as he let the vampire know that he understood, and he stepped closer to the other.

 

"Then I'll do what you want me to, without question," he said, voice no longer carrying the aggressive bite as before.  He reached out, but didn't touch Jim's hand or wrist. He didn't leech off of the contact or bond, but instead gently rested his hand on Jim's forearm, and smoothed down where his own hands had wrinkled the fabric.

 

"I'm sorry for losing my temper," he admitted, stepping back, head low, "I shouldn't speak to you like that."

 

So, he lifted his head and nodded, feeling the bite of the night air through his shirt.  He furrowed his brow, "Do you get cold?"

 

\--

 

With such a temper, Sebastian would have made a much better werewolf. Tempers were not beneficial to any vampire. It lead to blood rage and bodies, and that brought more hunters around. It was a bad combination. Sebastian had such anger inside of him, and yet no purpose for it. He didn't care. So why was he so temperamental?

 

Sebastian stepped closer at reached for his arm, smoothing down the wrinkles in his suit. Jim glanced down to it for a moment, then back to the man himself. The anger was no longer in his eyes. Replaced with a bit more understanding. His emotions changed as quickly as the tides. That could be very dangerous in the future. It was dangerous now. Sebastian was a loaded gun.

 

"I am always cold. But I don't suffer ill effects from it. The blood I drink keeps my body regulated enough to be functional. It does not offer comfort. The weather and temperature does not affect me, no more than it would a bit of stone."

 

\--

 

It seemed that Sebastian was giving some sort of effort in trying to learn.  He knew how to kill vampires, and that was it. He knew nothing more. Jim had been right, and so Moran stayed steady.  James hadn't moved back from him, so he stayed still. His eyes were down on Jim's arm, then, and he briefly brushed hands to turn Jim's over, but didn't linger the touch.  It was addicting, the sensation the skin contact gave, but he didn't want that, not then. Genuinely, he didn't deserve it. 

 

"You don't feel sore, or achy from the cold?" he asked, brow furrowed and looking down at Jim's hand.  It was so pale in the lighting from the street, and he lifted his eyes to look at the vampire's face. "The others - they seem drawn to Richard, like moths to a flame.  Is it because of his energy?"

 

Sebastian was asking too many questions, and he drew back, blinking back from his mind's curiosity.  "I'm asking a lot -" and, he laughed a bit, that hoarse little chuckle of his, and shook his head. "Sorry..."

 

His breath puffed fog in the night air, "I'd love to hear stories, sometime.  The things you've seen."

 

\--

 

Jim didn't take his hand back, but rather let Sebastian turn his wrist this way and that, examining the pale appendage. Jim was white as paper, with faint blue veins running through the skin. Though he was very pale, he wasn't unnaturally so. This was England after all. Pale people were common in a land with barely any sunshine.

 

"I'd much rather have you asking." Sebastian had finally let go and stepped back. Jim flexed his hand and brought it back down to his side, tugging at the hem of his coat. "I don't feel sore from the cold. Richard's energy does draw others to him. He is happy. Happiness is hard for our kind to find."

 

Jim watched as Sebastian's breath fogged the night air. Obviously he was asking this line of questions because he was cold himself. "Perhaps sometime, when we are not at the cusp of a war."

 

He gestured for Sebastian to return inside, and then turned to do so himself. The cold didn't bother him, but it was pointless to stand in it.

 


	12. Ordo ab chao

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James decides to provide the safest place for his two thrall - and everyone seems to be learning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone is doing well, and enjoying the story! Thank you, as always, for reading!

_ ordo ab chao - out of chaos comes order _

 

It was nice.  Jim answered his questions with kindness, not brushing off his inquiries.  He heard the man's words, took in each of them, and offered a very small smile.  

 

Moran didn't have to be told twice.  When he walked in, he immediately could smell the sweet aroma of chocolate in the air.  His head tipped and eyes brightened, and Richard came shuffling into the hallway with a tray in hand.  There was a milk hot cocoa, dark hot cocoa, and mug of blood that Richard warmed to the perfect body temperature - which, surprisingly, didn’t turn the man’s stomach.  

 

Those large, rabbit-brown eyes blinked up at Sebastian and Richard smiled, "The dark cocoa is mine, but I made you milk.  And the other's for Jimmy, of course, unless something has changed and I haven’t been told,” Richard smiled, and stayed still, letting Sebastian pluck up the mug, and nodded to Jim.  "Is there anything you needed done tonight, Jimmy?" Richard asked, voice just as soft. His body seemed to glow a that sunshine-yellow hue that only he could really see. Warmth emanated from him, and Sebastian knew what Jim was talking about, now.  Being near Richard was like sticking your toes in warm sand, or wrapping up in a blanket fresh from the dryer.

 

Sebastian stepped back to let the two talk.  Richard was trying to fatten him up, it seemed - chocolate pudding, hot cocoa.  He wondered if Richard ever ate non-sweetened food. 

 

\--

 

Jim made his way inside, and stopped when he found Richard holding his tray. It was kind of him; though Jim had already fed twice tonight. Still, he took the mug and held it between his hands. They absorbed the ambient heat and warmed, as did the rest of his body when he took a slow sip of the heated liquid.

 

He licked the spot of blood at the center of his lips and cradled the mug, thanking Richard. Examining his thrall's face for awhile before speaking.

 

"We are going to be moving to another home for a bit Richard. You should start packing your things. It's for an undetermined amount of time now, but that does not mean we will never return. It's not safe for us here right now."

 

\--

 

Richard heard Jim speak of moving and frowned, but nodded, understanding.  He held his mug with one hand, the tray by his side with the other, and he sipped quietly as he listened to Jim's words.  "I see," he said gently, looking down sadly for a moment, then he looked to Sebastian, with eyes lifting, trying to make the best of the situation.  "I guess that means it'll just be us, huh?" he said a bit delicately, but smiling all the while.

 

"Suppose so," Sebastian answered back, feeling a pang of guilt over bringing this on James and Richard.  They had been peaceful, living their lives. Jim had tried to use his powers for business gain - and there was nothing wrong with that, was there?  He didn’t deliberately hurt anyone, or put his nest at risk. His eyes diverted as he bit his bottom lip, before taking another drink of the liquid that warmed him from the inside.

 

"I won't have anyone to nest with," Richard said sadly, looking to Jim.  But he didn't want to make the vampire feel guilty for doing what was best for them, so he quickly pulled a wide smile and nodded, "It’s okay though - so - alright, Jimmy.  I'll go pack up." With that, Richard made his way down the hallway, turning briskly to his room and beginning to do as instructed, gathering the most important things, discarding the tray and mug onto a nearby table inside.

 

Sebastian took another silent sip of his cocoa, and tried to earn a smile from Jim.  "I believe he's fattening me up," he said, smiling slightly, "Maybe - ah, I'd like to set up a place to exercise in the new home, if possible.  To at least counter the damage Richard is doing." And, holding his smile with a playful grin, "I don't think I would stand much of a chance to woo you if my chiseled form got pudgy."

 

\--

 

Richard left with a complaint of a lack of a bed mate, and Jim stared his way for a moment, gripping the mug. He sighed and took a long sip, closing his eyes to focus on the taste.

 

Sebastian spoke about fattening up, and he opened his eyes again and looked back to the blond thrall. He glanced down to Sebastian's mid section and hummed, tilting his head.

 

"He is only trying to take care of you. You are in poor health, and it is not the richness of the food you need worry about. Your blood is bad. You must aim to fix that."

 

Jim finished his mug and set it in the sink, then headed upstairs to begin collecting the few things he deemed important enough to take.

 

\--

 

Jim spoke of being taken care of - for both of them.  The man blinked a few times and nodded, looking down in thought.  Right. He had lived a bit harder than he should have, done things he never should have gotten involved in.  He wondered what he must have tasted like. If Jim could pinpoint the cognac, the cigars. If he could tell what Sebastian had eaten days prior, or how many pills he had taken.  They were for pain. Right? That's why he had taken them. At least, that’s what he always told himself. 

 

He watched the vampire move away, heart dragging down his ribs like how a prisoner rattles his tin cup on the cell bars.  Something about being around James just made him feel… well, made him feel. 

 

The thrall already had his belongings packed in that duffel bag.  Perhaps he and Richard could go shopping in the coming days, during sunlight hours.  Get some new, nice clothes. He ran a hand through his hair and shagged it a bit, before walking into Richard's room, offering help to pack his things up.  The Irishman accepted the offer and turned on some upbeat music to give them sounds besides their own breathing, and the passing time was spent with the two picking Richard's favorite things to take with them.

 

\--

 

Jim was left alone to pack his things. There were clothes and furnishings at the flat he planned to move into, but there were no personal things like his laptop and phones. Jim didn't have much material things that actually mattered; he had always been able to pick up his life and move when needed.

Once he finished with a single suitcase, he headed downstairs to speak with Mrs. Halifax. She would be in charge of the brothel, which would really be no different. She had her own thrall that could replace Richard in the duties he had performed. She was a smart, shrewd woman, and would run things well in his absence.

 

Finally, Jim went to Richard's room to help him finish packing. He knew Richard would take the move hardest. He was very social, and considered all the vampires as friends. Jim would have to step up for a bit, and make up for the loss.

 

"Come sunrise, we'll all sleep together. Would you like that Richard?"

 

\--

 

Richard had a couple of designer bags he had saved his pence for over a long time, and valued the suitcases more than his actual belongings.  He dreamed of traveling the world, and saved them for the day when that would come. He had neatly folded his clothes and items into the bags, taking a stuffed lion from his childhood - worn, an eye missing, fur matted and flat - and putting it in the very top, apologizing to Leo before pushing the top of the suitcase down and flattening the soft toy.

 

He had looked up when Jim came in, eyes brightening just at the sight of the other.  Jim helping was very sweet, and he watched as Sebastian tidied the room up a bit for when they would return.  ...If they would.

 

Jim's words made them both pause.

 

Richard clapped his hands together and bounced on his heels with excitement.  He'd always wanted to sleep alongside Jim - he imagined his own energy could help Jim sleep better, but he'd never asked, never pushed.  

 

The Irish thrall exclaimed excitedly with, "Oh, that's perfect!  I would love that, Jimmy!" Richard's eyes squinted with his smile, and he neared the vampire.  He wasn't one to hug Jim very often, but showed his appreciation by that wrist kiss that he so often did.  It was something his mother did when he was small. He scooped Jim's hand and pressed soft lips to where his pulse would have been, and nudged the skin with a nose nuzzle.  He bounced back to his bed, finishing up packing with a buzz of excitement pulsing from him. He had been so terribly afraid of being alone, if they moved.

 

Sebastian, on the other hand, was pink-cheeked and blinking from across the room.  He was holding a pair of aloe-infused soft socks that Richard wore often, and put them into a bag quickly.  We'll all, Jim had said. He ducked his head, and couldn't hide the absolutely stupid smile on his face. It would be innocent, but perhaps it would help the bond between the three of them.

 

Richard had elbows high as he hauled his suitcase near Jim, grinning, "I'm ready, Jimmy.  They know we'll come back sometime, right? That we aren't just abandoning them?"

 

\--

 

Richard was obviously very excited over the idea of sleeping together. Jim did not sleep with his thrall, with anyone really. After all, once the sun rose he was fairly dead to the world. Forcing himself to stay awake could be painful. He did not like being around others when he was so vulnerable. But this would be beneficial to them all.

 

He glanced to Sebastian as Richard kissed his wrist, seeing how the other man had taken the idea. He was smiling, but did not meet Jim's gaze. Jim could feel that he was pleased, if not perhaps a bit smug. That was fine. He would rather the both of them happy with something to look forwards to. 

 

When Richard was finished, Jim took up his own suitcase and waited for Sebastian to fetch his own bag.  They couldn't take the Aston ;it would be obvious and they all wouldn't fit. Jim did have a sleek towncar as well, and he lead them to it, setting their bags in the boot and then taking the passenger seat. He gave Sebastian an address and let him drive, since he had enjoyed it so much before.

 

\--

 

The three had made their way from the brothel, and Sebastian paused to glance back into it.  While he hadn't been there long enough to grow any attachments to the building, he did feel small sentiment towards it, being that he met Jim there.  His life had changed there. He turned and helped put their things into the boot, and took a seat in the driver's side. The towncar was discreet, and he adjusted the mirrors and seat, quiet as Richard buckled in the back seat.

 

"It's nice tonight," Richard said, pom-pom hat on and scarf bundled around his neck.  He peeked through the window, head tipped to look up at the sky. "It should be a full moon in a few nights.  Two nights, Jimmy?" He licked his lips and settled back into the seat, excited over the move in its own way. He did love the brothel, he loved his nest.  He had built companionship with the others and gave nothing but kindness and love to those around him.

 

Sebastian thought back to the werewolf they had mentioned.  He hoped Jim would stay out of that - werewolves were things that even Sebastian didn't want to meddle in.  He had heard they had gone extinct decades ago. The last rumors of one had been in Afghanistan a few years prior.  It was just a rumor, of course, wasn’t it? His mind swirled with thoughts, but he still followed Jim's directions, turning down a street by Hyde Park.  

 

"Is this new place secure, for you?" he asked, glancing to Jim, before back to the road, "I want to make sure you're safe."

 

\--

 

"Yes, Richard. And we will be staying inside. There is a werewolf in London now. We will have to be cautious."

 

Jim wanted no run ins with the werewolf. Let Irene and the Virgin deal with that mess. It was a good distraction, like a cloak in the night as they left the brothel. Jim and his thrall wouldn't be noticed as they slipped away.

 

"It is safe, yes. I have stayed there before. It is a flat, in a residential building. No businesses, so people will not be coming and going. It's more secure than the brothel."

 

Jim sat back and watched the street lights go by. He had moved many times during his long life. This was just another time. It was better to be safe than be so connected to a place you stayed and risked the lives of those around you. But it would still be an adjustment.

 

\--

 

It sounded like heaven.  Sebastian sat back and actually smiled a bit.  "Sounds more my speed, anyways," he said, and like Richard, was trying to make the very best of the situation.  He lived alone, and had for a long time. In fact, living in the brothel with all of the other vampires had been a bit uneasy for him to think of.  He just wasn't used to being around others. As Jim confirmed the location was secure, was good for them, he smiled and gripped the wheel, pulling the sleek car to a stop outside of the residential flats.  

 

Richard looked out at the beautiful building.  The architecture was lovely, there were no businesses nearby, and it was just... quiet.  It was nice. Like a home should be. His breath fogged the glass, and he got out hurriedly, opening the boot and grabbing up his suitcases.

 

Sebastian was the next to exit.  This time, he knew his manners. He walked around to Jim's side and opened his door for him, before heading to the back and quickly grabbed up his and Jim's bags from the boot.

 

He paused, taking a deep breath of the night air.  He was warm, even in the cool air. Seclusion would be good for him.  And when he thought of the fact they would sleep in a nice, soft pile come morning, well…  Breathing out, he let Jim lead them inside, eyes bright on the vampire.

 

"I hope I don't miss Dates tonight on the telly," Richard chirped out as he walked ahead, hauling his bags up the stairs. 

 

\--

 

Sebastian opened the door for him as they arrived, and Jim slipped out of the car, smoothing down his suit. He nodded to the other, then lead Richard and Sebastian into the lobby and up stairs to the lift. They were on the top lift, and Jim swept a card to activate the lift.

"I'm sure you'll be able to watch it. Cable is already set up. I know how much you love your shows on the telly." He pressed the button as all three of them ride to the top floor. There was a small hallway, and then a single door that when unlocked, lead to their new penthouse.

There were enough bedrooms for them all, and bathrooms. A large kitchen and dining area, and a family and living room. Jim had his den and office. Everything was furnished in a comfy, casual chic theme. They would be very comfortable here.

"The master is towards the back. That's where you may put our things for now, Sebastian."

 

\--

 

Richard walked down the hallway, eyes bright as he watched the doors they passed.  His fingertips brushed the knobs of the doors they passed, that little sense whispering behind him, in his mind, about the people they would be living near.  About their lives. There, he clucked a light laugh, eyes excited, "She has a Saint Bernard named Popeye - what a silly name." He continued on, and walked into the penthouse, looking around wide eyes.  

 

Richard blinked as he looked around, impressed by the design.  It was fashionable, bright, and clean. Not… dark, and moody like the brothel had been.  "Wow, Jimmy!” he started, “It's... it's so nice in here! It isn't as dusty and old as back home.  I think this fits you better. Classy and business-like." He gave a sweet smile, innocent, and he wandered towards the master bedroom at Jim's words.

 

Sebastian was in the living room with a gaze roaming, inspecting everything with a crooked grin on his lips.  He loved the sterile, clean smell of the penthouse. It was welcoming, but not archaic. It had a very warm feel to it, and he paused, waiting for Richard to haul his bags to the back room.  He stepped closer and whispered to Jim, "This is nice," he smiled in appreciation, but flickered his eyes towards the hallway in the back, leading to the master, where Richard had vanished. He knew better than to count a gift out.  The world was far more supernatural and complex than people realized, and he assumed Richard had a gift, a sense of others, from his random comments on their neighbors.

 

He had a moment to think about them, about Jim taking care of them.  Keeping them safe. James had the wealth and connections to have simply left, if he wanted.  He could have left Richard and Sebastian to the dust, left them to fight a losing battle. But he didn't.  He protected them.

 

Before he hauled the luggage back, he took a deep breath of courage.  Ducking his head, he kissed Jim's cheek with the bashfulness of a buckle-shoe schoolboy, before turning and heading down the hallway briskly, hearing Richard from the back room.

 

"Ah!" the Irishman laughed flopping onto the bed, "Everything's so soft!"

 

\--

 

Richard seemed to approve. He was happy, and that meant they'd all be happy. Feeding off his energy. It would make settling in so much easier of a transition.

Jim looked to Sebastian as the other spoke. He expected a bit more commentary, but Jim had seemed to answer his questions earlier about their safety. Maybe he was starting to understand Jim after all.

Then he leaned in an kissed Jim on the cheek before hurrying away. Jim blinked and watched him run off. He tried to feel through the bond, but that was just a rush of excitement that blended with Richards. Regardless, it was nothing too scandalous. Jim came from a time when cheek kisses were the normal greeting.

He followed to join the others in the bed room. Smiling down at Richard, who laid in the middle of a very plush king sized bed. He sat down on the edge of the bed and toed off his shoes, letting himself get comfortable. "Don't forget Leo. He must be a bit crushed."

 

\--

 

Richard sat up with a gasp and a squeak of a sound.  "Leo!" he yipped suddenly, swinging his sock-clad feet over the side of the giant bed and hopped from it, scrambling to open his suitcase.  Leo was a tad smushed, but not damaged. Richard scooped the stuffed lion out, with its mane flat to its body and fabric over its nose worn to scuff.  Richard sat on his knees in silence for a moment, tending to the stuffed animal. He seemed lost, staring the soft toy down as he fixed it to be somewhat back in place. 

 

Sebastian could tell something was off about it.  He couldn't see energies, but he could feel the bond with Richard, and it gave off a momentary sad feeling.  As he began unfolding Jim's clothes and hanging them up in the closet, he paused to hand the vampire his laptop and furrowed his brow at Richard as he asked with delicacy to the Irishman, who still sat on his knees, "Is that softtoy lion named Leo?  He seems very special."

 

"He is," Richard said, eyes unfocused as he thumbed at the worn, round ears.  "He's all that was left from the fire," he said quietly, but said nothing more of it.  

 

It felt like a punch to his chest at that word, and Sebastian knew it was just that bond moving between them.  He rubbed his chest as though visibly trying to ease the pain he felt. But in an instant, it was gone. Richard's eyes had lit up once more, and that joy had returned, as the Irishman walked on all fours for a moment to put Leo on the nightstand before he pushed to stand.

 

Sebastian's eyes flickered to Jim with worry, but back to Richard.  The Irishman seemed okay, just a sudden and severe bout of sadness that washed away like names in the sand.

 

Richard simply rocked on his heels a moment, before he grinned and looked towards the softtoy lion, sitting him up properly on the far nightstand corner, satisfied with how he was propped.

 

Moran looked to Jim once more, his tone soft and gentle, as Richard was in the room and he held no ill intent to speak as if the other weren’t there.  His head tipped, voice sweet as he asked James, "When did you take Richard in, James? If I may ask."


	13. Discere faciendo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A hard series of events leads to a harder night's (or day's) rest! Jim seems to handle Sebastian's advances well, but the real topic is how great Richard's sleeping shirt is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi readers! I apologize for the lag in getting this chapter up! As always, Octofied and I thank you for reading! We hope you enjoy the story as it continues on!

_discere faciendo - learn by doing_

 

 

Jim watched Richard as the small thrall hurried to fetch his plush from his suitcase. It may have seemed childish that a grown man had a stuffed animal, but to Jim, it was such an obvious show of humanity. It was sentiment in a physical form.

He took his laptop from Sebastian and set it on the opposite night stand, plugging it in to charge, along with his phone. He could feel the flood of sadness through the bond, and sat still with closed eyes for a moment. Sebastian spoke, and Jim looked back to the other. It was a reasonable question, he would want to know about the other. It was a touchy subject for Richard though, so Jim chose his words carefully.

"I found Richard about four years ago. We have been together ever since. I am very lucky to have him in my life." Jim smiled and it was a genuine thing. His life was much better with Richard in it. He could feel things again.

\--

Perhaps Richard's empathy was part of his gift. It wasn't just their bond as thrall, but something far more deep that Sebastian was unable to explain. As Richard heard Jim speak of him, the Irishman jumped up and there was a pulse through the air like sound from a speaker at a concert, a sort of wave that moved through Sebastian. It was that sudden burst of joy that Richard felt over hearing Jim say such a thing, and Sebastian had to physically sit down against the bed to keep from tipping over at the overwhelming feeling.

He wondered, momentarily, what powers Richard had when he was angry. Or, perhaps that was why Richard didn't seem to get angry very often... was the man aware of what he could do?

...And did have something to do with the fire?

He didn't ask. He simply sat with his hand rubbing his sternum, lips smiling and eyes soft. It was sort of like a sensation he had when Jim fed from him. It felt like the sun was shining in the room, bright and warm on his skin.

Richard had scrambled to Jim, but moved onto his knees. He was leaning forward, arms around Jim's middle and head on the man's thighs. Richard just hugged the other, curled against Jim's legs, and he smiled. "Thank you, Jimmy," Richard whispered, smiling so joyously, his tongue drawled into their shared native language - which Richard very rarely spoke, "I love you so much."

Sebastian didn't understand a word of it, but felt as though he interrupted something intimate. He couldn't, of course, move away, the sensation of Richard's joy too pleasant to leave. So he quietly moved to unpacking more of their belongings, basking in the tickling sensation on his skin.

\--  
Richard climbed close to cuddle up against Jim, hugging him around the middle. Jim set a hand in his hair and pet him gently for a few moments. The love and happiness from Richard filtered through him, and echoed into Sebastian. They were all connected in a loop. The strongest emotions always took over, and those were Richard's right now.

After awhile, Jim rubbed Richard's back gently to get his attention. "Why don't you get changed into your pajamas and we can all lay in bed and watch the telly, hmm?" He smiled and let Richard go, then stood up and moved to the dresser where he had clothes already. He took out some simple silk pajamas and then left the room to change in one of the guest bathrooms.

Richard's emotions always kept him from being upset, even though this whole situation was an annoyance. Hopefully he had circumvented their problems for now with the new living space.

Jim returned to the master suite and began pulling down the thick duvet, readying the bed for them. They had maybe and hour or so until sunrise. The windows were protected with film and thick blinds and curtains, so he could sleep here without a threat of sunlight.

\--

Richard had nodded, thumbing at his wet lashes. Jim was his only family - well.. didn't he have Sebastian, as well, now? He gave Jim the softest smile, looking up at him with nothing but pure adoration. He moved to let his vampire get up, and stood as well.

Sebastian let them have their moment without interruption. Richard's joy made the ambiance of the room calm, and Sebastian listened to the vampire's prompt for Richard, grabbing up his own sleeping clothes - which was a simple pair of boxer-briefs and a baggy tee. He had moved to the closet to change, and when he walked back out, Richard was stretching.

The Irishman had slipped on his favorite sleeping shirt - it had an iconic cat on the front that looked incredibly grumpy, with large, bubble font of No coffee? No talky. around it. He had on a pair of shorts, although the shirt, itself, hung lower on his thighs than the shorts did.

Sebastian saw Jim head for the bed, and push the duvet back. He took a sharp, small breath, and made his way to the bed. Be brave. Don't be nervous. It's innocent. Pure innocence. So he slipped into the bed alongside Jim, his body immediately warming the sheets around him. He sat with his back to the headboard, and looked over as Richard crawled onto the bed and immediately snuggled against Jim's side.

He handed the vampire the remote for the telly, perched on the opposite wall, and rested his head against Jim's chest, eyes on the telly.

And Sebastian? He moved his arm rather smoothly around Jim's shoulders.

There.

Nice.

\--

Jim laid between his thralls, pulling the duvet up over them. The flat was a warm temperature, and the addition of the two living bodies on either side of him began to warm Jim. It was comfortable, and the warmth was a sort of happiness and comfort that Jim had gone without for ages.  
  
He put the telly on some show Richard would like, and set the timer for 2 hours. He felt Sebastian at his back, and then an arm around his shoulders. It took a moment for him to relax into it, but he did. After all, Sebastian was warm and strong, and that's what made a good hug, didn't it.  
  
Jim stared at the telly screen, surrounded by his thralls. This would not be an every night thing, but for now, to help them all settle, it was the right thing to do. With a sigh, he pressed back against Sebastian to find more warmth from the man. Because he knew the other would give it.

\--

Richard kept his head against Jim's chest, cheek squished against the soft silk, and eyes heavy as he watched his favorite show. He gave a gentle gasp at some petty drama on the screen. But shortly after the gasp, Richard's hand, curled against the silk over Jim's stomach, began to loosen. His grip softened, his eyes falling shut. He was asleep within a few moments, legs curled up and body pressed to Jim's. Richard wasn't as warm as Sebastian, but he did have his own warmth from within. There came a drawled few words from him, moments before he fell asleep, but it was a dreamy little murmur of a sound and indiscernible.

There was a whisper from Sebastian, a very fond drawl from the Brit of, "He's out like a light, isn't he?"

Sebastian felt Jim's weight press back against him, and his strong arm curled soft, but sturdy around Jim's shoulders. He avoided the skin-to-skin contact, not wanting to leech any of Jim's energy or emotions. They were all feeling reverberations of Richard's earlier happiness, which seemed to give them all a very calm, very satisfied sensation.

"I get incredibly hot when I sleep," he warned Jim, "but I won't kick the sheets away. Thankfully, I won't sweat, either," he whispered, making sure not to speak too loudly to stir Richard.

Moran's body inched just a little closer to Jim's. Close enough that Moran could tip his head to Jim's head. He was tired - it had been a long day, and the emotional roller coaster of it all had drained him. He sighed, breath warm like summer as it brushed over Jim's ear and cheek when he whispered, "Ready to sleep? The sun will be up, soon."

And, for a moment, he lifted his head, checking the triple-layered blackout curtains for any signs of openings. Even so, there was an impermeable film on the windows that would keep the light out. Still, he made sure it was safe, before he scooted down in the bed more closely, and kept his arm out behind Jim, if the vampire still wanted Moran's warmth around him.

\--

Richard fell asleep quickly. Jim was not surprised, it had been quite a hectic evening. The small thrall’s body went limp, and his breathing evened out. There was no longer a flux of emotions from him, just that stoic calm that came from people when they slept.  
  
Sebastian whispered to him, and Jim considered it for a moment. He had an internal clock when it came to the rising sun. It was still half an hour away, though he did feel that echoing tug of sleep calling to his body. He would succumb, but not yet.  
  
Jim carefully turned in the bed, facing Sebastian. Close enough for the tips of their noses to touch. Jim's eyes were a dim gold in the light from the telly, not glowing as much as they would in complete darkness.  
  
"Are you ready for sleep Sebastian? Are you ready for any of this?"

\--

Sebastian was calm. He had it all perfectly fine, handling himself with grace. Jim was warm against his side, and they made a sweet little cuddle pile that brought warmth to the three. Richard's energy had faded as he fell asleep, and Sebastian was left with the creeping sensation of tiredness in his bones.

But then, Jim turned to face him. He was close. So close. Too close. Their noses touched just lightly, and Sebastian was sure his heart gave a zap of a jump-start, beating faster in his chest with a fox-quick pace. He knew Jim could probably hear the rushing sounds of his blood slamming through his veins. But his face remained stoic, his eyes focused on the slight shimmer of Jim's golden gleam.

The vampire asked him two questions. One, he was sure of. One, he was not.

He didn't specify which.

With trepidation, his hand moved up, and with the delicacy of a moth's wing, he ran the pad of his middle finger down the vampire's cheek. There was a thrum of a sensation that moved through his frame at the touch. He knew what he wanted to do would be quite bold, and unearned. He had done nothing but anger the vampire over the course of the night, but Moran was one to take risks.

"Yes," he said, but only once, and didn't elaborate.

When his head ducked, his eyes fell shut, meeting those lips with his own in a firm but chaste kiss. The lips weren't what he had expected. Jim, having fed more than once, was actually slightly warm. Not as warm as a human, but pleasant. And a buzz moved through his body, from the contact of lips and skin. He didn't fear the sharp teeth, or any metallic tastes. There was simply a dark room with a flickering telly, and he could picture those gold eyes from behind his closed eyelids.

His fingertips that had brushed Jim's cheek rested softly to the vampire's jaw, holding the kiss as chills ran his frame.

\--

Jim perhaps half expected it. He could feel Sebastian's intentions after all. The man moved forwards and brought their lips together, stealing a kiss he had not earned, nor had he asked for. He really was awful as a thrall, too brash and bold for his own good. But maybe it was what Jim needed to break up the stagnant thing his life had become.

He had no need to breathe, but Jim did break the kiss after a few moments. Sebastian had a taste to him that was not necessarily pleasant, but it was improving certainly the longer he ate well and gave up his vices. It was not something he would bring up in such an intimate moment, but he was glad there had been progress, even in such a small scale.

His eyes hadn't closed during the kiss, and they hadn't after. He much preferred to study Sebastian's face, every line, every twitch as pleasure moved over it, both emotionally and physically. Jim imagined he must be a bit stoic at times; there wasn't much in this world that moved him any longer. He was content to observe, rather than become a part of it.

Jim lifted his hand and set it against Sebastian's cheek. The man had killed for him tonight. He would allow this reward for his loyalty.

"Good night, Sebastian."

The fingers moved away, eyes closed, and Jim let himself succumb to the tug of sleep that had been ebbing against his consciousness as the sun began to take its place in the sky.

\--

Sebastian didn't mind that his eyes had shut, and Jim's hadn't. He didn't mind that the vampire was stoic and quiet, more observing than passionate. His tension snapped and whatever little worries he had in him washed away. There was a hand on his cheek, cooler than normal touch, and he tilted his head to the fingertips. His eyes were still shut, still lingering an electric buzz on his lips. Jim told him good night, and the other curled and fell asleep swiftly.

Moran had no reason to stay awake. They were safe in their new home, their new nest. So after a few moments, his arm moved around the man's side and Sebastian fell into a warm, comforting sleep.

The day went by with peace.

Sebastian was asleep a bit longer than the two two, still slightly recovering from the feeding, from the energy, from the tensions. He laid on his back, chest rising and falling steady. One arm was still around Jim, his other above his head and tucked beneath his pillow.

Richard was curled on Jim's back, behind him. His head was tucked against Jim's neck, his arm around the man above Sebastian's arm. There was warmth beneath the blankets that seemed to be in Jim's skin, too. Richard's lips were parted, but he breathed silently, without snoring. He slept better than he ever had, and gave a twitch of his foot in his sleep, before smacking his lips and pushing his nose against the nape of Jim's neck, breathing in the vampire's hair.

\--

When Jim finally woke at sunset, he found himself still sandwiched between the two men. Richard snuggled against his back, and Sebastian holding him around the waist a bit posessively. Jim drew in a breath to fill his lungs and push the stagnant air out, feeling his body wake further as the sun sank more into the horizon. He carefully slipped out of their hold and let them cuddle to each other, taking his phone and leaving the room.

He made a call to the blood bank to have some blood delivered. He also ordered take out for the humans, some hearty Italian to fill their bellies and give them the energy they needed after such an ordeal.

Within the hour, both deliveries were made, and the food was warm and filling the flat with delicious scents. Jim had his blood and sucked down a bag or two after heating it in the kettle, taking a seat on the sofa and watching the news for more on the explosions and sudden string of deaths plaguing London.

\--

Sebastian kept his arms around Richard, clinging to him after their bodies shifted from Jim's absence. His nose was buried into the other's hair, subconsciously smelling the fruity shampoo scent leftover from Richard's shower the night prior. He sighed into the air above Richard's hair, grinning as his hands roamed up to the man's shoulders, holding him quite intimately, quite close. But the more he woke, the more he didn't feel the same connection in his bones, in his chest. It was a different sensation, and he squinted awake, yawning.

Richard was still asleep, drooling on Sebastian's chest.

He looked down, blinking and he tried not to snort some laugh at the sight. Jim must have moved. Sebastian didn't react negatively - in fact, it was probably good that he and the other thrall carried a good bond. It meant a deeper connection, safer home for all of them. He gently brushed Richard's hair back; another new gesture of affection, and he eased back from the man's grip. He slipped from the sheets, and stood, letting his bones creak and joints pop as he stretched, but he sniffed.

And sniffed.

His eyes went wide. Italian! It smelled like Italian - and oh, did he love Italian food! Moran's bare feet padded briskly, with barely any control, as he impatiently rushed down the hall.

In his boxer-briefs and baggy shirt, with short, brown hair spiked around on his head from sleep, he skidded to a halt facing the kitchen, and looking to Jim.

"Is that smell what I think it is?" he grinned, voice still husky from just waking.

\--

Jim could feel Sebastian waking up long before the other scrambled through the flat and into the kitchen. Apparently the food had been a good choice. Jim hadn’t thought of the taste of the cuisine, just choosing something meaty and hearty. But he had chose well, and found one of Sebastian's favorites.

Jim stood up from the sofa and walked over to the counter in the kitchen where the boxes and bags had been untouched so they remained warm. "I ordered some Italian food for you and Richard. Spaghetti and meatballs, osso bucco, zuppa Toscana, and some garlic bread and salad."

He looked back to the bedroom, but still felt Richard sleeping. Jim wouldn't wake him quite yet, let him get all the rest his little body wanted. "Eat as much as you like."

\--

The man was growing comfortable with his vampire, that much was obvious. He smiled to Jim, bright and bold with electric eyes and a pearly white smile. "Oh that sounds absolutely delightful," he sighed, a sort of groan to his tone and excitement in his energy, buzzing like bees in the room. He took up one of the bags and opened it, taking out the takeaway tray and opening it. Immediately the scent of the food hit him, and he let his eyes flutter, let his lips pull into a smile even broader.

He paused, however, and turned to Jim. It must have taken a lot to distract him from his impending meal - Sebastian believed that food was medicine, and had healing powers of its own. He stepped closer to the vampire, but didn't invade his personal space. Reaching up, he scratched the back of his own neck, looking down.

"Last night -" he started, clearing his throat, "that was nice. It was. And..."

He lifted his chin, eyes more soft than energetic. The man watched Jim quietly for just a few seconds, "And it isn't just the bond from being thrall." It was true - he found Jim lovely before he knew the man's true identity.

Not crowding him out, he backed up, and turned back to the food. He cracked open the plastic silverware, not plating his food on the nice dishes, but instead just picked up a tray of spaghetti and meatballs and took to it with eagerness, but maintaining a polite demeanor and not slurping.

\--

Sebastian paused before he dug into the food, instead moving closer to Jim and shuffling like a nervous school boy confessing his feelings. Jim tilted his head slightly, taking in the thrall in his waking state, disheveled but still handsome. Jim could feel whatever Sebastian was feeling, but still he shared. As if voicing it made everything more real.

Jim beckoned Sebastian over to sit with him on the sofa as he ate. He didn't care if there were spills, everything could be cleaned after all. Once the man had sat beside him, Jim turned to him as he ate, reaching a hand out to set upon Sebastian's boxer clad thigh.

"If you desire a relationship, it would suit you better to pursue Richard. We are very similar in looks after all, and he is actually human. You both could have a life together, and be very happy."

\--

Moran had a meatball in his cheek and marinara sauce on his lips, and he held his takeaway tray up as not to dribble anything. He took a seat where Jim gestured, and looked down when the man's hand rested on his thigh. He began chewing much slower, watching Jim as he spoke, and when the man spoke of courting Richard, Sebastian actually grinned and shook his head, pulling a face as he swallowed a bite not completely chewed.

"Are you joking?" Sebastian smiled, shaking his head, "He looks nothing like you. I mean, sure, the same sort of build and hair tint, but," he looked the man over, before shaking his head, and swirling some pasta on his fork.

"Nah," he laughed, but softly and gently, "he isn't you. He doesn't have your laugh - the few times I've heard it. Or your eyes. Or your scent, or anything about you."

He ducked his head, shoveling a bite of pasta in and chewing delicately, nodding once. He chewed, and swallowed, still holding his manners.

"No, you're who I'd like to pursue. And if it doesn't work out, I'll just as happy to serve you as thrall until my time's up. Then, I'll suppose I’ll become a ghost, and float around Conduit Street," he grinned.

"What should our secret codeword for the psychic be?" as he shoved a crunchy bite of garlic bread into his mouth, chewing with a smile.

\--

When Sebastian said Jim and Richard looked nothing alike, Jim rose an eyebrow skeptically. The two of them were nearly twins, despite the appearance of several years age difference. But Sebastian seemed sure of it, so he must be seeing something much different.

Jim hummed at Sebastian's decision. Perhaps it had been a bit of a test of the man's desires. But really, Jim just wanted him to be realistic. A vampire always made an awful partner.

With a nod, Jim shifted and laid his head on Sebastian's shoulder, watching the telly as the man ate. He had fed, so wasn't cold as stone, despite the thin silk pajamas. "Púca."


	14. Melius abundare quam deficere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A nice evening in is something everyone needs - vampire, thrall, or human.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy spumoni, let's keep that long break from happening again! Please enjoy the new chapter - and have a HAPPY (and safe) HALLOWEEN! Enjoy the vampire vibes - Octofied and I both hope you're all still having a blast with the story. The next update should be in two weeks!

_ melius abundare quam deficere - better too much than not enough _

  
  


Jim had moved and placed his head on Sebastian's shoulder.  The man didn't move, but did wiggle down on the sofa, to better give an angle for Jim's head to rest.  Jim was... so strangely neutral in heat. He wasn't hot as a human, but wasn't frigid. There was a moment where Moran leaned his head over against Jim's head, giving just a single nudge of his head in a sort of nuzzle, before he went back to eating.  He heard the word, and wrinkled his nose. "That sounds familiar. Maybe I've read about it?" He seemed more interested in the vampire and his rather unique code word.   Suddenly there was a soft sensation in his bones that moved through his muscles.  He paused eating, eyes unfocused, and he felt his skin sort of warm like sunshine was glowing on it.  He sat his plate on his lap and actually rubbed his hands against his forearms.

 

"It feels like sunshine," he muttered in confusion, ducking his head for a moment.

 

Then he realized what it was.  He heard a squeak of a noise from the master bedroom and opened his eyes, as he turned his head.  "Is that Richard?" he asked, looking to Jim, "Is that what you feel?"   If so... it made sense.  Jim could no longer have sunshine, so a gifted human could perhaps provide a familiar sensation mimicking the warmth from the Sun.

 

Richard's soft footsteps were heard padding down the hallway, and he chirped out, "Smells like tomato sauce," and grinned, hair sticking on end and eyes drooping with tiredness from having just woken up.

 

\--

 

Sebastian was suddenly confused over the rush of feelings that came from Richard once the man had awoken. He would get used to it. It was still a new sensation to him.

 

Jim lifted his head and looked back to Richard as the other bounded into the front room. He smiled and stood up, moving over to Richard to guide him to the pile of take out boxes.

 

"I ordered Italian for you and Sebastian. There are several dishes here, but Sebastian already snatched the spaghetti. If you have your heart set on it, perhaps you can share. It will be like that Lady and the Tramp movie you like."

 

Jim reached out and took Richard's face in his hands, rubbing his warm cheeks fondly. "I got you tiramisu for dessert. Pick something to eat and come join Sebastian and I on the couch. We can take it easy tonight, stay in. No work for any of us."

 

\--

 

Richard had bright-coloured toe socks on that had been slipped on when he got up.  He loved how Jim gave him such affection and attention, and he hugged the man's arm for a few seconds before he looked over the food with bright, excited eyes.  "Oh gosh, Jimmy, I love Italian!" Richard squeaked out, voice a bit raw from having just woken up. He tugged up his shirt on his side and scratched at it, looking over the takeaway boxes and he smiled excitedly.  "I love Lady and the Tramp," Richard giggled, and looked to Sebastian, catching the man in mid-bite with a noodle poking from between his lips.

 

The Irishman looked back up to Jim and felt the hands on his cheeks.  He immediately melted, ducking his head and rooting his face against Jim's open palms.  "You're warm, Jimmy," he whispered fondly, eyes shut and enjoying the vampire's touch. He genuinely cared for Jim.  Jim had been the only person who cared for him after he lost his family. He'd shown him nothing but support and love, and the thrall finally opened his eyes and nodded.  "You know I love tiramisu," he added sweetly, and stood closer, kissing just the tip of Jim's nose in a delicate and innocent gesture.

 

He moved to the trays, plucking up bits of different foods.  He liked taste more than quantity, and he carried his heavy Styrofoam container to the living area and sat next to Sebastian, crossing his legs and holding the plate with the hollow his legs made.

 

He began eating quietly, and looked up to Jim, eyes large with their affection.  "Thank you, Jimmy," Richard smiled, "I slept better in the last day than I have in a long, long time."

 

Sebastian agreed, but didn't say it out loud.  He simply smiled, and scooted over, making room for Jim to sit.  "You ate?" he muttered around his garlic bread. 

 

\--

 

Richard seemed to approve of the spread, and piled up a collection of different foods onto his tray before returning to the couch to sit beside Sebastian and eat. Jim could not eat food, he had no way to digest it properly, so it made him sick. But through his thralls' enjoyment, he could enjoy a good meal himself.

 

He returned to sit on Sebastian's other side, and switched the telly’s programming to something more cheerful for Richard to watch, some makeup and costume competition.

 

"I have fed, yes. The blood bank delivered here. I have enough for the week. I did not think several trips would be wise, as we are trying to lay low." Jim sat back and sighed softly. They had uprooted their lives, but a move was certainly for the best. And now Jim could focus more on strengthening the bond with Sebastian. Loyal thrall were a great benefit to vampires. They were protection, and a representative during the daylight hours. Both important.

 

\--

 

The Brit sat quietly, eating his meal with a warm heart.  He seemed to visibly relax when Jim confirmed that he had eaten - Moran could see why Richard was such a mother hen about the vampire.  Jim was lithe and pale from his nature, and it was natural to worry. But, remembering that Jim had single-handedly hoisted him from his toes was a very real reason not to worry for the vampire.  He wiped away some sauce from his lips with the napkin, and glanced to Jim as the man settled down comfortably.

 

"Oh, no," Richard groaned, gesturing to the telly with an aghast, offended huff, "you never combine those shades.  Pastel and neon? That isn't revolutionary, it's vomit-inducing!" He looked to the other two for confirmation.

 

Sebastian just shrugged.  "I think it looks pleasant," he muttered around his fork.

 

Richard gave an agonized sigh and shook his head, "We are never speaking again."

 

Sebastian grinned and settled back, seeing Richard's little smile as the Irishman went back to eating.

 

Moran paused and looked to Jim, "Is there anything around here you would like done?  I'm quite a handyman. This place is amazing, but just in case you wanted any changes, let me know?"

 

\--

 

Jim gazed at the telly, listening to Richard fretting over the show. Jim didn't much understand the outlandish fashions around today. Nothing beat a good suit.

 

Sebastian spoke about being a handy man, and Jim turned to look at him instead of the telly. Of course he hadn't thought about housing renovations, the flat was all updated far more than the brothel had been.

 

He frowned slightly, realizing Sebastian was already bored. It wasn't exactly exciting, being safe. Considering what Sebastian was, he was no doubt in constant need of adrenaline. Lying low did not suit him.

 

"I do not think there are any repairs needed for the flat currently. I realize this must be boring for you. I can not make a move for Irene so soon. There are rules for all these vampire politics. A lot of it has to do with pride. A lot of it is underhanded. I must think of a way to retaliate that does not jeopardize my territory and those currently protected within it."

 

\--

 

The man took a look at Jim and actually grinned, shaking his head and taking a long drink of water.  "I'm not bored," he chuckled, "I just thought you might be 'wooed’ if you saw me actually doing manual labor.  Hot and sweaty. Hanging curtains."

 

Sebastian gave a playful little smile and scraped his plastic wear fork along the bottom of the container to get up the last morsels of sauce, and folded the tray with the fork in mouth.  He pushed the container onto the coffee table and sat back, fork in cheek, and he looked to the vampire. Oh, Jim was lovely. In the glow of the telly, in the flickering lights of it. His eyes were soft and he was sure the dumbest, most starstruck look was over his features.

 

"Does garlic really deter you?" he asked, drawing back and huffing a breath against his palm, "Did you just make it so that I can't kiss you?"

 

Richard paused and wrinkled his nose.  He leaned out around Jim and looked at Sebastian.  "You don't kiss him, Sebastian. He's special."

 

Moran grinned and looked to Jim, giving a faux little gasp.  "Really?" he smiled, "Goodness, I'll have to refrain from that."

 

\--

 

Jim gave Sebastian an absolutely incredulous look. "You get sweaty from hanging curtains?"

 

As a vampire, Jim no longer sweat, for there was no need to regulate his body temperature. Watching manual labor did not sound like something he would find attractive, nor did household chores.  He supposed a housewife might like to see her husband or lover do that sort of thing, but Jim had the entire flat professionally decorated and remodeled by professionals, none of which he found attractive as a result.

 

In fact, Jim was unsure what exactly he did find attractive any longer. He had decided long ago the whole thing was a messy nuisance in more ways than one.

 

When Sebastian huffed his breath against his palm, Jim's nose scrunched slightly. "It's unpleasant because it is a strong smell. But it is not any sort of deterrent. People believed it was a token to keep them safe, so that's why it became popular. It's the same with crosses. People believe they have power, so they rely on them. If a vampire was overly religious, he may feel ashamed at the sight of a cross. But physically, it's not going to stop him."

 

Richard piped up with his commentary, and Sebastian  made a mockery of the concern. Jim leaned forwards past Sebastian to look down at Richard and speak. "He already kissed me. He is trying to woo me. He thinks I am lovely."

 

\--

 

Sebastian was wrinkling his own nose at the garlic on his breath, and made a mental note to brush his teeth after he was done lounging.  He had thought that garlic was a deterrent, as well as crosses, but it seemed he was wrong. Perhaps he had simply lucked out up until Conduit Street.  But he stretched his legs out in front of him, nodding at the words, but then looked back to Richard.

 

Jim spoke of kissing, of wooing, of being lovely.

 

The man let out a low little laugh, something rumbling like thunder and tongue showing between his teeth.  He shook his head at the vampire, "I enjoyed the kiss, I will  _ continue  _ trying to woo you, and yes, you are quite lovely."

 

Richard's eyes went wide and he looked at Sebastian.  "You kissed him," he said flatly; not a question, a statement.  "And you're still alive," again, flat, a statement.

 

"Yes.  I'm quite a good kisser," he nodded to Richard, "Just because it's been a long time doesn't mean I forgot how to do it."  A hint of Sebastian's solitary as a hunter, his lifestyle peeked out in his words.

 

Richard blushed a bit, looking to Jim.  "Is the wooing working?" he asked, "because you are lovely, Jimmy."  The Irishman shoveled a spoon of tiramisu into his own mouth, and didn't even seem to mind when Sebastian stole the spoon and took a bite as well, from the same square of dessert.

 

\--

 

It was all very blatant of a conversation to be having out in the open. But Jim had no secrets from Richard. He'd rather have it out in the open then tiptoe about like it was some scandal. Because it wasn't. There wasn't any real jealousy; the relationship Richard and Jim stared was not a romantic one.

 

"Do I feel wooed? I don't think taking kisses for oneself is a sort of wooing. It's a bit selfish, don't you think? If I was wooed, I would have kissed him myself."

 

Jim was hardly offended though. Had he not wanted it to happen, he would have stopped it. It was interesting, watching Sebastian's attempt to court him.

 

"What do you recommend for wooing, Richard? Perhaps you can give him some tips."

  
  


\--

 

Richard was taking little bites of the tiramisu, stealing the spoon back.  It was a weird thing to him, but comforting, how Sebastian had just... dropped into their lives and clicked like a puzzle piece.  A week prior, Richard didn't know who Sebastian was. Fast forward, and he had just snuggled the man during an early-evening cuddle.  Richard chewed his bite thoughtfully as Jim spoke, eyes smiling even though his lips weren't, while he ate. He felt no jealousy, not an ounce of it, towards Sebastian.  Richard had a large heart, and welcomed anyone into their home who promised kindness and service to Jim.

 

"I think you would like something regal, but quiet.  Not many people. You've seen a lot and lived through a lot, Jimmy," he said, licking the coffee powder from his lips as he took another bite, eyes down at his food.  His eyes went wide and he leaned over to Sebastian, whispering something into his ear.

 

"Oh," Sebastian hummed.  He grinned, and looked to Jim, eyes soft and voice softer.  He sat back on the sofa and leaned to Jim, as Richard went back to gasping over the telly program's host complimenting the pastel-neon combination.  "When would you be free for a date?" Sebastian smiled to Jim. He knew people, could pull some strings. A nice tea and ... well, blood, night in the Barbican Conservatory would be nice.  Just them, after-hours, with plants galore, and a secluded space. Richard's suggestion had been for a museum, but it would be much harder to get any of those to stay open after-hours.

 

\--

 

Jim arched an eyebrow as his thrall whispered to each other no more than three feet away from him. He had supernatural hearing after all, so it was a bit useless of an endeavor to try to keep it a secret.

 

"A date?" Jim considered, since going on a date had not been something he'd even experienced in the last decade. "We are supposed to be laying low. I imagine going out on a date would be unwise, especially since it'd have to be at night where the others will also be about."

 

Jim frowned slightly. It wasn't just himself in danger. They could hurt Richard and Sebastian as well. It seemed like a great gamble, just for a night out of wooing.

 

"Perhaps you could bring the date here, instead."

 

\--

 

Richard seemed happy, just nibbling away on his tiramisu, enjoying the tastes of it and complexities of the flavors.  He snuggled down, pushing his empty trays on top of Sebastian's trays, on the coffee table. The man wanted to just relax, and didn't seem to have any interest in the conversation Jim and Sebastian had.  He moved on the couch, curling up on his side, resting his head on Sebastian's thighs. Perhaps it was the fact Moran was thrall, that made Richard at ease. Sebastian couldn't hurt him, if he wanted to. His glassy eyes watched the telly, muttering about the patterns used.

 

Sebastian nodded in agreement.  "You're right," he said with a smile, and sat back on the sofa, letting Richard curl on his lap.  Moran reached his arm around Jim's shoulders, and he looked back to the telly. "Maybe I will. But then again... whatever will happen, will happen.  Either way, I'm here to serve. I'll try my best to make you happy, but I'm not going to force anything from you."

 

Sebastian didn't know how vampires worked when it came to  _ affections _ .  If Jim couldn't physically have intimacy, that was perfectly fine with Sebastian.  He didn't push, and seemed to be comfortable with the notion of taking things slow.  The kiss the night before was a jump at opportunity, and he was glad he took it. "Are you able to tell what is  _ me _ , and what is  _ thrall _ ?" he asked quietly.

 

\--

Richard moved to lay in Sebastian's lap, and then the larger thrall slid his arm around Jim's shoulders, pulling him in. It was an odd sort of family he supposed, though none of them were family, and Sebastian had not joined it willingly. Yet now he was cuddling the very people he had tried to kill.

 

It was very odd indeed.

 

"What is it to you? Being a thrall means we are connected. I can compel you to do things, but it's something I put an active effort into. This is all you. I am not making you do or feel anything."

Jim rolled a shoulder slightly to feel the weight of the hand on his shoulder. He wasn't trying to shrug it off, but rather experience it fully. He had never had these sort of intimate touches. Who wanted to touch a vampire like this.

 

\--

 

Perhaps it was reassuring, to hear Jim tell Sebastian that he was feeling what he was of his own free will.  That he held those sensations and affections within his heart, and it had nothing to do with the fact he could be compelled.  Sebastian had really never formed attachments, and never spent time with others. It was simply an issue of working, and existing.  Not living. Not being happy. Just... being.

 

So he held his arm around Jim's shoulders, and tipped his head against the vampire's, eyes on the telly and heart warm from the validation that he felt genuine emotions over the other.  There was no rush, nothing to fear. They were safe in their new nest, and he grinned, "Good."

 

Richard was watching the telly with bright eyes, not too fussy over the use of fake lashes that had various silhouettes cut into the ends.  In the case of what they watched, it was butterflies, but it was only a matter of time before Richard sighed, "Those were in fashion for maybe a week.  Three summers ago." He smiled, and rolled onto his back, head still on Sebastian's thighs. He looked up at the two, instead of at the telly.

 

"What do we want to do, tonight?" Richard asked, "Since we can't go out, is it okay if we just watch shows and rest?  Irene scared me, and I still feel jittery," he muttered, gently grabbing Sebastian's hand and playing with his fingers.  He didn't wait for a response, before he touched the healing bruises on Moran's knuckles from fighting. "You heal fast," he said quietly, looking to Jim, "Is that because he had your blood?" 

 

Richard always thought that he didn't need to become a true servant.  He did so willingly, and perhaps that was far more precious than having to be compelled.  As much as fire frightened him, Richard would go into a burning building for his vampire, and that said quite a bit.

 

\--

 

Sebastian was already cuddling and nuzzling as if they were a couple. It was a bit forward for Jim, who was from a time when PDA was taboo. The hand and the head against him were a bit confining, and he gently dislodged them, putting that bit of distance between them once again.

 

Richard piped up and asked his questions, and Jim sighed, looking over at him. “I have no intentions or plans for the next few days. As I said, I am trying to have us all lay low. It will be boring and you don't have as many friends to flit to. But you can decorate your room however you like, and pick the take out."

 

Jim watched as Richard pawed and played with Sebastian. The two were certainly more physical and affection then Jim himself was. Humans were very social creatures after all. They were feeding off each other's energy in more ways than one.

 


	15. Bis dat qui cito dat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quiet moments lead to happiness, and in it, Jim seems to grow closer to his thrall. It's amazing what a good book can do.

_ bis dat qui cito dat - “he who gives twice, gives promptly”; literal ‘thus haste itself is a gift,’ or to rush into something may prove beneficial _

 

Moran wasn't one to be finicky.  Jim gave some space between them, and Sebastian seemed as though he didn't even notice.  He did, of course, but didn't think too much into it. It seemed that he and James were quite solitary creatures, and would do well if they weren't constantly connecting.  Sebastian slouched a bit on the sofa, belly full, and stretched his arms above his head, folding them behind his head and shoulders and relaxing.

 

Richard's eyes lit up.  "I can decorate!" he smiled, wiggling his toe-sock feet and turning back onto his side, head on Sebastian's thighs, to watch the telly again.  "And the takeout? Wow, that's going to be spectacular," he whispered, curling his hands against his chest and sort of making a little ball out of himself, to watch the telly.  "Fairy lights, and some nice fake plants that won't die. Maybe someday, we can get a hairless cat, so it doesn't shed anywhere - I know you’re keen on your fashion, Jimmy." He was simply daydreaming out loud, and Sebastian didn't mind at all.  

 

It was Moran who had his eyes ahead, watching the screen.  He only spoke after Richard’s daydreaming, a quiet "Do we have any books here?"  Sebastian, looking to the vampire, explained, "I just - you see, I didn't really watch movies or the like.  I enjoy reading, and... I mean, you had a rather lovely James Joyce collection back on Conduit Street." And, a pause, "I mean, if you don't have any, that's fine.  I may just buy a few and have them delivered."

 

Richard paused, glancing up at Sebastian's energy.  It was a strange thing. Calm, but Richard swore it turned dark around the taller thrall's chest.  Empty, like an echo in a dark cave, as if Sebastian felt some sadness in speaking about his own hobbies.  He tried not to stare, and went back to watching the show.

 

\--

 

"Anyway you like, as long as it's in your room." Jim agreed with a nod. He wasn't so sure about the cat though. They were technically on the run. If they needed to leave again, it would be hard with a pet. He wasn't against it, but that was something to only consider when they were in a safer place.

 

Sebastian asked about books, and Jim nodded. "There are a few book cases in the den. You are free to take any materials for reading that you would like."

 

Sebastian was a loner. You couldn't agree to this when you already had friends and family. But Jim was a loner as well. Would a relationship between them ever work? Maybe it was because they wouldn't always need each other that it could. If anything, they weren't alone anymore. The three of them would always share a bond.

 

"Do you have any family, Sebastian? Would you like to stay connected with them?"

 

\--

 

Moran was watching ahead once more, letting the energy buzz softly from Richard like bumblebee wings thrumming in the air.  It was calming, and Sebastian was sure Richard's gifts were far more complex than he could imagine. Turning his head, he nodded in appreciation to Jim over the books.  It would be nice to read, to see what Jim had collected over the years - if the collection had been picked by the vampire. Sebastian blinked at him when he heard the question, however, and took a small breath.  It wasn’t something he was necessarily proud of speaking about, especially after his life choices, and what he had done.

 

"I have a twin," he said softly, "His name is Severin - looks a bit like me, but... healthier, prettier.  He's... he's a good man. He really is. He's a designer and far more kind in one day than I have ever been in my life..."  He looked back to the flickering screen, as though he didn't want Jim to see the sadness in his eyes, or feel it radiate from the bond.  "He didn't belong in my world. In this. In what I did before. I never told him what I was involved in. He thought I was just a line worker in a factory by the Thames... the same ones you drove us to."

 

He seemed unfocused, even though he watched the screen.

 

"Father is a good man.  Mother is kind. Good family.  Too good for me. I'd rather them believe me to be dead.”  At least, then, he wouldn’t disappoint them further. He bounced the question back, looking at Jim, "...What has your life been like?" he asked quietly, voice tender.  "You're wise, and calm. But you seem sad... bored. You've been here long, then?" 

 

\--

 

"You are plenty pretty."

 

Jim murmured, looking at Sebastian. The man had turned away to stare at the telly, avoiding Jim's direct gaze. As if meeting his eyes would spill some secrets he didn't want to be let loose.

 

Richard was laying in his lap, and it made it a bit challenging to connect to Sebastian while he was rolling and cuddling all over him. Jim didn't care to open up about himself with the telly blasting about fashion looks and both of them half paying attention. That was a rather intimate discussion.

 

"That is not a casual conversation, Sebastian." Jim replied, just as soft. He finally could see Sebastian's eyes as the other looked back to him. "Not something for group cuddling in front of the telly. Perhaps another time."

 

\--

 

Moran didn't argue at all.  He gave a single nod, a smile, and glanced back to Jim.  There was a slight tint to his cheeks, a pink blush, from the comment Jim had made about Sebastian being  _ pretty _ .  It was nice, honestly, to hear someone think him to be, well, not the ugly, scarred-up beast that he saw himself as.  He shifted his weight a bit and looked down to Richard, "Are you comfortable, Richard?" he asked, arching a brow, but carried no condescending tone.

 

Richard nodded, quiet.  Perhaps Richard was feeding off of Sebastian's attraction to Jim, that warmth and comfort.  And there was no way in hell Jim would let Sebastian be as affectionate with the vampire as Richard was - Jim just wasn't a touchy-feely sort of person.  But Richard? He absorbed people's energies, took them in and let them fuel him.

 

Sebastian was quiet for a moment, thinking.  The brunette then looked to the vampire again, and made one simple, single gesture.  His hand moved, and thumb brushed very lightly, very simply against the back of Jim's neck, at the top of his spine.  Nothing too intimate, but a touch, all the same. He felt that bond thrum, but willed himself not to take anything from the vampire.  His question was soft, quiet, a murmur of, "Do you have anything you like do? For a pastime?" 

 

\--

 

Trying to be intimate with Richard laying in Sebastian's lap was akin to a couple trying to snog with their parents in the room with them. It was awkward. Jim was reluctant to  show affection as it was, and having an audience only magnified that reluctance. Not that if they were alone, Jim would suddenly be all over the man. It just made any possible wooing dredge down to a sluggish pace.

 

The fingers at the back of his neck made him tense a bit and shiver. There were fine, short hairs there, and the touch would have made goosebumps rise on his skin had he not been undead, surely. He stared straight ahead, unmoving, thinking of Sebastian's question. Now a days, Jim's past times were more survival and business based. It was hardly an interesting thing, staying alive.

 

"I collect books. Old books, First editions. Acquiring a rare text is a thrill. I have been to University several times during my...life. Every decade or so, to refresh my knowledge of maths and sciences. Of course now, everything is available online. It makes that sort of thing much easier. You don't have to schedule around the sun. Most schools are only open during daylight hours.

 

\--

 

Sebastian's heart jumped, and the energy in him even made Richard twitch a bit at the feeling.  His eyes lit up, youthful and exciting, and he grinned wide enough that it split his face, and he quickly looked to Richard.  "Up, please," he said sharply, hardly waiting for Richard to move before the man stood and walked quickly out of the living room, and back towards the bedroom, without another word, only a buzzing excitement in the air.

 

Richard, who pushed up, held his weight up with a palm on the sofa cushion, warm from where Sebastian had been sitting.  He looked confused, then looked back to Jim. The man pushed up to sit upright, and shrugged, "May have to go to the bathroom," Richard joked with a chuckle, before he stood up and looked around.  "I think I'm going to shower, Jimmy," he smiled, and walked briskly to make room for whatever magic was happening, hardly making it to the doorway before Sebastian was rushing back in excitedly, holding a very old book in hand.

 

Richard arched a brow, but shrugged it off.  He didn't like books - he preferred plays and scripts.  Still, he offered a smile to Sebastian before he vanished into the bedroom and en suite, to wash up.

 

Sebastian didn't sit next to Jim, but made his way back, holding a book out in his hands.  "This," he was speaking as he moved down and knelt by Jim's legs, holding the book up to the vampire like some offering, "Is the only book I've kept, over all of these years.  The one thing I've carried with me." It was apparent then that he was simply sharing mutual excitement over books.

 

An 1887 first edition copy, fore-edged painted book was held up.  'England' by John Ruskin, with the original painted side featuring men on horseback during a fox hunt.  Sebastian held the book up to Jim with reverence, "...What do you think?"

 

\--

 

Jim could feel Sebastian's excitement as he nearly tossed Richard from his lap and hurried off the the back of the flat. Richard piped up at his side, and Jim looked down at him with an apologetic smile. Richard decided to go take a shower, and Jim nodded, as it was a good idea to soak up all the hot water for himself.

 

Sebastian returned, and went on his knee before Jim. Producing a book, Jim blinked and looked down at the text. He reached down and gently took it in his own hands. He ran his fingers over the cover, taking in the fine details. It was in good condition, everything well preserved throughout the ages. It had that distinct old book smell that Jim adored.

 

"John Ruskin...he was...a sort of travel guide. He painted  landscapes from his travels, and wrote about them. He fell ill on one of his trips, and died shortly after. Up until his last days, he was still traveling and writing. Showing people the world through his eyes."

 

Jim carefully thumbed through the book, looking at the small drawings that filled the pages, sketched by a well practiced hand. "It's a very lovely piece you have. An homage to your home land."

 

\--

 

Jim spoke of the collection of art and Sebastian's eyes held a very innocent sort of excitement and wonder.  It wasn't all about intimacy and holding, but about connections. About being human, even if Jim wasn't. And, Sebastian wasn't either, was he?  He was thrall. Sure he could bleed, he could die, but he carried special abilities. 

 

His eyes were soft and he nodded, "Isn't it lovely?" he said gently, moving up onto his knees and spreading his fingers over one of the pages.   _ Art of England _ was a common book, but to find one in such condition was surely rare with its painting especially, and Sebastian was very proud of it.  His fingers could feel the ridges of the ink, thick on the pages, and he looked to the book.

 

"My family is originally from Ireland," he said quietly, "They only moved to England in the early nineteenth century.  Got into politics... it sort of went from there. I never had interest in politics." Sebastian was like any other Englishman, proud of his roots, but he seemed to almost push away his past as if unworthy of it.

 

He looked up from the book at Jim with a smile still on his lips.  "I would love it if you would add this to your collection.  _ If _ you would like it.  I fear if I keep hauling it around with me, it will get damaged.  It's quite precious."

 

\--

 

Jim lifted his eyes from the book and looked down at Sebastian. He seemed so eager to share, but was it that, or was he eager to please? Jim reached down and set his hand on Sebastian's cheek, stroking back to smooth his fingertips into the newly shorn short hair.

 

"Are you sure you want to give this to me, Sebastian? It is obviously important to you."

 

Jim didn't want to offend and refuse a gift. But he didn't want Sebastian to give up something so precious as well. He had already given up so much.

 

"You could just keep it here, in the den library. It'd be safe. But you could come get it any time you please. We both could enjoy it."

 

\--

 

Perhaps Sebastian had no purpose in his life, before Jim.  He killed and hunted because there was nothing else for him - nothing to lose.  He didn't seem offended in the least at Jim, and his calm energy lapped from his frame like gentle waves.  Looking down at the book, he smiled, turning a page to show women in bustled dresses sharing tea time, laughing and smiling.  "Isn't that what people do, though? When they belong to someone else? Whatever is theirs, becomes that of the owner, as well.  So no matter if it's in my bag, or in the den, or in your collection... it's yours, too."

 

Moran said nothing with bitterness or anger, or even sadness.  He smiled with gentleness, he spoke with tenderness, he lifted his eyes to meet Jim's gaze, and there was that then familiar feeling of the touch on his cheek.  His head tipped to Jim's hand, and he smiled, eyes falling shut.

 

"I don't mean that at all negatively," he smiled, waiting for a moment with Jim's hand cradling his head, "You happen to have a nice smile.  I like to see it, and I'd give up my prized book if it means getting to witness that."

 

\--

 

Jim was sure being kind and gentle was not at all Sebastian's normal. He was trying to woo after all, to act sweet and endearing. Jim never cared for acts, he had that in Richard, a sweet, soft companion. If he wanted Sebastian at all, he'd want him for what the man was. Raw and unrefined.

 

But he was trying. He was trying so hard and wanted so little. Or at least, he said he wanted little. But it was a price Jim could afford, so he carefully folded the book and set it aside. He flashed Sebastian that smile he wanted, and then leaned in close.

 

"I'm yours as well you know. I'm here to protect you, just as much as you protect me. To keep you happy and safe. Not all feel that way with their thralls...but I can only benefit if you are living your best life."

 

Jim cupped Sebastian's cheek with his palm and leaned down the last few inches to press a kiss against the other man's lips. It was soft and chaste, and lasted only a few moments.  But when he pulled back, Jim was still smiling.

 

\--

 

Jim was more like the man Sebastian had met in the parlor, before things changed.  His eyes were large and soft, his voice so sweet. He felt the thrum of the bond, and his guard lowered immediately.  Jim's words were soft in a sort of way that caused a peace to ripple through Moran, and he leaned to the touch on his cheek.  Jim reassured him with his words, with the kindness. He was smiling, and when Moran opened his eyes, Jim had leaned down.

 

Nothing in life was sweeter than an unexpected kiss.  Jim's lips were neutral, but on the warmer side. Moran's eyes fell shut once more, and it was nothing like the night before.  It was a buzz of a sensation, and Sebastian actually smiled into the kiss, an appreciative smile of relief and joy, and he reached up with both hands, cupping Jim's against his cheeks.  There was warmth returned from him

 

Those bright blue eyes opened, and Jim was smiling at him.  Sebastian cradled Jim's hands, lips parted, and he looked more at peace than he had before in Jim's presence.

 

"You're really great at that," he breathed out meekly, feeling that bond between them strong as steel cable.  "It's like -" and a sheepish grin, "like licking a battery. Is it supposed to be like that?"

\--

 

Sebastian held onto Jim's hands, keeping them there on his face even after the kiss broke. Sebastian looked blissed out, but not in that drug addled way he had been before. He was more pleasant, at peace.

 

And then he said Jim's kiss was like licking a battery.

 

Had he enough blood, Jim would have flushed at the claim. He didn't quite understand the statement, but couldn't imagine licking a battery was a pleasant thing.

 

Jim's brow furrowed in confusion, and he looked at his hands under Sebastian's, pale and soft, and so much smaller.

 

"I'm not trying to electrocute you Sebastian..."

 

\--

 

"It's not a bad thing," Sebastian laughed softly, eyes bright and fingertips sort of rubbing at Jim's hands, against the knuckles and the backs of them.  Jim looked honestly baffled at Sebastian's statement, and the man's cheeks were surely warm beneath Jim's palms. The thrall seemed content there, kneeling and gazing at Jim as if he were the brightest star in the sky.  It was peaceful, and calm, and Sebastian had a sort of contentment that was new and fresh like a spring breeze in his lungs.

 

"It's actually a very good thing," he said softly, and kept his eyes locked onto Jim's.  

 

He bowed his head for a moment, then, breaking their eye contact, and nuzzled into Jim's palms.  It was innocent in its way, nothing too intimate, but affectionate. 

 

"I'm glad you brought us here," he whispered softly, turning his head to Jim's palm and kissing it, before moving his hand down, taking Jim's left hand in both of his own tanned hands.  He began to thumb over the lines of Jim's palms, like a reader, and he tried to make a joke, when he gasped, and nodded, "This line here? Means you'll have a good life."

 

\--

 

Sebastian reassured him it was a good thing, but Jim still didn't really understand the vernacular. He had lived before batteries were ever made, and once they had been invented, he'd never thought to put one on his tongue.

 

Regardless, Sebastian seemed very happy, battery or not. His wooing had been successful, and he was beaming and glowing under Jim's hands like a little golden sun. It was endearing, this sort of worship. He had it from Richard, but that was a sort of platonic, unconditional love. Sebastian was something different.

 

Sebastian began reading his palm, and Jim's smile became a bit wry. He technically didn't have a life any more. It was an un life. He was already dead, and there was no going back.

 

"Are you going to make it a good life for me?"

 

\--

 

The vampire, for just a flicker, looked almost sad.  Sebastian looked down at his palm again, fingertips gently touching the lines, a feather-light graze of the pads of his fingers.  Jim asked if Sebastian would make life good, and he looked up to the vampire once more. 

 

"Yes.  I am," he said softly, "I know that my life is nothing more than a blink to you, but -" he cleared his throat, more touching Jim's hand than really playing, anymore.  He spoke gently, "And while I'm here, I'm going to make sure you have a good life. That those stresses you feel aren't so bad. That you won't have to be alone. That you'll be happy."

 

He didn't question Jim's personal life, before.  He didn't question any previous thrall; he didn't care.  He was Jim's thrall, he was in his life. 

 

And he would make it a good one.  Sebastian had met people in his life who didn't have souls.  Souls, he believed, were what made people alive. While Jim's heart didn't beat, he had a soul, and it was beautiful.

 

He looked back down at the hand, at the lines, and his eyebrows raised playfully, "And this line?  This one is your fate line. It says you're destined to be with..." and, he leaned down, squinting, "with a dashingly handsome British man with brown hair and blue eyes."

 

He looked up, frowning, but his eyes were still playful.

 

"I'm sorry.  I think you're going to end up with David Beckham."

 

\--

 

Sebastian made quite a bit of promises. Ones that thralls didn't make willingly. But Jim had never much liked forcing his thralls into anything. It /was/ stressful, and constant energy and upkeep. He would much rather have them loyal to him by choice.

 

It almost surprised him, how quickly Sebastian had turned around, completely opposite to how he'd felt. He supposed it was enlightening to realize that the monster he hunted had not been the cruel beast he'd though.

 

At Sebastian's quip, Jim frowned and tilted his head to the side. "He's already married, with children. And Football is so awfully boring. I think I'll have to pass. I'll keep my eye out for a suitable replacement. One less attached to his public image."

 

Jim winked and drew his hands back, reaching for the book and setting it into his lap. "I used to be Romanichal. I know plenty about reading palms. The lines can change, just like the wind."

 

\--

 

Sebastian was smiling, and when Jim drew his hands away, didn't give chase.  He sat back onto his calves, hands resting on his own thighs. Jim spoke of what he was, and Sebastian didn't push.  It was a sort of strange thing to say, that Jim used to be something. Jim was still who he was, just... different. Just different.  Cooler to the touch. Perhaps he didn't crave food. But he imagined Jim was still Jim... right?

 

Those soft eyes were watching, and Sebastian began wondering what Jim was like in life.  He wondered if Jim had turned willingly. Who turned him? Did it hurt? Was he scared when it happened? How did it happen?  The books never had a conclusive method of turning documented. Perhaps Jim just... fell asleep. And woke up. And was changed.

 

So the other had winked, and Moran wondered if Jim could recall what it felt like to have a heart flutter.  

 

"Do you still know how to read them?" Sebastian asked softly, holding his hand out innocently, palm-up, with that timid little smile on his lips.  "And maybe you could tell me what... what your happy memories were, before you changed? If it's not - only if it doesn't hurt you to speak of."

 

Moran's eyes were bright, but his tone wasn't harsh.  He didn't demand anything, but asked, and seemed to simply radiate a silent feeling of hope and happiness.

 

\--

 

Sebastian asked him to read his palms, and Jim straightened up, frowning slightly as he thought of it. He hadn't done anything like that for a long while. nearly a hundred years. During the wars, Romanichal were seen as lesser humans, something to hunt and kill. Even now, they were generally distrusted, though they had some ridiculous shows on the telly about weddings.

 

Jim sighed and scooted to the side a bit, then pat the cushions on the sofa beside him. He turned so he could face Sebastian once the other sat, and tucked his legs beneath him, reaching for Sebastian's hand to see the lines of his palm. His hands were tough and scarred, the lines deep like cracks in the pavement.

 

"You are very proud. Your ego has caused you a great deal of grief. I see nothing in your children line, which doesn't surprise me with the company you are keeping. Your knowledge line is long and deep, but it has the most scars. It is like a battle ground." Jim hummed and ran his fingers lightly over Sebastian's palm.

 

"Your life line is faint. You need to relax more....You have much stress. Maybe yoga. I think Richard does it. He could teach you the poses."

 

\--

 

Moran had moved up as Jim gestured, and he sat on the cushions next to him.  Jim's touch was chilling, and it took everything in Sebastian not to fall into the sway of the gesture.  It was easy to get lost in the labyrinth of feelings that Jim gave him when he touched him, but it seemed that Jim had to willingly push for that euphoric reaction in Moran's skin.  Instead of feeling elated, he felt warm, and the tender touch of the other. Jim didn't speak about his past, and Moran didn't push. Instead, he spoke of the lines on Sebastian's palm, and Moran smiled gently.

 

"Oh," he said, eyebrows raised, "I do have a lot of stress.  You're right. And scars... pride..." 

 

He took a shallow little breath, eyes down and looking just momentarily sad.  His fingers curled, holding Jim's hand in his grasp. He raised his eyes to meet Jim's, and he just stayed quiet for a moment.

 

"You're very good at this," he said, smiling once more, obviously self-conscious over his scars.  "You should consider starting a side-business."

 

His bright eyes returned, and he thumbed at the back of Jim's hand.  "Meditation would probably help, too, yeah? I'll have to do that."

 

He sort of flopped to the side, resting his head against the backing of the couch cushion, and he looked down at Jim's hands again.

 

"I wish I had known," he said, quietly, "before everything. I would never want to hurt you, or any of the others."

 

\--

 

Jim let Sebastian take his hand and hold it after the reading. He arched an eyebrow at the mention of a side business. As if he didn't already own many businesses.

 

"An all night gypsy palm reader. I'll have to get neon signs and a crystal ball. I don't think I have nearly enough bangles and head scarves."

 

He smiled faintly, and set his other hand on top of Sebastian's, patting it gently. 

 

Sebastian did a sort of defeatist flop, laying back against the arm of the sofa.

 

"Wrong supernatural being. I'm not a djinn. I can't grant wishes. You'll have to fulfill your wishes on your own. A self made prophecy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for sticking with us through the holidays! We hope to be back on track, now! And we're also very excited for you to meet new characters - and maybe even see changes in current ones.


	16. memoria longe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes there are things more intimate than intimacy. (And can someone buy Richard body wash that doesn't smell like fruit or food?)

_memoria longe - Latin; distant memory_

 

"Perhaps there is irony in it it, isn't there?" he said quietly, "Maybe _,_ maybe the fates were trying to teach me a lesson?"  And a pause, a grin, still sheepish and soft, "Or maybe they knew I would be happy, with you.  No matter what does, or doesn't come." His head rested on the back cushion for a few more moments, and he breathed low and calm.

 

"I believe I've lived my life seeking out adrenaline and staying off to myself.  Perhaps it's time I slow down, and try to actually enjoy things, instead of trying to get myself killed."

 

Sebastian sat back upright.  He enjoyed the tranquility of being next to Jim, of bonding, without any expectations.  Sebastian was definitely interested in James, there was no doubt about that. Moran not only didn't really know how vampires even _maintained_ intimacy, but he also felt like Jim wasn't some conquest.  No, James was special to him. And, in all reality, Moran would most likely spend rest rest of his undoubtedly short life with the other.  At least, he hoped.

 

"You _can_ feel, though, can't you?" he said softly, "not just the connection, but sensations?  Like when we kiss?" Sebastian's hand turned between Jim's, and his fingers gently brushed the meet between Jim's palm and wrist, eyes down.

 

\--

 

Jim watched Sebastian as the other went through his self reflection. It was natural to regret one's past. But you couldn't dwell on it. Jim knew that. He had quite a lot of past. He could learn and move on. But there was no going back.

 

Sebastian sat back up and asked about feelings, sensations. Jim scrunched his nose up for a moment, then leaned in closer, touching knee to knee.

 

"It works differently for me. I don't feel much on my own. That's why I have a connection through my thralls. Your emotions and what you feel, helps me to feel. What you feel is pushed back into me. What I feel pushes into you. It gets caught in a sort of loop, between us. So we feel both at once. Yours will always be stronger, but it's because you can feel, that I can feel strongly at all. So I can't love something, unless you also love it. I can't feel pleasure, unless you feel it. But I have to be feeling something like it too. A spark. To start it all."

 

Jim set his hands on his knees and looked at Sebastian with wide, golden eyes. "Without you, it's diluted. Like a drop of blood in a glass of water. It's there. But it's just an echo. It's not satisfying."

 

\--

 

When Sebastian's eyes rose to meet Jim's again, he had listened to everything the other said.  It was a sort of symbiotic relationship, then, and not quite equal. Not controlling, not at all.  If anything, James had given him quite a gift. It was a blessing, a reward, that he didn't deserve.  No matter if there had been thirteen to kill or three hundred, he could have never earned a minute with the vampire in his lifetime, not after his crimes.  But Jim's eyes were golden and _lovely_ , and Sebastian felt a lump form in his throat.

 

Holy hell, James was _gorgeous._

 

Sebastian reached down to Jim's thigh, gently taking up his left hand.  He raised it, and pressed it flat to Moran's chest, over his thumping heart.

 

"I hope to never be an echo for you," he said honestly, nothing dreamy in his tone, but an honest wish, although Jim was not a djinn.   His hand holding Jim's against his chest, above that pounding heart, wasn't restricting. It was loose, and after a moment he had released it, but didn't remove it.

 

He made a little snort of a chuckle, but it was hushed and sweet, and his bright eyes looked back to Jim's with calm words, "...You said a spark, yeah?  Well, like I said. _Licking a battery._ "

 

\--

 

Sebastian reached for Jim's hand and set it against his chest. Jim could have felt his heart beat without touching, but this amplified it. Pulsing under Jim's fingers.

 

He made that reference again, to a battery, and Jim scrunched up his nose again. A bit of metal, holding a charge. Jammed into cheap toys and electronics. Jim thought of a spark more as fire. A powerful thing that could roar to a blaze, or keep a family safe and warm.

 

"There are many other things you can do with a tongue besides pressing it against a battery."

 

Jim curled his fingers in and clutched at Sebastian's shirt. And brought him in closer with a tug. His lips were just barely brushing against Sebastian as he spoke, purposely exhaling a breath he didn't normally have.

 

"I'd rather hear about those."

 

He let go of Sebastian slowly, fingers smoothing out the wrinkles of his shirt.

 

"But Richard's finishing up and I think I'd like a nice hot shower myself."

 

\--

 

Most of the time spent with Jim, so far, showed Sebastian's more calm and playful nature.  His carefree sort of energy, his affection. Sebastian was calm, and although quite innocent, it wasn't the same severity of innocence as what Richard had.  As Jim's fingers tightened against his shirt, curling those digits against the fabric, Sebastian's light little smile fell and twinkling eyes dulled. His lips parted, and eyes went heavy.  If Richard had been there, Sebastian's aura would have turned to flames lapping like waves from him, for sure.

 

Tugged closer, Sebastian felt a temperate breath roll over his lips, and his gaze turned heated, flipping like a light switch (or a crack of flint stone together to spark a blaze) and he was suddenly the predator he had always imagined himself to be as courage bubbled in him.

 

But he was released before he could kiss, before he could claim.  Before he could prove Jim's words, and when he sat back slowly, there was a humming in the air of tension.  Of want. It made ripples like a stone dancing to skip across water.

 

"Need any help with that shower?" the man asked, voice far different than usual.  It was low, growling, purring.

 

The growling sound was cut short.  There was a humming from the other room, from the bedroom.  It was pleasant and soft, melodic and sweet. Richard had pipes, but he didn't sing just... hummed, delicate and light.

 

It was a reminder that they had the other in the penthouse, so Sebastian sat back, but kept those heated eyes on Jim.  And while he was attracted, while he was interested - it wasn't about claiming, about dominance. It was something far more.

 

\--

 

Richard had indeed finished his shower, as was evident from the audible humming and happy glow that came from the back bedroom. He was oblivious to what was happening in the living room, though that primal rush of want from Sebastian just might have been strong enough to translate through the triangular bond between the three of them.

 

"Do I need help in the shower?" Jim tilted his head, his attention drawn back to Sebastian. He could tell the man was full of desire, and wasn't naive to what he wanted in that moment. After all, it made itself well known through their bond, the desire and lust, the growl of dominance that throbbed at the forefront.

 

"Say what you mean." Jim said quietly, standing as the silk pajamas slid smooth from where they had crinkled when he sat. Jim had provoked him of course, but did Sebastian think he had gotten so far, so soon? Was he really that bold, or was a momentary flash, soon to fizzle out when he got what he wanted and couldn't handle it? Jim was not a human, and any sort of intimacy with him would not be anything Sebastian expected or was used to.

 

\--

 

Jim stood, and Sebastian stayed with his body leaning casually on the sofa.  His eyes were locked on Jim, not unlike some wolf watching a meal, but Jim told him to say what he meant, so he did.

 

Sebastian stood, a head taller than the vampire and looked down at him.  He didn't invade Jim's personal space, didn't touch without permission. He also didn't expect anything incredibly intimate - he simply wanted to share time with the other, share affection, share _anything_.  His weight shifted, and he smiled to the vampire, but it wasn't a hungry or desperate sort of smile.

 

"Well," he cleared his throat, "I noticed there is a nice bathtub in there.  Wouldn't it be nice to soak for a bit, decompress? I bet it would help warm your bones the way a shower doesn't.  And I'd be just as content to kneel behind the tub and wash your hair for you."

 

There.  Good. Nothing too forward, nothing expectant.  Servitude, and Sebastian? He enjoyed serving. It warmed him from the inside.  "How does that sound?" he grinned, "Now, keep in mind, I may steal a kiss on your shoulder once or twice."

 

\--

 

That dominant, predatory nature faded rather quickly when Sebastian was actually challenged on it. Jim did not desire  someone subservient when it came to a lover; had that been the case, he would have been content with Richard. Sebastian spoke as if he was a hand servant, wanting to bathe and pamper Jim. It was an odd thing to want, and not at all what Jim had expected to hear. He supposed when asked to speak his mind, Sebastian retreated back to a safe space.

 

Jim hummed and tilted his head, staring up at Sebastian now that he stood. He wanted to be a servant, but he also wanted to steal kisses. Jim was not sure it was a desirable thing to have in any sort of relationship. Being served, did not excite him, did not make him want to pursue anything more intimate. But that was what Sebastian claimed he wanted.

 

"It sounds like you want to work at a spa and get fired for indecent interactions with your client."

 

Jim arched an eyebrow, then moved around Sebastian to head back to the bedroom and it's ensuite. He passed Richard on the way and flashed him a smile, getting that burst of warmth and happiness from the other. At least Richard was always simple, and straightforward in his emotions.

 

\--

 

Richard was radiating his sunshine, hair damp and fluffy on his head, sticking up at odd angles.  He had put on a soft cashmere jumper, and a pair of jeans, looking just as tender as he felt. Jim smiled to him, and Richard smiled back, bright and broad in his sweetness.  He walked past Jim and back into the rest of the flat, humming happily and going to watch telly once more, smelling like strawberry from his body wash.

 

Sebastian took Jim's comment in stride, but gave a huff no different than a frustrated animal.  He still grinned, and wagged his head, backing down even more from his position. Trying to court Jim was a game of chess - Moran was nervous that if he happened to be too forward, it would scare the vampire away.  If he wasn't forward enough, Jim would lose interest.

 

Richard walked by him, and paused, looking up at the thrall.  With minty breath and bright eyes, he could feel the tension from the other two, that white-hot energy.  He knew what it was, and he glanced over his shoulder, then back to Sebastian. "You waitin' on something?" Richard asked, before walking on, back to the living room.

 

It was a hint.  Sebastian took a deep breath and squared his shoulders.  He had intended on retreating, but Richard prompted him, and the man walked through the bedroom, and to the en suite.  

 

He took the few steps to Jim, not caring if it was cheesy, like a scene from some old black and white movie.  Of course he knew that Jim knew he was on the way, his intentions. They had their bond, after all. And while Jim was far stronger than Sebastian, Moran wasn't weak, and he took Jim's shoulder, turning him in place in the center of the en suite.  He crashed their mouths together without a second's notice, without a word, and gave Jim a kiss that he felt the vampire deserved - something full of life and passion, not achaste and sweet thing like they had shared before.

 

\--

 

Jim had made his way into the bathroom,  which was still warm from Richard's steamy shower. When he took a deep breath, the heated air filled his lungs and warmed him through. It was a lovely feeling. Humming, he leaned over the tub and turned on the faucet, tempering the water till it was nice and hot and began filling the tub.

 

As he stood to get undressed, Sebastian came marching into the bathroom with obvious intent. Jim hadn't a moment to get a word out before Sebastian was grabbing a hold of him, flipping him around and slamming their mouths together in a savage kiss. Jim was blank for a moment, genuinely surprised even with the bond. It was a bold move, and quite different then what Sebastian had claimed to want. It was as if he was unsure and confused, but trying his hardest to convey /something/.

 

Jim kissed back, though perhaps he wasn't quite as enthusiastic and passionate as Sebastian. Like he'd said, it was a loop. It took awhile to build up to any feeling, especially one as sudden as this. Being bold didn't necessarily mean just rush into things. When the kiss finally broke, Jim set a hand against Sebastian's chest and gently pushed him back a bit so Jim could get his bearings again.

 

He drew in another deep breath, and looked up to Sebastian, who was flushed and excited from the action. "This isn't what you said you wanted, Sebastian. Do you know what you want?"

 

\--

 

The kiss had left Sebastian breathless.  It was exhilarating, it was bright, it made him feel like his skin was on fire.  Was that the spark Jim spoke of? There was a hand on his chest, moving him back, and Sebastian gave no resistance.  Instead, he watched Jim with his pupils dilated and lips parted to catch his breath.

 

"I do," he said softly, watching the pale features, watching those golden eyes.  "I want _you_.  Your smile.  Your kiss. Anything."

 

And he stayed that distance back, cheeks a bit reddish and eyes locked onto Jim's.  "I expect nothing," he said, "And I don't want anything rushed. But I also can't help how much I want you."

 

That gentleman side of Sebastian battled his primal desires.  The desire to serve, but also to take. Thrall tried to tame him, but he wanted Jim - and all it had taken was a breath across his lips and a few choice words to spark that inside of him.  

 

"So," he breathed, "What do _you_ want?"

 

\--

 

He didn't want anything rushed, and yet he couldn't help himself. Sebastian was a jumble of contradictions. Jim wondered if maybe becoming a thrall had something to do with that. Jim had never had a permanent thrall. Perhaps it would take awhile for the emotions to settle. Sebastian could feel passionate and excited now, and then those feelings may fizzle out once things had finally fallen into place.

 

Jim reached up and thumbed over Sebastian's bottom lip, feeling the exhale of his breath. Right now, Sebastian was so very alive. Jim could feel it echoing inside of him, rippling through him like a wake in a pool of water.

 

"I want to feel alive."

 

He said softly, in a sad whisper. He wanted to feel as excited as Sebastian was now, to feel like he had a heart that beat in his chest. There was no certainty to how he could achieve that, or if it was even possible. But he wanted to try for it.

 

\--

 

Goosebumps raised on Sebastian's arms at Jim's simple touch on his bottom lip.  His words, however, were like a zap of lightning in Sebastian's core, rattling him.  It was so sad, so sorrowful. That menacing creature Sebastian threatened to release waned at Jim's words, dampening him like a sprinkler on a fire.  The thrall wondered what it was like, for Jim. To not have a heartbeat pounding in his chest when he kissed someone. Adrenaline that lacked flow through his body, a pulse that didn't pound in his mouth.

 

Life wasn't just about intimacy, or the rush of passion.  It was laughter, it was happiness. It was peace, and warmth.  It was rain on skin and the comfort of love, of family and friends.  Sebastian and Richard were Jim's family. Moran, of course, hoped to become more than just thrall to the vampire.

 

He let there be a sort of quietness between them before speaking, as he took up Jim's hand and held it with his own warm touch.  "If... in my time with you, I can make you feel alive, for just one second, then..."

 

Trailing off, the man knew that Jim could feel his pulse.  Feel his heartbeat, even from where he stood. That a connection to it, physically, might just...

 

Taking a step closer, he pushed Jim's arms to the sides with a gentle nudge.  He moved in, and in silence, unbuttoned the man's silk sleeping shirt - but there carried no ill intentions in his energy.  Button by button, he moved the shirt open when it was finished, and moved back for a second, peeling his own shirt away. That scarred terrain gave light shadows in the en suite lighting, and he stepped closer once more.

 

His arms wrapped Jim's middle, slipping beneath that silk dress shirt.  He scooped the other up onto his tiptoes, until they were bare chest-to-chest, and Sebastian's pounding heart was separated only by the fragile layers of flesh and bone, thumping and echoing against the hollow of Jim's own chest.

 

Burying his head against Jim's neck, he held the pale, cool man, sharing that heartbeat, in hopes its echo, its pulse, gave Jim something familiar he'd lost long ago.

 

\--

 

Jim was greedy. He didn't want just one second. It wasn't enough, it was a cruel flicker of what he once had. Jim wanted it to be endless, a flickering fire he would fiercely protect to keep it burning inside of him endlessly.

 

Sebastian stepped forwards and opened his shirt, and Jim watched with mild curiosity. Sebastian took off his shirt as well, and then pressed close, bare chest to chest, with the much smaller Jim held up on his tiptoes in Sebastian's arms. The man's heartbeat thudded against his chest, so close, it almost could have been his own. The gesture was endearing and sweet, and stirred something within Jim far more than any stolen kiss.

 

"Oh." Jim murmured softly, Sebastian's face buried in against his neck so breath puffed over the cool skin there. He raised his hands to Sebastian's shoulders to help keep him steady, and held himself there for a long while, just feeling that echoing beat against his chest. Jim was tempted to bite, to feed, to swallow down that heartbeat inside of him.

 

When that urge began, he let himself break away, before the greed took over.

 

"Thank you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Octofied and I still thank everyone who reads. Every view and comment are just totally gushed over and encourages us to keep on posting. There's still so much of the story ahead (I'm honestly terrified of how many chapters this thing is going to be), but I think this scene is one of my most beloved scenes from any RP. We thank you for reading and look forward to updating again soon!


End file.
